Forced Emotions
by FirePhoenix33
Summary: [Unfin.] Mint has regained her right to the throne, but under a heavy condition that involves a tournament! The princess is cautious, and calls upon her old allies for a higher chance of getting what she wants...or at least, what she thinks she wants...
1. A Peaceful Garden

Forced Emotions - Chapter 1,  
  
A Peaceful Garden  
  
Mint was taking a nice, well-deserved walk in East Heaven's most beautiful and healthy garden, daydreaming the day away. She gently picked a blood red rose off a nearby bush, and smelt the heavenly scent of nature from it. Not even thinking, Mint placed the rose behind her ear, enjoying one of its petals tickling the top of her lobe. Ah, how alive and free she felt, under the sun's warm embrace. Mint was just happy to be out of the castle, away from those calm, boring mistresses urging her to wear a gown that just wasn't to Mint's satisfaction. Of course, no gown was appealing to Mint, for she was a warrior princess, not a happy-go-lucky goody-goody one.  
  
Stretching her arms up to the clear blue sky, she decided to sit up against a tree for a while to relax under the sun's hot rays.  
  
"Ow!" Mint yelped out as something from her pack stabbed her in the back. Taking her bundle off to see what had poked her, Mint saw that it was something she had forgotten about ever since Prima Doll had given it to her at Valen's fortress.  
  
IPrima's amulet.../I Mint thought as she fiddled with the greenish- gold amulet, making it shine from the sun's daylight.  
  
Her and Prima hadn't gotten along when they had first met, but they had eventually become friends. When Mint had gone to Valen's fortress, she had found Prima there – sleepily awaiting her arrival. Ever since then, they were even better friends than before. In fact, they became great friends. Best friends, even.  
  
IWonder how everyone is doing.../I Mint thought, clasping the chain around her neck and holding the actual amulet in her hand. It had been almost a year since she returned to East Heaven, and she hadn't heard from anyone that she had encountered when she was searching for Valen's [relic]. She hadn't heard from Klaus or his family. They were always busy with something, so she wasn't surprised that they didn't keep in touch. As for Belle and Duke, it was probably the same. They were most likely looking for another [relic] or some other treasure – not that she cared, anyway.  
  
Mint hadn't seen or heard from Rod, either. She didn't have a clue where he was or what he was doing. Her best guess would have to be that he was flying his Pinto to some populated area to challenge any passing travelers.  
  
As for Rue, well, she hadn't heard from him either.  
  
IProbably living a quiet, boring life in the middle of nowhere.../I Mint thought, yawning at how jaded she would be if that was how she lived.  
  
Ever since then, Mint hadn't changed much at all: she was still bossy, funny and short tempered. She wore the same purple and white attire everyday, and still had those kick-ass golden rings that she always took with her. The only big things that changed were that her breasts had grown, and that she got her right to the throne back. Mint was stunned silent when her father had announced it at her homecoming dinner, but not as much as Maya was. Her younger sibling was so shocked that she didn't bother finishing her meal, and just waltzed out of the dining room in disbelief. The two siblings had kept their distance from one another, but Maya would occasionally give her big sister an icy glare to show her anger, and Mint would either return the glare or reach for her rings in case she wanted to fight.  
  
After that, numerous princes wanted her hand in marriage, showering her with treasures and gifts, (heck, who wouldn't want such a powerful wife?) but Mint only declined their offers and just wanted someone that could beat her in battle, which no one had yet to do.  
  
I Mint thought suddenly, closing her eyes and picturing him with his weirdo weapon secured tightly to his broad back, his hat's 'tail' whipping gently in a gust of wind. Mint had to admit that she missed Rue, but obviously never showed it. She had always given him a hard time, acting tough, not once letting him help her in any way. She did cut him some slack, though. He had saved her from the guardian in the Underground Ruins by slamming his Arc Edge (as he called it) in front of it when it was going to launch Mint off the stairs into the blackness of eternity. She still owed him for that, too...  
  
She tightened her grip on Prima's amulet, some anger releasing from her as she did so. It was just so unfair! Rue had gotten Claire back by using the Dewprism, and she gotten nothing. Zilch. No world domination, not anything. Well, she DID get her right to the throne back, but she had mainly wanted to conquer the world!  
  
Loosening her grip on the amulet, Mint realized for the trillionth time that it wasn't Rue's fault. It was greedy old Valen, who had taken the Dewprism with him to some other damned dimension.  
  
Mint opened her eyes (finally breaking her chain of thoughts), got her pack back on, and just left the amulet around her neck before deciding to head back to her room where she would find something else to do instead of dwelling on the past.  
  
After she took only a few steps forward, she stopped and turned her head at the sound of one of the many servants there were at East Heaven's royal castle.  
  
"Princess!" the servant yelled, jogging toward Mint.  
  
"What is it?" Mint asked quickly, sounding that she could care less about the message he had for her.  
  
"His Royal Highness wishes to see you right away, Princess," the now panting servant answered, the young lad trying his best to stand as upright as possible. It was evident that he just wanted to lie down to take a breather, but his loyalty for his job did not allow him to.  
  
"Where is he?" Mint asked lightly, starting toward the castle again.  
  
"His Majesty can be found in the throne room, Princess," the servant replied with a muffled gasp.  
  
"Ugh... Fine. Okay, I'll be there in a minute..."  
  
"G-Good day, Princess," the servant wheezed, already jogging (clumsily) in front of her.  
  
II wonder what he wants this time.../I Mint thought annoyingly, walking slowly as the sun began to set. The one thing that she didn't notice was the flower that she had been so careful to put on herself before, had fallen from behind her ear, floating helplessly to the Earth's surface. 


	2. A Twisted Fate

Forced Emotions - Chapter 2  
  
A Twisted Fate  
  
"What's up?" Mint asked the plumpish old man sitting in a gold and red velvet throne. She made her way toward her soon-to-be throne.  
  
"Ah, Mint. There is something I must bring to your attention. It is regarding your succession to the throne," the almost retired ruler said bluntly.  
  
"What? Is my crowning date changed or something?" Mint asked, a little confused, yet unworried.  
  
"Oh no, dear. It is nothing like that. It is more...serious," he said sternly, blinking away solemnly from his daughter. It was seconds before her voice made him face her again.  
  
"...Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" Mint asked impatiently.  
  
Clearing his throat, the old man began:  
"For years East Heaven has always kept a royal blood line flowing that would be passed on for generations. In simpler words, East Heaven's heirs to the throne have married someone also of royal blood. Thus, this 'chain' has never been broken, and I am telling you to keep it in tact."  
  
Mint shifted uncomfortably in her throne, not liking where the conversation was leading to one bit. Her father saw the uncertainty on her face, and spoke once more.  
  
"To put it in one easy sentence, you have to marry a prince," the ruler replied.  
  
Mint bolted upright from her chair, spinning around to glare at the aged monarch.  
"Oh yeah?! Well, add this to the chain! I'll only marry someone capable of beating me in battle, royal or not! If you got a problem with that, fix it for all I care! My mind won't change about that!" Her eyes blazed with her ever-strong fury, the seeing orbs appearing to be on fire in the swirl of crimsons and auburns.  
  
"...If that is how you truly feel, then I will not stop you from fighting these battles..." the ruler spoke gradually, his oldness really coming out not only from his voice, but also from the many wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.  
  
IYes! Now I don't have to marry no one since nobody can beat me!!!/I Mint thought with an evil feeling of glee, her eyes turning back to their normal brown hue.  
  
Practically skipping back to her future throne, Mint sat on the arm instead of the square cushion. An awkward silence soon filled the fifty- foot tall room, the knights standing still even as the small gusts of wind threw itself harmlessly to the tall windows. It was so strange that after living in such an extravagant place for most of her life, that Mint still found everything so unfamiliar and bizarre...  
  
"THAT IS IT!!!" the sovereign finally yelled, startling Mint so much that she did a perfect face plant into the pearly white marble floor.  
  
Leaping up with her unforgettable stomp, Mint turned to the now hyper- than-ever old man for an explanation that nearly gave her a heart attack.  
  
"What the hell is wrong now!?" Mint demanded out of sheer annoyance. Her dad, in the meantime, was dancing about like a little girl.  
  
"Yes, yes, /I Mint, I am going to hold a tournament in your honor! That way, someone will be bound to beat you, and therefore will get the opportunity to wed you!" the old geezer spilled out jubilantly, on the verge of tears and giggles from this brilliant plan of his.  
  
"But-" Mint started in protest, yet was stopped short by her father's wrinkle-infested hand that raised itself to her face. She crossed her eyes and blinked at the middle of his palm, then grumbled as she crouched down and folded her arms above her knees.  
  
"No buts about it, my sweetheart! Your father knows what is best for you, and this is it! It is /I what our kingdom is in need of!" the sovereign butted in, smiling victoriously with surprisingly pretty well groomed teeth. "It will take place five days from now! Whoever beats all the challengers and my daughter shall have my daughter's hand in marriage! Did you get that scribe?!" he added more specifically, looking over toward his now nodding personal etcher.  
  
"Good! Oh, there is so much to do! So many arrangements to prepare, so many invitations to be sent!" the king finished, arising from his throne and speed walking down the hall, his scribe a half step behind him.  
  
"No way did that just happen..." Mint whispered aloud, the whole crazed idea of having a tournament finally sinking into her mind. Shooting up with a hop, Mint's fists clenched as did her teeth, and she gave the hardest, most powerful stomp she could muster up to the floor, breaking noises being audibly heard. The chandelier that was hanging lifelessly, so beautifully a second ago had came zooming to his the hardened flooring, and a very expensive painting broke off from one of the four walls, both classy objects ruined and totally irreplaceable.  
  
"DANG IT!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LISTENING TO A SERVANT FOR THE FIRST TIME, YOU MORON!!!" Mint scolded, her chest rising with her shoulders from the deep, heavy breaths of air that she was inhaling and exhaling. With her blood now flowing through her body more hastily than before, an idea of her own took over, and she ran out of the room instantly, a knight or two soon looking over to the damage that they themselves were probably going to get punished for. 


	3. Some Old Companions

Forced Emotions - Chapter 3  
  
Some Old Companions  
  
Dear Rod,  
  
Hey, it's Mint.I need you to come to East Heaven A.S.A.P.! I'll tell you why once you get here. You gotta come, and hurry! Get Rue and everyone to come with you for me okay? I swear, you better come! Otherwise, I'll kick your butt so hard even Luicine won't be able to recognise you!  
  
  
  
~Mint  
  
(That Mint...) Rod thought after he finished reading the very important letter he had recieved from Mint.  
  
"Ya hear that, boy?" Rod said to Johny Wolf.  
  
"Woof!" the little excited dog barked.  
  
"We need to get everyone, (like Rue and Duke,) fast! Mint needs us!" Rod finished, already getting his Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega ready to take off.  
  
"First stop, Carona!" Rod the Blade Star said, piling himself and Johny Wolf into his baby.  
  
And in an instant, the Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega was off into the sea blue sky, heading south-east towards Carona.  
  
In Carona...  
  
"EVERYBODY! COME QUICK!!!" the pink haired girl yelled down the stairs of the Antique Shop.  
  
"What is it Elena?!" came a feminine voice from the basement.  
  
"Come on!!! Hurry up!!! Now, now, NOW!!!!" Elena shouted in a frenzy, running in circles at the top of the stairs.  
  
Racing up the stairs, Mira and Klaus, (followed by Prima,) looked around frantically to see what was getting Elena so upset.  
  
"What is it, sis?!" Prima said, stopping his sister long enough for her to take a pill and relax a little, but not much.  
  
"I heard a super duper loud noise outside! It sounds so familiar, too, but I don't know what it could be!"  
  
Everyone got quiet to listen for the aggravating sound coming from outside their front door.  
  
"ROD!!!!" Prima shouted happily, dashing towards the door, not waiting for his family to catch up with him.  
  
Prima ran outside, and, to his surprise, he was right. There stood Rod, getting out of his Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega, Johny Wolf a half step behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Rod said, just as happy to see Prima as Prima was to see him.  
  
"Yay! It's Rod!" Prima said, jumping up and down, then running to greet his old companion.  
  
"How ya doin' boy?" Rod said, greeting his friend with a pat on the head.  
  
"Good, but now it just got better since you came!" Prima said, trying to swat Rod's big hand away playfully.  
  
"Why, Rod! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Klaus said, walking up to Rod and shakeing his hand.  
  
"I just got an urgent letter from Mint. She wants everyone to come to East Heaven right away. She said that she would tell us why she wants us when we get there," Rod finished, seeming in a hurry, which he was.  
  
"Well lets go see what Mint has in store for us!" Mira said, giving Rod a reasuring smile that made him blush slightly, but hardly noticable.  
  
"Great! Have you guys seen Belle and Duke around?" Rod asked.  
  
"They stopped by in town a day or so ago," Klaus replied.  
  
"They're most likely to be in the tavern," Mira offered.  
  
"Thanks, Madam. I'll go check there. You people start getting packed. Oh, and Prima. Can you and Elena watch over Johny Wolf and my Pulsar- Inferno Typhoon Omega for a few minutes?" Rod asked, starting toward the tavern,  
  
"No problem!" Prima said, bending down to pet Johny Wolf.  
  
"Sure!" Elena said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Thanks a bunch," Rod said as he left for the tavern.  
  
In Carona's tavern...  
  
"Belle?! Duke?!" Annette said as the adventerous duo came in and sat at their usual old spot.  
  
"Hey Annette! How are you?" the blue haired woman said, smiling.  
  
"I'm fine! Haven't seen you two for a few monthes at least! Can I get you two your usual? A margarita for Belle, and a cold beer for Duke?" Annette said excitedly.  
  
"You remembered our usual?" Duke said, sounding very surprised.  
  
"Why of course I do, silly! You two are the tavern's top customers!"  
  
"Really?!" Duke said, still sounding surprised.  
  
"You two came here all the time when you two went to search for the [relic]! I could never forget your specials!" Annette said, already getting the drinks from Jargen.  
  
"Cool. How much will that be?" Belle asked, reaching for her pocket.  
  
"Oh it's on me. Really, don't worry about it," Annette said, setting their drinks on the table. "I'm just happy to see you two again!"  
  
"Thanks," Belle and Duke said in unison.  
  
"I'll be in the back room if you need anything," Annette said, walking towards the back door.  
  
"Okay," Duke said.  
  
A nice silence filled the bar, (as well as a strong aroma of beer.)  
  
"Doesn't it feel good to be back here, Milady? Just like old times..." Duke said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ya, it sure does feel great, especialy since yesterday," Belle said in a calm voice that didn't sound like her at all.  
  
Yesterday, Belle and Duke came upon a temple filled with gold, jewlry, diamonds, and everything else you could imagine that would make one wealthy. The two of them bought a pretty big house, and a lot of cool furnishings to go with it. But all that could change, if SOMEONE told SOMEONE how they felt about that SOMEONE.  
  
"...M-Milady?" Duke studdered, taking one last gulp of his beer.  
  
"Ya? What is it?" Belle said, putting her margarita down.  
  
"Um...I need to ask you something..." Duke said, turning around so he didn't have to face Belle.  
  
"What's up? You never studder," Belle said, a little confused about what was bothering Duke.  
  
"Well...Uh..." Duke started.  
  
"What is it?! Spit it out!" Belle said, getting impatient.  
  
"Um...This is hard to say, Milady...I-It's really personal..." Duke said weakly.  
  
"Well are you gonna tell me or not?!" Belle said, hitting her fist on the table and standing up to face Duke, who was still staring at the wall.  
  
"I...*mumble*mumble*mumble*..." Duke said in a whisper so low you could hardly make any of the words out.  
  
"What? Speak clearly! We don't have all day!" Belle said, crossing her arms and tapping one foot.  
  
"..."  
  
"COME ON!!!" Belle yelled, spinning Duke around so he faced her.  
  
"...Okay. But just be prepared okay?" Duke said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Fine! Just hurry up!" Belle said, REALLY impatiently.  
  
"...Here goes nothing," Duke said, taking a big breathe, (and blushing heavily,) then continueing. "Milady, I would be honored if you-" Duke started, but was rudely interrupted by the door that creaked open, then slam closed. Belle and Duke turned their heads to see who came in, and they couldn't believe who it was. Wearing a black hat with pink locks of long hair sticking out, the weirdest top on the planet, and some pants, stood Rod, the vagrant, weaponsmith, and swordsman known as Rod the Blade Star.  
  
"Rod?!" Duke and Belle said, once again in unison.  
  
"Hey Duke! Belle!" Rod said, coming down the few steps and nodding towards both of them.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Belle asked, very surprised.  
  
"I got a letter from Mint, and she needs everyone who helped her look for the [relic] to go to East Heaven right away," Rod said.  
  
"What does that bratty (expletive) want?!" Belle said angrily.  
  
"Ya, what's up?" Duke added.  
  
"She didn't say what, but she said that she would tell everyone once we got there. But we need to leave now. Mint said it was urgent," Rod said in one breath.  
  
A quick silence went on for about 10 seconds, while Belle and Duke thought about what to do. After a while, Belle spoke up.  
  
"Well, lets get going! Me and Duke will take the Hexagon, and-"  
  
"Wait! Don't you two need that cannon orb you let me borrow back?" Rod interrupted.  
  
"That's okay. We found a new one since then," Duke said.  
  
"Oh...Well then lets get going! We still have to pick Rue up, but thankfully he's not far from East Heaven. You two and everyone else can start towards East Heaven while I get Rue okay?" Rod replied.  
  
"Sounds like a good enough plan," Belle said, nodding.  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Duke said, running a bit before stopping at the exit.  
  
"Alright!" Rod said, following Duke.  
  
"Duke, I'm driving! I don't trust you one bit on driving anything after you flew Rod's Pinto like heck!"Belle said, catching up to the two.  
  
"IT'S THE PULSAR-INFERNO TYPHOON OMEGA!!!" Rod yelled in an outrage.  
  
"Whatever! Let's go before it's too late," Belle said, heading out the door, and followed by Rod and Duke.  
  
Back in Carona's town square...  
  
"IS EVERYONE READY?!" Rod yelled over the sound of the sorcerous driver, makeing sure his baby was ready to take off.  
  
"I'M READY!" Elena yelled back, excited to get to ride in Rod's machine again.  
  
"HOW ABOUT YOU MADAM?!" Rod yelled to Klaus.  
  
"I'M READY, ROD!" Mira yelled, not even a little nervous about flying.  
  
"ALRIGHT! HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Rod yelled over towards the now hovering Hexagon.  
  
"NO PROBLEM HERE!" Duke yelled back.  
  
"WE CAN HANDLE 4 PEOPLE ON OUR HEXAGON!" Belle yelled, looking at Prima and Klaus who were securely held by the Hexagon's giant hands.  
  
"YAY! LET'S GET GOING!!!" Prima yelled, excited to ride in the Hexagon.  
  
"I'M READY!" Klaus yelled nervously.  
  
"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET MOVING!!!" Rod yelled, taking his baby off the ground and making sure Johny Wolf would be okay on his lap.  
  
And so Mint's old companions took off towards East Heaven in an instant, leaving just dust at where they were all at moments ago. 


	4. A New Arrival

Forced Emotions - Chapter 4  
  
A New Arrival  
  
  
  
"Okay, you guys go ahead and start heading toward the entrance. I'm gonna go get Rue," Rod said, cutting the engine to his Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega.  
  
"Okay, but hurry up. I bet Mint is stomping around, waiting for us to arrive," Prima said, jumping down from the Hexagon.  
  
"Alright. See y'all later!" Rod yelled, walking around a bunch of trees that led and surrounded Rue and Claire's cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"How did your hunt go?" Claire asked, tearing her eyes from the book she was reading as Rue walked through the front door.  
  
"Not so well. The herd of deer I usualy go to know I'm hiding before I attack them, so I couldn't catch even one of them," Rue said in disappointment.  
  
"That's okay. I'll just make beef sandwiches instead," Claire said, putting her book down on the table and walking toward the cupboard.  
  
As Claire started dinner, Rue took a glance at the book Claire had been reading. It read: 'The Last Hero'.  
  
Rue remembered the book instantly: Mint had bribed Rod with it. She had wanted a few of his strength ups, but Rod refused, saying that a book wasn't worth a few strength ups. So Mint had turned around, (pretending to leave,) then jump-kicked Rod in the face, threatening him to give up the strength ups or she would use her magic on him and show no mercy. Rod gave Mint the strength ups in exchange for the book, (although he had taken several hits from Mint's magic.)  
  
Rue sighed suddenly, remembering the adventure he had had with Mint and his other companions when he had searched for the [relic].  
  
(I wonder how everyone is doing...) Rue thought, naming all the names of his allies in his head.  
  
Looking up from her cooking, Claire saw that Rue was deep in thought.  
  
"...Rue?" Claire asked, jerking Rue from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Claire?" Rue said, coming back to reality.  
  
"I was just wondering why you were so quiet. That's all," Claire said bluntly, going back to her cooking.  
  
"Oh..." Rue trailed off. "I just took a look at the book that you were reading, and it reminded me of something that had happened when I was searching for the [relic]," Rue spilled out.  
  
"I see..." Claire said, still tending to their dinner.  
  
Silence rolled on for a few seconds, then got interupted by a firm knock on the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be..." Rue asked, walking towards the door.  
  
Opening the door, Rue was about to say hello, but stopped, seeing that no one was there.  
  
"Who is it?" Claire asked, setting their dinner on the table.  
  
"Nobody's there..." Rue replied, taking a step outside and looking around.  
  
(...Something's wrong...) Rue thought, a bit of fear taking over him.  
  
"I'm gonna go look around," Rue said, taking his Arc Edge away from it's spot beside the door.  
  
"Be careful, and keep your guard up," Claire said incourageingly.  
  
"I will," Rue said in return, closing the door behind him, just as the last of the sun set.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Rue said as he walked out into the entrance of the woods.  
  
There was no answer. That made Rue uneasy, remembering when Doll Master had done the same...  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" Rue tryed again, not getting an answer. Rue stood there for a good five minutes, waiting for someone to come out of the shadows.  
  
"..."  
  
"........."  
  
Ready to go back, Rue turned to go back inside.  
  
"PREPARE YOURSELF!!!" an unknown voice yelled, shattering the silence.  
  
Rue swirled around, holding his Arc Edge to protect him from the mysterious voice. As soon as Rue turned around, he was emediately bombarded with fierce blows. Backing up, Rue seemed a bit familiar with the way his opponent fought...  
  
Not even getting a chance to think about who he was fighting could be, Rue got knocked down, (hard,) on the ground. The fighter quickly jumped up, ready to strike Rue with his weapon. Just as quickly as he went down, Rue rolled over, dodging the weapon's sharp blade that sunk into the brown earth. Getting up, Rue charged at his opponent, giving him, (or her,) a blow to the stomache that only bought him a few seonds.  
  
Picking up his/her weapon from the ground, the fighter swiftly charged at Rue, making both of the two's weapons to collide. Now the two were pushing with all their might, trying to force the other down to the ground.  
  
(He's strong...) Rue thought, restraining from his opponent's force. Getting an idea, Rue took a fall down on the ground, (making his opponent go down with him,) and as quickly as he could, rolled off to one side, getting his Arc Edge ready to come down on the shadow's back.  
  
"RUE!!!" a more familiar voice yelled, stopping Rue from slicing his opponent in half.  
  
"...Dang you've gotten strong..." the voice said, coming from the person on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rue said, placing his Arc Edge on the talker's back.  
  
"You may have gotten stronger, but your memoery is a bit weaker," the person said.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Rue yelled, putting pressure on his opponent's back.  
  
"Rue..." the person said, probably thinking Rue was the dumbest person on the planet. "It's me! Rod!!!" Rod said, struggling to get up.  
  
"Rod?!" Rue said, removing his weapon from his old companion's back and helping him up.  
  
"That's what I said! Rod the Blade Star is back!" Rod said, getting to his feet and greeting his friend.  
  
"Who's that?!" Claire said, running out of the cabin and grabbing her ax, just in case.  
  
"It's okay Claire! It's Rod!" Rue said, him and Rod walking toward the nervous girl.  
  
"Rod..? Oh! Rod! It's so good to see you again," Claire said with happyness, nodding toward the older man.  
  
"How ya doin'?" Rod asked, returning the greeting nod.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Claire said, opening the front door to her cabin.  
  
"Same old stuff: build weapons, fight travelers, make better weapons when beaten..." Rod trailed off, seeming as if he could go on forever.  
  
"Sounds good. Why don't you come eat with us?" Claire offered, sitting down at the table herself.  
  
"I would, but I got an urgent letter," Rod said, turning to Rue. "Mint needs us."  
  
"Is everything alright?!" Rue managed out, trying not to sound too worried.  
  
"She didn't say what was goin' on, but she wants us to get over to East Heaven right away," Rod replied, putting his new weapon against a wall.  
  
"You can come too, Claire. I'm sure Mint wont's mind," Rod said, taking the worrying expression off of Rue's face.  
  
"...Do you want to go?" Rue asked, hopeing she would.  
  
"Of course I'll go," Claire said, smiling at them both.  
  
"Okay! Let's get moving!" Rod said, taking his weapon and ready to go out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Rue said, stopping his friend in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah?" Rod asked, turning his head over his shoulder.  
  
"What's your weapon?" Rue asked, refering to the strange looking sword Rod heald.  
  
"This?" Rod said, shining the blade of his sword from a lantern. "This is Scorching Blade, my newest and best weapon yet."  
  
"Why do you call it scorching?" Claire askwed with wonder.  
  
"Because..." Rod said, returning his sword to it's case, which was on his back. "I accidently left some mythril silver over my forging fire, and, well... You could say it's as hard as steel or iron put together. So this was an accidental weapon, which I hadn't intended on making," Rod finished.  
  
"I see..." Claire said, putting their now cold dinner in the trash.  
  
"Now, are we gonna leave or what?!" Rod asked enthusiastically, opening the door.  
  
Turning to Claire, who nodded, Rue said "Alright! Let's go see Mint!!!" Rue said, putting his Arc Edge on his back and running out the door, followed by Claire and Rod.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Pretty dull at times, I know, but it'll get better. Keep reading and reviewing, or else I'll stop writing this story that I know a lot of peeps would want me to continue! So why are you still reading this boring conversation with me? Click the review button already!!! 


	5. An Impatient Face

Forced Emotions - Chapter 5  
  
An Impatient Face  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!?!?! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" the now enraged princess shouted as her old companions walked through the door to East Heaven's castle.  
  
"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!!! We're here, aren't we?!" Belle shot back, rolling her fist up and shaking it at Mint.  
  
"AARRGGHH! You HAD to bring the EXTREMELY OLD HAG WITH YA?!" Mint yelled, stomping her foot and cursing under her breath.  
  
"OLD?!?!?! ARE YOU MENTALY CHALLENGED OR SOMETHIN'?!?! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE OLD?!?!?!?!?!?!" Belle yelled, making a fire orb in the palm of her hand, gritting her teeth at Mint.  
  
"Milady! Stop!" Duke butted in, going in front of Belle, begging for her to calm done.  
  
"HEY! This little [expletive] needs a good beating for callin' me old!!!" yelled Belle, sounding a tad bit calmer.  
  
"[expletive]?!?!?! YOU SHOULD TALK, YOU [expletive] [expletive]!!!!" Mint yelled, starting her own magic with her Duel Haloes.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!!!!! OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!!!" Belle yelled, punching Duke over so she had a clear shot of hitting Mint with her now out of control fire magic.  
  
"Now now you two! Stop this ruckus at once!" Mira tryed, but to no avail: the two were going to settle it once, and, for, all...  
  
"HERE!!!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Belle yelled, shooting her orb of fire at Mint at a un-dodgeable speed. Mint went almost flying 25 feet across the room until she hit a column, making a small imprint of her body in it, as well as a loud cry of pain.  
  
"HA!!! Not so tough now, are we?!" Belle yelled, running over to where Mint lifelessly laid.  
  
"...It's...n-not over...yet..." Mint managed, attempting to get up but going back to the ground.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, I'd thought you were tough a year ago. Seems to me you've only gotten weaker!" Belle said with a laugh.  
  
"...hahaha..." Mint laughed, making Belle stop her own laughter and turn to Mint in confusion.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Belle barked, seeing no reason for Mint to be laughing.  
  
Looking up, Mint continued to laugh. "Ha-ha-ha..."  
  
"God, did I stop your brain from functioning or what?" Belle said, more to herself than to Mint.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha...You're in over your head.........YA OLD HAG!!!!" Mint yelled, jumping up as if she just tripped and using an unkwown magic on Belle that no one had ever seen.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belle screamed as she went levitating off the ground and toward the ceiling. Just inches away from the impact, Belle stopped, frozen in the air, then let out another horrifying scream as she went back towards the marble floor.  
  
"MILADY!!!!!!!" Duke yelled, looking up at Belle through horror filled eyes, running under her so he could catch her.  
  
Belle stopped about 7 feet from Duke's grasp, floating in mid air, but didn't stop screaming and started beating her head, yelling things like 'MAKE IT STOP!!!' and ' ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!'.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!" Duke yelled, running over to a now laughing Mint.  
  
"HAHAHA! She's just seeing things she doesn't want to see! No real damage can be done! HAHAHA!" Mint yelled back, continueing her laughing statement.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" Duke said, pleading Mint to not make Belle suffer anymore.  
  
Over by the 'audience'...  
  
"How can Mint do such a thing to poor, (and I do mean poor,) Belle?!" Prima said, looking to his foster parents for an explanation.  
  
"I don't no, but Mint seems pretty serious...in a humorous matter..." Klaus answered, wondering just as well what had come over Mint.  
  
"MAMMA!!! MAKE MINT STOP!!!!!!!" a close to tears Elena whinned, running over to embrace her ever so comforting mother.  
  
"Shh, it'll all be over Elena..." Mira said, although she doubted her own words.  
  
Back to the action...  
  
"PLEASE MINT!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duke yelled as tears filled his eyes.  
  
Mint stoped laughing and looked down to Duke, who was on hands and knees, begging for her to give mercy on Belle.  
  
"...Fine. I've had my fun for the day..." Mint said, saying an unfamiliar word under her breathe, allowing Belle to gently glide down toward the now crying Duke. Turning around, Duke ran towards Belle so he could catch her, and did, cuddling her like a baby in his arms.  
  
"Milady!" Duke said, lowering them both to the ground and nuzzling his head against her's.  
  
"...D-duke...?" a weak sounding Belle mumbled out, turning her head so she faced the Duke with tears streaming down his cheeks, who raised his head so he could make sure Belle looked alright.  
  
"Y-yes?! Are you alright Milady?!" Duke said, more tears of joy running down his cheeks.  
  
"Y-ya...I think so..." Belle said, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh Milady! I was so worried about you!" Duke said, hugging his companion. "You seemed as thought you  
  
saw a ghost or went to Mel's atleir for the first time!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Belle screamed again, breaking Duke's embracement and putting her hands to her head.  
  
"?! W-what's wrong?!?!" Duke said, trying to comfort Belle.  
  
"...huff-huff...Duke?" Belle managed after a good 10 seconds passed.  
  
Startled, Duke said, "Y-yes Milady?" Looking into his tear filled eyes, Belle began talking, slowly, but talking none the less.  
  
"..........If you say HER name, one, more, time..........I'll go crazy...." Belle finished, taking in deep breathes of air.  
  
Puzzled, Duke looked at Mint for an answer to Belle's crazy talk.  
  
Sighing, Mint began to explain. "If you say the name that you spell M-E-L, Belle will surely go mad, since I made her imagine that she was a M-E-L styled Belle. It's a new type of magic that you can use to break your opponent's sanity, so you can beat them up without much trouble," Mint finished, sounding as if it weren't THAT important.  
  
Lookings back down at Belle, Duke asked her a question. "M-milady? Is that what you saw?"  
  
"....Exactly what I saw..." Belle mumbled, nodding slightly, trying to shake the memory from her mind.  
  
"Oh...." Duke said, thinking of how Belle would look if she was dressed like Mel, in a horrorfying place like Mel's...  
  
"...It's okay, just don't remind me..." Belle said, putting her arm around Duke's waist and nuzzling in his chest.  
  
Surprised, and blushing out of control, Duke welcomed Belle into his arms, a small smile spreading upon his lips.  
  
(...I've always wondered if she would do that...) Duke thought, closing his eyes, making a mental picture of that moment.  
  
(...I've always wanted to do that...) Belle thought, tightening her grip on Duke as if he'd disappear if she let go of him.  
  
"AHEM!" Mint said impatiently, tapping her foot while making Belle and Duke come away from their happy thoughts.  
  
Helping each other up, (and blushing like red cherries,) Duke and Belle took their standing position about a foot away from one another, turning their heads away from the other.  
  
"You guys can do lovey dovey stuff like that tonight!" Mint said, making them both dart their eyes at Mint, then at each other. "...By the way, where's Rod and Rue???" Mint asked.  
  
"Rod went to get Rue. He said that he'd meet us here," Mira said, rubbing Elena's bubble gum colored hair, whispering 'It's okay now...' in her ear.  
  
"Oh, so they should be here any minute...right?" Mint said, wondering if they were alright.  
  
"Well, Rod said that Claire's cabin wasn't that far from here, so yes. They should be here shortly," Klaus concluded, giving Mint a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay. Well, since it's so late, we should all get something to eat and rest up! I'll explain what's going on tommorow," Mint said happily.  
  
"Next time, don't be so sure to win..." Belle directed to Mint as they walked down the grand hallway. 


	6. The New Arrivals

Forced Emotions Chapter 6  
  
The New Arrivals  
  
Mint, Belle, Duke, Mira, Elena, Prima, and Klaus had went to the dining room, where a great feast was awaiting them.  
  
"WOW!" Prima and Elena squealed, their mouthes watering just by looking at the delicious food set before their eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. Help yourselves," Mint said, taking the throne at the head of the table.  
  
"Woa! I thought you lost your right to the throne?!" Duke said, knowing that Mint had sat down in the current ruler's throne.  
  
"Well, I HAD lost my right to the throne. But, when I came home, my dad just forgave me for running away, and thanked me for stopping Valen. Before you knew it, my dad was anounceing to everyone at my homecoming that I was to be East Heaven's queen," Mint finished, while grabbing loads of food and putting it on her plate.  
  
"Oh...Well, did you accept your dad's offer?" Duke said, him and everyone else taking a seat.  
  
Flipping her hair, Mint replied, "I didn't have a choice. My dad thought that I was more responsible than when I was when I had stayed at East Heaven, and he thought that this burden would be a bit too challenging for Maya," Mint finished, stuffing a roll in her mouth and washing it down with some red wine.  
  
"Speeking of which, where is your more-refined-than-you'll-ever-be-sister?" Belle said, taking a bite of steak.  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?!" Mint yelled, slamming her fist down on the table and glaring at Belle.  
  
"It means exactly what I said!" Belle shot back, continueing to eat her steak.  
  
"Hmph! Well, if it's any of your bussiness, my little bratty sister is somewhere in the castle, being moody since she can't be queen anymore," Mint said, taking a piece of lobster and stuffing it in her mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY BRATTY?!?!?!?!" a voice screeched, making everyone jump a good few inches off their seats. Turning their heads towards the entrance of the dining room, stood Maya, looking like she had PMS and could kill someone just by staring at them.  
  
"...I take that back..." Belle said, shocked to hear Maya cuss. In fact, everyone but Mint was shocked to see Maya, who was looking like a nightmare: her weird looking hat looked like she had been chewing it out of rage, her once blue outfit was ratted and wrinkled, and she dragged the useless Book of Cosmos behind her, where Gramps was, trying to talk some sense into the young princess, but finally gave up and resided into one of the open chairs.  
  
Standing up and walking over to face her younger sibling, Mint began her explanation. "Well, for starters, you have been just about the grouchiest person on Earth, breaking things for no reason, snapping at anyone who talks to you, AND let's not forget your giant appetite, which is hard to say bigger than me and dad's put together!" Mint said.  
  
"HMPH!!!" was all Maya could say to that, turning towards the doors that led to the hallway.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Mint yelled, grabbing her sister by the arm, who helplessly tryed to swat it away.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Maya yelled, stomping her foot just like her older sister and turning around.  
  
"You barge in here, yell at me for calling you a brat, then turn to walk away?! WHAT A WIMP! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD ALWAYS FINISH WHAT YOU START?!?!?!?!?!" Mint yelled, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"WHO CARES!!!! WHY SHOULD I WASTE MY TIME ON A STUPID INGRATE LIKE YOU?!?!?!" Maya shot back, balling up her fists at her side.  
  
"YOU WANNA GO THEIR WITH ME?!?!" Mint yelled, bringing out her Dual Haloes and starting some magic in front of Maya.  
  
"YA!!!!!! WHY NOT?!?!?!" Maya yelled in return, pulling her Book of Cosmos out from behind her and starting the little magic it had left in front of Mint as well. Mint stopped her growing magic to stare at Maya, with an expressionless face.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! MY BOOK OF COSMOS TO MUCH FOR YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Maya yelled, smileing over Mint's cowardness. Mint stayed silent for a few seconds, then burst out with laughter, falling to the ground, pounding her fist against a floor tile.  
  
"?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!" Maya yelled, looking at her delirious sister.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN?!?! HAHAHA!!!" Mint managed out of her laughter.  
  
"FORGOTTEN WHAT?!?!" Maya yelled, stomping her foot once more.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! YOU, HAHAHA, GAVE, HAHAHA, YOUR BOOK'S, HAHAHA, POWERS, HAHAHA, TO ME!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!" Mint yelled through laughs.  
  
"?!?!?! that's right....You would just counter the Book's power and turn it against me..." Maya said, more reasonably than before. Getting up, (but slightly giggleing,) Mint stood, starting up her Golden Cosmos magic.  
  
"?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Maya asked, backing up a few steps.  
  
"I'M gonna finish what YOU started!!!" Mint yelled, almost ready to shoot Maya.  
  
"N-NO! YOU CAN'T!!!!!" Maya screamed, turning around to run, but was stopped by Mint's powerful magic.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Mint laughed as she saw her sister being hurt repeatedly by her bodacious magic.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya screamed, echoing off the hallway's walls, grabbing the attention of some soldiers on guard duty.  
  
"GIVE IT UP AND ADMIT THAT YOU COULD NEVER HANDLE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING QUEEN!!!!" Mint ordered, backing off a little from hitting Maya.  
  
"N-NEVER!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya managed out, still screaming.  
  
"I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!!!!!!" Mint yelled, forcing even more magic over Maya.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya screeched, falling helplessly to the ground as Mint stopped her magic.  
  
"Whatever...Just stay outta my way, and go to hell for all I care," Mint said, walking around Maya's heaving body and out of the dining room. Turning around, Mint told her friends, "You guys can keep eating all you want. I'm gonna go wait for Rod and Rue. Gramps? After they're done, show them to the guest bedrooms by my wing, okay?"  
  
"Yes Princess," Gramps answered, taking a apple from a fruit bowl.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya all later," Mint called over her shoulder, running out of the room and toward the front doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Walking out of the front doors, Mint continued walking until she decided to sit by one of the many fountains in East Heaven's garden. Sighing, Mint thought about Rue while gently guiding her hand across the surface of the fountain's water. She had to admit, she liked Rue. He was honest, cared a lot for the people he loved, and wouldn't give up on anything, no matter what. He was strong, which is one of the main reasons why Mint wanted him to come along.  
  
Suddenly, Mint heard a twig snap, and emediatley got her Dual Haloes ready to fire, jumping up from her current position.  
  
"It's okay! It's me, Mint!" a very familiar voice said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"RUE?!?!" Mint said excitedly, running over and hugging her old friend, then realising what she had done. Back away from the surprised Rue, Mint took one of her Dual Haloes and smashed it on Rue's head, making him cry out in pain.  
  
"OWW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Rue ordered, reaching to the now throbing bump on his head.  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?!?!" Mint yelled, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring at Rue. "Hey, where's Rod?" Mint asked, forgetting about Rue for a split second.  
  
"Rod? He's fixing up his ride," Rue replied, the pain easing in his head.  
  
"Oh, well... How've you been?" Mint asked, putting her Dual Haloes aside and blushing for asking such a weird question, one that she didn't ask much.  
  
"F-fine...You?" Rue said, blushing slightly and looking down on the ground.  
  
"Well, I got my right to the throne back," Mint said, walking back over to the fountain she was just at.  
  
"That's good news..." Rue said, following Mint. A silence went on, and Mint began feeling uncomfortable with just her and Rue there, waiting for Rod.  
  
"...R-rue?" Mint asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Y-ya?" Rue replied, feeling nervous.  
  
Sighing, Mint knew something that Rue didn't, and wanted to do what she wanted to do very much right now.  
  
"...Go to hell!" Mint said, taking out her Dual Haloes and starting some quick magic at Rue and firing it before he could react.  
  
"?! W-what are you doing?!" a frantic Rue asked, sounding scared to death.  
  
"C'MON!!!!!! GET UP AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" Mint yelled, starting up a more powerful blow, aimed right at Rue.  
  
"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Rue said, squirming to his feet and taking a few steps back.  
  
"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!!!" Mint answered, putting her Dual Haloes away and turning around.  
  
"M-mint?!?!" Rue started, sounding very confused.  
  
"HIYA!!!!!!!" Mint yelled, turning around and jump-kicking Rue in the face. Rue got knocked to the ground, Mint pounding him even deeper into the Earth.  
  
"HURRY! (WACK!) UP! (WACK!) AND! (WACK!) CHANGE! (WACK!!!)" Mint yelled, giving Rue some painful looking bruises.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Rue yelled in agony, finally glowing pink, just like Mint wanted HER to.  
  
"HMPH! YOU THINK YOU CAN SNEAK BACK HER INTO ROYALTY BY TURNING INTO RUE?! THINK AGAIN!!!......MODE MASTER!!!!" Mint yelled, jumping off the brunette she was stomping all over on.  
  
"...How could you...see through my...disguise...again?" Mode Master asked, panting on the ground.  
  
"How?! I'll tell ya how! Rue doesn't yell when I knock him on the head, he just asks 'what was that for?' in a very calm voice!" Mint finished, smileing proudly at Mode Master.  
  
"..." Mode Master was left speechless, and just went into a sitting position on the ground, tending to her wounds with some healing magic.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Mint asked, putting her Dual Haloes away and leaning up against a nearby shrub.  
  
"Why? To try and get my old career back, of course!" Mode Master explained, slowly getting to her feet.  
  
"Well, if that's the only reason you're here, then...Why did you change into Rue?" Mint asked, puzzled.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you had improved in your skill at all. And indeed, you have," Mode Master concluded, brushing all of the dirt off her.  
  
"Wait...Did porcupine come too?" Mint asked, seeing movement in the shadows of some shrubs.  
  
"MY NAME IS TRAP MASTER, GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!" the porcupine looking guy yelled, stepping out from the shadows and glaring at Mint.  
  
"Hey, porcupine," Mint said, smileing at Trap Master.  
  
"AARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Trap Master yelled, running up to Mint and pulling her off the ground.  
  
"WHATEVER!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!!!" Mint yelled, kicking Trap Master in the stomach.  
  
"YOU [expletive]!!!!!!!" Trap master yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Stop it Narcious! We are here to get our old positions back!" Mode Master told Trap Master.  
  
"HEY! She started it!" Trap Master said in defense.  
  
"WHO CARES WHO STARTED IT!" Mode Master yelled, (yes, she yelled in anger!)  
  
"..." Trap Master didn't bother standing up to his companion.  
  
"...So, you guys want your old jobs back, right?" Mint asked, wondering if they were trying to double cross her or not.  
  
"Yes. That is all we want," Mode Master said, returning to her calmness.  
  
"Ya, but knowing you, you'll prolly saw 'No way, you [expletives],'" Trap Master said.  
  
"No, I was gonna say, 'Why the hell do you wanna come back here?'" Mint said, surprising Trap Master.  
  
"Well, everyone knows that we helped Doll Master try to resurrect Valen..."  
  
"...So no one wants anything to do with us," Trap Master finished.  
  
"Dang... So, you two came here," Mint said, deciding on what to do: accept, or decline.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Alright, you two can have your old positions back if..." Mint finally said, smileing at the cute couple.  
  
"...If what?" the two asked in unison.  
  
"No. 1, you guys will only take orders from me, no one else..."  
  
"Okay," Mode Master said.  
  
"Alright," Trap Master added in.  
  
"Second, you'll be ministers instead of masters..."  
  
".......It'll be hard, but okay," Trap Master replied.  
  
"Anything else?" Mode Master asked.  
  
"Ya, one more thing..." Mint said, an evil smile appearing on her face.  
  
"...Yes?" Mode Master asked, dreading what Mint's last order would be.  
  
"...hehehe...You two have to kiss!" Mint said, giggling as the two masters looked from Mint to one another.  
  
"Why the hell should we?!" Trap Master butted in as him and Mode Master blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey! You want your jobs, don't you?!" Mint asked.  
  
"Well ya... But what does kissing have to do with getting our jobs back?!" Trap Master asked, Mode Master seconding his opinion.  
  
"Well, you guys could be our castle's janitors if you want..." Mint trailed off.  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"Fine!" the two said at the same time.  
  
"Good! Now, kissy wissy!" Mint said in a sing-song voice, enjoying how she can make them do whatever she wanted.  
  
"...F-fine..." Trap Master said, slowly turning towards the apple red Mode Master.  
  
"...Y-you ready?" she asked, looking down on the ground, but turning just as well.  
  
"Y-ya...." Trap Master choked out, stepping a bit closer to Mode Master.  
  
"Okay... on the count of 3..." Mode Master said, shuffling her feet over toward Trap Master where there lips were only inches away from touching.  
  
"Right...One..." Trap Master said, wrapping his arms s-l-o-w-l-y around Mode Master's waist.  
  
"Two..." Mode Master added, putting her arms s-l-o-w-l-y around Trap Master's neck.  
  
"Three..." the two closer-than-ever people said in unison, closing the gap between their lips, until they finally met. It was sooo perfect! Trap Master had the hots for Mode Master, and Mode Master had the hots for Trap Master! But they didn't just kiss... They were passionately frenching all the way, Trap Master lifting Mode Master off the ground slightly, and Mode Master pulling Trap Master closer to her until they looked like they were glued together.  
  
"...aawww..." Mint whispered, looking at how cute they looked.  
  
"mmmm..."  
  
"...."  
  
"mmmmmmm...."  
  
''..............."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
  
"OKAY! YOU GUYS CAN STOP WITH THE SOUND EFFECTS!" Mint yelled impatiently, but only getting louder sounds.  
  
"Fine! Geez! You guys can go through the door with babies everywhere for all I care!" Mint yelled as she took her position back at the fountain, with tears in her eyes, (yes, tears! Everyone crys!) Finally, (after about 3 minutes,) the two love birds came apart, and the first thing they did was look into the other's eyes.  
  
"Kirielle...I love you..." Trap Master said, no longer blushing but for once not being a loud cusser.  
  
"Narcious...I love you too..." Kirielle said, pulling Nracious down for another round. So, they kissed again, but made it short this time. After breaking the kiss of forever bottled up love, Narcious sweeped Kirielle off her feet and started to walk for the double doors, but stopped, ready to say something to Mint.  
  
"Mint...Um...Thanks. I've always wanted to do that," Narcious said, making Mint cry harder, but still silent.  
  
"...No problem you guys...Just go get a room already..." Mint managed out, her crystal tears falling into the fountain. Whispering something into Narcious's ear, Narcious let Kirielle get to her feet, and she walked over to where Mint was.  
  
"Mint, I know you'll find someone. Everybody does, in the end," Kirielle said, rubbing Mint on her back.  
  
"...What a bunch of crap..." Mint answered, hunching over even more and crying harder.  
  
"...Mint, just tell Rue how you feel," Kirielle whispered in Mint's ear, making her turn her head toward Kirielle, thinking 'How did she know?!'  
  
"Don't deny it. I know you like him. Everytime you look at him, you think, 'Why can't I just tell him?!' and 'Boy he's cute...' Mint, just open up your heart and tell him," Kirielle finished, looking over to Narcious who was patiently waiting.  
  
"Mint, you made me open up my heart to Narcious. You should do the same thing to Rue," Kirielle said, walking back to her lover.  
  
"...I can't love who I want to love..." Mint confessed, making the two turn around and face Mint.  
  
"Of course you can! All you have to do is go by anyone who doesn't want you to be with him," Kirielle said encouragingly.  
  
"Ya! Just like when you were searching for the [relic], you would go by anything that stood in your way!" Narcious added.  
  
"..."  
  
"Think it over. You never know...He may be the one for you..." Kirielle finished, her and Narcious leaving for Mint to wait for Rue. After the perfect couple were out of sight, Mint ran off towards the gate, tears streaming down her cheeks, closing her eyes telling them to stop.  
  
WAM! Mint ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"...Sorry..." Mint managed while choking on her words, getting up, ready to go past the stranger.  
  
"Mint?!" a voice called after her. Mint stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning around to face the wondering Rue.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Rue asked, running up towards Mint, who was still crying.  
  
"N-nothing! Mind your own bussiness!" Mint snapped, turning around, hopeing that Rue hadn't noticed she was crying.  
  
"It seems more than nothing... Do you want to talk about it?" Rue offered, concern clearly sounding as he spoke.  
  
"...You'll find out tommorow..." Mint told Rue, who was ready to comfort her. Smileing, Rue said, "Okay," then offered Mint his hand, which she just looked at for a few seconds, but eventually took hold of it and let Rue guide her back to her home.  
  
"W-where's Rod?" Mint asked, knowing that the two were supposed to be together.  
  
"Hehe... Rod took Johny Wolf out for a walk, and Claire wanted to go with him," Rue said, slapping his hand over his mouth, not wanting Mint to know that Claire tagged along.  
  
"? Claire's here?" Mint asked, looking toward Rue, who was dead silent.  
  
"Y-yeah... I didn't want her to be all alone, a-and Rod offered to take her along... saying that you wouldn't mind..." Rue said, awaiting a hit on the head. Stopping her tears from coming out of her eyes, Mint said, "Hey, I DID say for everyone to come, didn't I? So there's no problem there! The more the merrier, right?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should've known you wouldn't mind," Rue said, smileing at Mint, who gladely returned the smile.  
  
"HEY! WAIT FOR US!!!" Rod yelled, making Mint and Rue snatch their hand from the other's grasp.  
  
"Hey! Took you two long enough! You had me stuck here with this dope forever!" Mint said, refering to Rue, in a joke-ish way.  
  
"Hehe, yeah! You guys made me hang out with the bossy princess!" Rue added in, nudging Mint, who playfully returned the nudge.  
  
"Hehe! Sorry, but Johny Wolf went chasing after a Pollywog, adn it took us FOREVER to catch him!" Claire said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, c'mon! Let's get some food and call it a night!" Mint said, racing off toward the doors of her home, Rue, Claire, Johny Wolf, and Rod following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This was my fav chapter, (so far,) and I'd like to thank ucchan for giving me the idea of putting Trap Master, (Narcious,) and Mode Master, (Kirielle,) in my story! Thanks a bunch! Don't forget to R/R! 


	7. Nightime Surprises

Forced Emotions Chapter 7  
  
Nightime Surprises  
  
"Awww! That was a great dinner!" Klaus said, as he finished eating the last portion of food off of his plate.  
  
"Ya, you said it!" Duke replied, taking a gulp of his wine.  
  
"Phew.... That great dinner made me tired!" Elena said, leaning back in her seat and having a 'digestive moment'.  
  
"Well, if you like, Lady Elena, I can show you all to your rooms," Gramps offered as he wiped his mouth delicately with his napkin.  
  
"Yes, that would be great!" Mira said, getting up from her chair.  
  
"Let's all get some rest!" Klaus added in, signaling Elena and Prima to get up, since it was past their bedtime.  
  
Still stuffing her face, Mint just sighed, then continued eating, (this was her tenth serving!)  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm staying for dessert!" Mint said, proud of her gigantic appetite.  
  
"Heeey, I'm always ready for dessert!" Rod said, picking up his spoon.  
  
"Ya! We're the two who never turn down food!!!!" Mint said, laughing a bit. "Anyone else up for dessert?" Mint challenged.  
  
"...Maybe just a little!" Claire giggled, although she was stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey.  
  
"ALRIGHT! How 'bout you Rue?" Rod asked, looking at the ever so quiet Rue.  
  
Smileing, Rue replied, "A little cake and ice cream never hurt anybody!"  
  
"Cool! How about you two? Oh, never mind! You guys have THINGS to settle," Mint said to Belle and Duke, who darted their eyes toward Mint and blushed a lot.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Belle yelled, turning a brighter shade of red.  
  
"Whatever.............." Mint said, knowing they were more than friends.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!!!!" Belle gritted her teeth at Mint and stormed out of the room, Gramps following to show her to her room.  
  
"Let's go kids! It's way past your bedtime!" Mira said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Yes, you two need to rest up!" Klaus added in.  
  
"Okay..." Prima said, sounding very tired.  
  
"But I'm not tired one bit! And I want dessert!" Elena butted in.  
  
"Now now, you don't need any sweets before bed," Mira stated, forcing Elena out of her seat.  
  
"But!-" Elena started as she was already guided down the hall.  
  
"Well, good night everyone!" Klaus said, following his family.  
  
"...I better go check up on Milady..." Duke said under his breath, standing from his chair and keeping his eyes glued to the floor as he continued out of the room, blushing.  
  
"Are those two hopeless or what?" Mint asked as Duke left the room.  
  
"No kiddin'...." Rod added.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Let's head towards the kitchen!" Mint said eagerly, jumping from her throne-to-be and running toward the doors.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone else cheered, running after the still hungry princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Lets see, lets see...." Mint said as the rest of the midnight snackers entered the kitchen. Mint was rumaging through the freezer, and came out of it with a few tubs of vanilla ice creaem.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," Rue offered, seeing as Mint didn't have a good grip on one of the tubs.  
  
"Thanks," Mint said, Rue taking the tub that was about to fall in one hand.  
  
"Hey Rod? Can you get four bowls out of that cabinet?" Mint asked, pointing toward a cabinet toward Rod's left. Rod replied, "No prob," and got the four bowls.  
  
"Now, what do you guys like on your ice cream?" Mint asked.  
  
"I like chocolate syrup, if you have any," Claire said politely.  
  
"Yeah, we always have some! Rod?" Mint answered, turning to Rod.  
  
"Same here. I'd just die without my chocolate!" Rod said with a laugh.  
  
"You guys will probably think what I have on my ice cream is really weird," Mint started. "I have caramel and strawberries on mine."  
  
"Really?!" Rue blurted suddenly, making Mint jump.  
  
"Well, that's what I said!" Mint answered.  
  
"....That's my favorite too," Rue said, quieter this time.  
  
"Whoa! Didn't expect you to like such a combination!" Mint finished, gathering the toppings. Each of them were handed a bowl full of ice cream, then got to put however many of their toppings in with the ice cream. After all this was done, they all went out onto the patio to star gaze and talk.  
  
"Aw! It's always so warm out here at night!" Mint exclaimed, sitting in a lawn chair.  
  
"You're right; it feels great out here! Perfect weather for ice cream!" Rue said, scooping a spoonful of his ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"Ya, me and Johny Wolf sit out on nights like these all the time," Rod added, eating his ice cream as well.  
  
"Well, where me and Rue live, you can get a pretty good view of the sky, so we usually watch the sun set, then stay gazing at all the millions of stars," Claire said, getting a little homesick. A silence went on while everyone ate their dessert...  
  
"HEY! Look at that!!!" Claire shouted, dropping her ice cream on the patio and running out into the gigantic back yard. Everyone followed Claire as she stopped to stare up into the starlit sky.  
  
"Oooo!"  
  
"Awww!"  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Claire, Rue, Mint, and Rod said all at once as they peered into the sky. It was a meteor shower that had grabbed Claire's attention, and it was a wonderful sight, even better than fireworks! Each meteor looked like a giant ball of light, soaring through the star filled night.  
  
"They look like angels," Rue said, not moving his eyes from the shower.  
  
"And white magic," Claire added.  
  
"And shimmering snowballs," Rod butted in.  
  
"They look like giant marshmellows to me!" Mint said as the shower ended, making her friends laugh. "Well, they do!!!" Mint argued, but ended up laughing anyway.  
  
"Woops, our ice cream!" Claire exclaimed, running back toward the now melted ice cream, the rest of them following her once again.  
  
"Hey, no problem. We have maids here that will clean that up in the morning," Mint said, as Claire ignored her and continued cleaning up their mess which she had started.  
  
"Oh, no, I don't mind! It's my fault for dropping my bowl!" Claire argued as she scooped the spilt ice cream with a spoon and returned it to the bowls.  
  
"Really, it's no big deal," Mint offered, but Claire just kept saying "Sorry..." and "It's all my fault," as she continued to clean up the huge mess.  
  
"Claire, IT'S OKAY!" Mint said, grabbing Claire's scooping arm from continueing it's good deed with her firm grip.  
  
"But-" Claire began, but was interrupted by Rue's voice.  
  
"Claire, the maids and servants around here get paid to do what you are doing. That's their job. So in a way, your not making their jobs any easier, but making it harder money wise," Rue concluded.  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Mint mumbled, letting go of Claire's arm.  
  
"...Are you sure?" Claire finally asked, setting the spoon she held in her hand in a bowl. Now there was only a small portion of the melted ice cream left.  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" Mint said happily, flipping her hair and giving Claire a smile.  
  
"Okay, but since most of it's cleaned up anyway, can I offer to wash the dishes?" Claire asked, not giving up on her deed.  
  
"...If you insist..." Mint said, helping Claire to her feet.  
  
"Sorry, but I feel bad when I did something wrong..." Claire said weakly, lowering her head.  
  
"Hey, no problem!" Mint said, gathering up the bowls and passing them to Claire.  
  
"Thanks," is all Claire said before walking toward the sliding door to clean the dishes.  
  
"...H-hey! Let me help you with those!" Rod said suddenly, afraid that a theif or assassin might be lurking in the mansion's shadows.  
  
"Why, thank you Rod..." Claire said, waiting for him to be nearer to her, leaving Mint and Rue all alone. Mint just stood there, wondering why Rod had offered to help clean a few dishes. It just wasn't like him...  
  
"So..." Rue said, making Mint flinch at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Um... You wanna look around?" Mint offered, turning toward the yard before them that was filled with fountains, mazes, fancy lamps, and plants of all kind.  
  
"Sure..." Rue said, him and Mint beggining to walk out of the patio. The two of them walked on in silence, then Mint decided to start a conversation with her old companion.  
  
"This..." Mint started, pointing toward a huge golden monument that was shaped like a heart toward their right, "...was givin to me as a gift from this one old guy that wanted to marry me. Of course, I said 'Hell no, you old geezer!', but he left me stuck with it anyway!" Mint laughed, making Rue laugh slightly, too.  
  
"What's that?" Rue said, pointing to a copper fountain with a dolphin engraved in the middle.  
  
"That one was my dad's idea. He gave it to me when I was seven, and it's pretty special to me," Mint answered.  
  
"I see..." Rue said, wishing he could have a caring family like Mint's.  
  
"But," Mint started, walking quickly over to a beautiful granite monument that had a beautiful woman in the middle, surrounded in frozen granite waves that had some kind of flower on every other wave, "...this is the most important thing in my life...." Mint said weakly, nealing down toward a square slab of stone before it, that seemed to have some writing on it.  
  
"...What is it?" Rue asked, hopeing that Mint would tell him what this work of art was.  
  
".........This......... This is my mother's grave......" Mint choked out.  
  
"Oh................ I'm sorry............." is what Rue replied.  
  
"...... She had gotten really sick a few days after she had Maya..... I had known her for almost three years..... We were very close, and did everything together, like......... Playing hide and seek with my tutors, who never liked to play, and always scolded me for going away from my studies........... My mom, would then, tell them that I needed some fun and excitement in my life aside from all the work I did and everything I learned............. That's how I had started studying about magic and sorcery instead of history and math........ My mother taught me everything I now today, and I doubt it if I would have ran away from home if she hadn't inspired me with her magic skills............ It just about killed me when the doctor said she only had a few more hours to live........ I had spent every second of the few hours I had left with her next to her, sobbing silently, while she held Maya....... Telling me to look after my little sister, since she wouldn't get to know her mother, to really know her........ As much as I did........" Mint finished, finally letting the tears roll down her cheeks, not caring if Rue thought she was a crybaby or not.  
  
"...... Mint, I'm so sorry, but......... Look at it this way," Rue said, nealing down with Mint, offering her his hand. Looking up from her mother's name on the golden plate, Mint found that Rue didn't care if she was crcying, and gladely took his comforting hand.  
  
"You can remember all the good times you two shared together, like playing hide and seek......... You should look back on those moments because you care so much for her....... And, I consider you lucky......." Rue trailed off, not looking into Mint's watery eyes but down at the ground.  
  
"? Lucky? To have my mother, my best friend, dead?" Mint said with a threatening tone, tightening her grip on Rue's rough but soft hand.  
  
"Yeah........ You have a family....... I don't........" Rue whispered, making her ease her grip.  
  
"I'm just a doll forged by Valen...... I have no family....... I'm just an artificial substance that walks the Earth......" Rue reminded her, his own eyes filling with tears.  
  
"That's not true," Mint said firmly, making Rue look up from the dull ground.  
  
"But yes, it is!" Rue argued, looking deap within Mint's auburn eyes.  
  
"Well, the part of you being forged by Valen is right, but you do too have a family!" Mint argued back, making Rue wonder 'I have a family?'  
  
"Rue, you have Claire, Rod, Duke, Belle, Prima and everyone else! To us, you ARE a part of our family!" Mint urged, seeing the puzzled look on Rue's face.  
  
"? But we're just friends!" Rue started.  
  
"Yeah, I know! I consider my friends apart of my family!" Mint finished, taking the confused expression off of Rue's face.  
  
"Oh.... I see now," Rue said, giving Mint a playful squease.  
  
"You better! So don't go around saying your just a person without a family!" Mint said, taking a death grip on Rue's hand.  
  
"I won't! Friends?" Rue said, opening his arms to her.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Mint yelled, leaning over into his arms, each holding tight onto the other.  
  
"Rue, thanks. I feel better now..." Mint trailed off, breaking their embrace to stand up and offer Rue her hand. Rue took it, and they both began walking off toward the mansion. When they got close enough to see the patio, they both noticed that the lights were all out.  
  
"That's strange... I remember leaving all the lights on..." Mint thought aloud.  
  
"?! Claire!!!" Rue exclaimed, grabbing Mint's hand and running off toward the door which led into the kitchen. As soon as the to entered the room, both of their vision went black and then stumbled onto the tiles.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"This, Miss Elena, Sir Prima, is your two rooms," Gramps said, pointing to two doors side by side and opening them both so Elena and Prima could enter.  
  
"Wow!" they both said, although they were in different rooms.  
  
"This is sooo cool!!!" Elena exclaimed, running into the room and hopping on the queen sized bed that had pink bubble gum colored satin sheets on it.  
  
"No kidding!!!" Prima added in, running into his room and jumping on the the bed that provided him with comfort and midnight blue satin sheets.  
  
"Now, you two brush your teeth and get your pajamas on," Mira ordered, although Elena had both ran off into their separate bathrooms, eager to sleep in such a bed.  
  
"Lady Mira, Sir Klaus, your room is across from here," Gramps continued, turning around to walk a few steps and opened the door to Klaus and Mira's room.  
  
"We really appreciate this Gramps," Mira said, smileing at the old man.  
  
"There is no need to be grateful. You two helped Princess Mint when she ran away, and provided her with her needs," Gramps said in return as the couple went into the room.  
  
"Well, goodnight then," Klaus said, closing the door behind him quietly.  
  
"Now, Lady Belle, the room you'll be staying in is over here," Gramps said, leading Belle around the corridor and showing her her room.  
  
"Thanks Gramps," Belle replied, heading into her room.  
  
"Gramps!" Duke's voice was heard around the corridor, grabbing the old geezer's attention.  
  
"Yes, Sir Duke? Is something wrong?" Gramps asked as Duke approached him.  
  
"Yeah, where is Milady and my room?" Duke asked, panting a bit.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that you a-and Lady Belle were married, so I let you two s-share a room..." Gramps stumbled out, feeling really bad for what he had done.  
  
"?!" Duke seemed shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "Aren't there any other rooms available?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Because of my mistake, I didn't have the servants prepare another room. I'm terribly sorry, Sir Duke...." Gramps said, lowering his head grimly.  
  
".......... I've been in the same room with Milady before, a-and we didn't have much trouble. We're just partners, so I'm sure she'll let me stay with her........" Duke said, telling the aged man that it'll work out and that he should get to sleep as well, (it was past 12:30.)  
  
"Alright. I'll be sure to get your own room tommorow," Gramps replied, nodding and gracefully walking back around the corridor.  
  
(Okay Duke, you can do it this time, hopefully without any interuptions, too.) Duke thought, slowly bringing his fist up to gently knock on the door, when the door itself opened up to him.  
  
"Duke, what are you doing?" Belle asked, wondering why the heck Duke was at the entrance to her room.  
  
"Um, well, Gramps thought that we were, uh, married, so he, um, gave us a room to share......." Duke rushed out.  
  
"Oh, so you don't have any place to sleep but here, huh?" Belle asked, creaking the door open a bit more.  
  
"Y-yeah, that's it........." Duke said, blushing out of control.  
  
"*sigh*..... I guess you could stay here for the night. It's not like we haven't been in the same room to sleep in before," Belle said understandably, opening the door so Duke could step in.  
  
"Thank you, Milady," Duke replied,stepping inside the royal guest bedroom.  
  
"No problem. You can change in here. I'll be changing in the bathroom, so don't come in until I say you can!" Belle ordered, grabbing her bag off of the bed and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door securely behind her.  
  
(Phew..... Don't fail me now....) Duke thought, reaching into his pocket and rubbing the metal-like object in between his fingers. Duke quickly dressed into his night clothes, (a pair of boxer shorts and a loose t- shirt,) then walked around the room until he noticed that the room had a balcony. (Prefect....) Duke thought, smileing and walking over to the already open doors that led to the small balcony. (Milady must have been out here. I don't think that royalty would just leave windows open like this.......) Spotting a chair, Duke sat in it and gazed up into the night skys, which were filled with stars.  
  
"Duke?" Belle said, making Duke turn his head.  
  
"M-milady, were you out here? I'll leave if you want me to......" Duke said politely, standing from his chair.  
  
"That's okay. I wasn't doing anything important. I was just star gazing," Belle said, taking the chair that was beside Duke's.  
  
"O-oh, okay...." Duke trailed off, resuming his spot in his chair. Time passed on as the two silent travelers watched the night sky, when Belle pointed out something that made Duke jump a few inches off his seat.  
  
"W-what is it Milady?!" Duke rushed, following Belle's gaze into the sky.  
  
"Look! It's a meteor shower!" Belle said, scooting onto the edge of her seat, her eyes glued onto the magnificient sight.  
  
(Alright, Duke, RIGHT NOW!) Duke thought, squeasing the small object that he had kept in his hand.  
  
"M-milady?" Duke asked.  
  
"Not now!" Belle said angrilly, not budgeing her eyes from the meteor shower.  
  
"No, now!" Duke urged, for once making Belle turn her head in wonder, concern, and annoyance.  
  
"What!?" Belle asked, wanting to keep watching the show.  
  
"I need to ask you something...." Duke said, standing from his chair and looking down upon Belle.  
  
"What is it?!" Belle said, wanting to strangle Duke for not letting her watch the shower.  
  
Neeling, Duke began as the meteor shower kept going.  
  
"Milady, the very day I saw you, I had fallen deeply in love with you. Your light blue hair, your innocent eyes... They made you look like an angel in my eyes. When we met, and started traveling together, I got to love your personality, and I would just die if you weren't here in this world. So I ask you:" Duke said clearly, taking the golden ring with a glimmering diamond shaped like a heart on it out and letting Belle know what he was about to ask. "Will you give me the honor of marrying you?" Duke finished, looking deep into Belle's shocked, surprised, and embarrassed eyes, awaiting for an answer. Belle was speechless, and told herself over and over in her mind what she wanted to tell Duke. Locking her close to tears eyes onto Duke's, Belle began her answer.  
  
"..... Duke, when I met you, I thought you were just a dumb merchant or something, but when I got to know you better, I realised that, that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I've been wanting to tell you that as soon as I figured it out, but thought that you would throw my love for you away," Belle finished, letting her feelings for Duke sink into his heart and soul.  
  
"Really?" Duke finally said, his hand with the ring held out to Belle still holding it.  
  
"Yes. I love you Duke. Always and forever, so I want to get married to you more than getting [relics] or finding treasure!" Belle said, smileing as Duke smiled with her as he put the ring onto her ring finger. Getting up, the two travelers grew closer and closer as the meteor shower faded, and then one passionately kissed the other, holding onto each other tightly. This romantic moment lasted for several minutes, which was all it took for the meteor shower to end. Releasing their kiss, Duke and Belle stared deep into each others eyes.  
  
"I love you," Duke whispered in the silence of the night.  
  
"I love you MORE," Belle challenged, backing up, taking Duke with her until they were in their room.  
  
"Oh really?" Duke said, wrapping his arms around Belle's waist.  
  
"Yes, really!" Belle said, her arms finding their way around Duke's neck.  
  
"I don't think so!" Duke exclaimed, swirling Belle around and making them both fall onto the bed. Pulling him down closer to her, Belle whispered, "I KNOW so!" and sealed her words with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Dont you just HATE cliff hangers? I love 'em, so you'll just have to wait until I write chapter 8 to find out what kind of trouble Mint and Rue are in! :)~  
  
~FirePheonix33 


	8. A New Challenge

Forced Emotions  
  
A New Challenge  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mint and Rue yelled as they stumbled onto the kitchen's floor. Some cold and wet substance had fallen ALL over them. Both trying as hard as they could to stand, (scrambling upward, but slipping onto one another,) the royal princess and doll-boy, (hehe!:) finally gave up, not noticing the two laughing voices that came from the kitchen's darkness until they calmed down.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!!!!" the two now familiar voices howled as you could hear some thumps go down where Mint and Rue nealed. Mint, (getting another one of her crazy ideas,) flung herself forward which led into a tumble, and then whirled around, her Dual Haloes performing a new type of magic that lit up the whole room in a bright blue for a split second, then darkened as Mint froze the laughing Claire and Rod with the kind of ice magic. Flipping on the lights, Mint went to help Rue up by offering him her hand. Rue tryed to get himself up, even with the help of Mint, but he just slipped backward, bringing Mint down with him, (right, on, top, of, him...) Blushing, Mint started yelling at Rue.  
  
"YOU KLUTZ!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mint, strugleing to get up, but just fell back onto Rue.  
  
"S-sorry...." Rue said, blushing a lot along with Mint. Still strugleing, (and not letting Rue the Klutz help her,) Mint tryed again, but landed only a VERY CLOSE few inches away from Rue's face. For that split second, they both just gazed into the other's eyes, not breatheing or blinking........  
  
"?! Rod and Claire!" Mint brought up, rolling off to the side. THAT was a mistake... Mint knocked into the frozen Rod, and he began to tower over Mint. Now, Mint would have probably had some major injuries, if it wasn't for a flash of light that made the frozen Rod stay upright. Turning her head, Mint stared at Rue, who once again saved her life.  
  
"...W-what was that?" Mint asked, creeped at how Rue could have saved her while still lying on the slippery floor.  
  
"I don't know...." Rue trailed off, even though he had a theory about what just happened.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get these clowns out of this ice, Dual Haloes!" Mint commanded, starting up a special kind of fire magic that easily melted Rod and Claire, both of them falling to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Mint, i've never seen any magic that you have been useing lately before," Rue said, him and Mint helping the unconscious jokers to their feet.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Let's just take these two ta bed," Mint answered, taking Claire's arm around her neck and dragging her off to her wing of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"hehehe...." Mint and Rue giggled, gathering 'supplies' to get their friends back for dumping two full buckets of chocolate syrup mixed with ice cream on them.  
  
"hehehe! They won't know what happened to them in the morning!" Mint whispered excitedly, taking some whip cream and covering Rod's face with it, then handing the bottle to Rue, who took it and molded it onto Claire's face.  
  
"Next, two slices of oranges!" Mint commanded as Rue got the split orange out of a bag.  
  
"Oranges!" Rue whispered back, giving one of the slices to Mint and keeping one to himself. The two slid the oranges into their companions mouthes, giggling at how stupid they looked because the peelings were still on the orange, making them look some what like monkeys.  
  
"Now, wheres the red marker?" Mint asked, pulling it out of the bag. "hehehe....." Mint giggled, wiping some of the whip cream off of Rod's cheek and drawing a realistic lip-print on it, doing the same to his other cheek and forehead.  
  
"Oh man!" Rue said, ready to burst out laughing, but covering up his mouthe, afraid that he would wake up the sleeping criminals.  
  
"Here," Mint whispered, (almost ready to burst like Rue,) handing the marker to Rue.  
  
"What should I do with it?" Rue asked, not knowing what on Earth he could do to Claire with it.  
  
"Make some lips on Claire's orange, and put a big red spot on her neck, but small enough so that it looked like it came from Rod's mouth!" Mint giggled out, making Rue's eyes bulge out.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna give Claire a hiccie, (hick-ee,) even if it's fake!" Rue whispered, although he did it anyway after Mint threatened to freeze him too and do the same.  
  
"What next?" Mint asked, getting tired of doing all the thinking.  
  
"How about this?" Rue whispered, pulling out a long sausage link.  
  
"Perfect!" Mint whispered with glee, her and Rue wrapping the sausage around Rod and Claire, making them lay and touch each other side by side on the bed, looking like they were a cute couple.  
  
"hehehe!" Mint and Rue giggled, thinking that they better get back to sleep, gathering up their only evidence that led them to this hilarious crime and throwing it in a trashcan.  
  
"Let's go!" Mint whispered, running out of the room and down the hall with Rue following her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mint and Rue burst out with laughter as they both went out onto a balcony in the hallway, both stumbling over one another but only laughing harder as they went falling to the ground, rolling on their backs.  
  
"That was so fun! Do you do stuff like that around here?!" Rue asked loudly, continueing to laugh.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! Heck yeah! I wouldn't be here if I didn't have the guts to do these kinda pranks!!!" Mint responded.  
  
"Hehe-hehe! Really?! I've never done anything like that before in my life!" Rue said, his and Mint's laughter slowly fadeing away.  
  
"Really?" Mint asked, but then again considering after she spoke that Rue was just a calm, quiet person, not a reckless, loud person like herself.  
  
"Yeah..." Rue trailed off, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the clear summer sky.  
  
"Phew..... That was tireing..." Mint said, getting in the same position as Rue.  
  
"No kidding. I thought I was tired after dinner, but that laughing makes you really exhausted," Rue added. A nice peaceful silence went on. There were only a few sounds that could reach Mint and Rue's ears, and that was the cricketing of bugs, the rustling of sleeping animals, and the steady breatheing of the two teenagers. Mint found the hardly noticeable sounds were soothing, and nearly fell asleep until Rue started talking.  
  
"Heh, hey Mint? Y'know, you remind me of-" Rue started, but stopped when he heard Mint talking very silently to herself.  
  
"-A girl, that I, once knew. I see her face everytime, I look, at you......" Mint began softly singing the song that her mother had sung to her when she was little, (hey, they don't have cd's and people like Usher!) Waiting for Mint to finish, Rue just gazed adoreingly at Mint, wondering if anyone could see the gentle, kind girl that he knew, instead of the rude, persistant princess everyone was used to.  
  
Seeing that Rue was waiting patiently so he could continue talking, Mint stopped. "Sorry, it's just that my mother had sung that song to me when I was little, and you reminded me of it. I have forgotten all about it, until you just sparked my memory," Mint said, in a way thanking Rue for reminding her.  
  
"Oh...." Rue said, not wanting to get Mint angry or make her cry when reminded of her mother.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Mint asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just gonna say: you remind me of, (this may sound silly,) but you remind me of the stars for some reason...." Rue choked out, not wanting to sound corny.  
  
"Really?" Mint asked, turning towards Rue. "How so?"  
  
"Well, it must be the way you can always look up into the night sky, and there you see millions of stars, gleaming their brightest, but one star always sticks out. It could be brighter, darker, shinier, or dimmer, but you'll always see it. Now, compare that with our world, everyone being a star. We all have different personalities, our own looks, our own lives. You were the one star that stuck out to me, Mint. When I first met you a year ago, you seemed normal, just like everyone else. You had your own personality, you had looks that expressed your personality, and you also had that pretty normal looking life of yours. But as I got to know you better, you seemed different everytime I saw you. I don't know why, but I sensed something different about you. You had a great personality, you looked like you would take on anything to get the [relic], and your life just seemed so adventurous, but then, when I came back after you wanted everyone to be here, something changed...." Rue trailed off, leaning up, resting his arms on the ground and continueing to look at the sky. "But, I just don't know what happened. Your soul just seemed to be so happy and spirited, then changed into something...I don't know... not you, I guess. Is there anything wrong? Was there something so wrong that you needed all of us to support you? Please tell me, Mint," Rue finished, laying his deep, concerned brown eyes on Mint's beautiful, clever auburn ones.  
  
"Wow... Never considered myself a star... But... Yeah, you're right. Something isn't right...... Do you think you can wait until tommorow? When I tell everyone what's up?" Mint asked, feeling as if she was falling into Rue's enchanting eyes.  
  
"I-I guess so..." Rue stammered, returning his gaze toward the sky. Lost in his trance, Rue nearly jumped straight up when Mint's hand found his.  
  
"Let's get to bed. I'll show you your room," Mint said, smiling the smile that made Rue blush, panic, and quiver, all at once.  
  
"Alright..." Rue whispered, wanting to stay and talk with Mint for hours, even though he was too tired to even stand up.  
  
"Good. I'm beat! Let's go!" Mint said, getting up and yanking Rue's hand with her, making him stagger up with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Well, here's your room!" Mint announced, opening a heavy wooden door that led to Rue' sleeping quarters.  
  
"Whoa...." Rue said, looking with big eyes around at his new surroundings. A what seemed to be wooden sleigh bed was by the wall that lay before them when they first entered, covered with blankets designed with green, silver, and white swirls. The same kind of wood made up a desk with a green wooden chair to go with it, with a beautiful vase that had freshly picked roses in it, a huge dresser that had two huge handles that opened up like a door, two nightstands that were on both sides of the king sized bed, both having a oil lamp on them, and another two doors that probably led to a closet and bathroom.  
  
"THIS is a GUEST bedroom?!" Rue finally asked, coming out of his state of astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, pretty cheap, huh?" Mint said seriously, leaning against the door frame, arms folded over her chest.  
  
"You mean you have even MORE furnishings in your room?!?!" Rue exclaimed, not seeing how any room could be better than this one he was standing in.  
  
"Duhhh, I'm royalty. I get waaay cooler stuff than you do," Mint said, finally sounding tired.  
  
"No way....." Rue said, thinking of how stupid he must seem to Mint. Rue had been used to a nice single cot with a nightstand and small dresser, not like this pampered room.  
  
"*yawn* I'm gonna go to sleep. My room's just down the hall, to you right. Last door at the end of the hallway," Mint said, turning to leave.  
  
"Thanks, and goodnight.... Mint," Rue said as he watched the girl he loved walk out his door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, i probably talked waaay too much in this chapter, but just wait until the next one! *grins evily at the possibilities of making you read boring conversations* Thanks for reading, now start reviewing already! I'll post chapter 9, *squels with joy and pats self on back,* as soon as i finish it. Bye-bye 4 now!  
  
~FirePheonix33 


	9. Match Making Duo!

Forced Emotions  
  
Match Making Duo!  
  
"Aww! I can't take another step!" Mint said aloud as she entered her room, and plopped down on her bed. "Heh, Rod and Claire will have a heart attack when they wake up!" Mint layed comfortably on her bed, then decided to get in it and sleep for eternity. Getting her pajamas, Mint thought about how she was going to break her explanation on why she called everyone here in the first place, and knew that the news might shock them, and she dreaded even thinking about her father's evil plot. Well, it wasn't actually evil, but it was mean to-  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Mint's thinking came to a hault when she heard a knock at her door. Finishing putting on her pajamas, (which was a pair of purple silky pants and a purple silky short sleeved button down shirt to go with,) Mint walked over to the door and opened it, surprised at what she saw.  
  
"What are YOU doing here???" Mint asked Maya, who looked very embarassed, (not to menchon cleaner,)staring at the floor.  
  
"Um... Well... You see..." Maya fumbled with her words, figeting with the drawstring on her red cotton pajama bottoms.  
  
"What?! If your not going to say anything, then I suggest you leave and let me sleep!" Mint said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping one foot.  
  
"Okay, I knew I was going to have to ask you this someday, but I don't know how to say it..." Maya said, not making much sense.  
  
"What could take you THIS long to just ask me something?!" Mint asked, getting impatient.  
  
"I guess I'll just come out and say it..."  
  
"Well hurry up, will ya?!"  
  
".........How come I'm bleeding?" Maya finally asked, turning around where Mint could see that Maya just started her period.  
  
"Jeez! You don't even know what's happening to you?!" Mint said, welcoming Maya to step in her room while she got her a few pads.  
  
"W-well, you were with mom before me, and I figured that you knew what is happening to me, since she probably told you before she died......." Maya said, feeling stupid as she stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Mint said, rumaging through a drawer in her bathroom.  
  
"Now, you just started your period. That means you'll bleed like this every other month, you'll have to put up with it, and you'll need these so you don't bleed through all your clothes," Mint said, handing Maya a box of pads.  
  
"Oh, I see....... But what do I do with them?" Maya asked, holding one of the pads up.  
  
"You line them with your underwear like a diaper," Mint said through gritted teeth, wanting to sleep.  
  
"Oh, okay..... Thanks..." Maya said, walking out of the room as Mint got in her bed. She fell asleep in just a few seconds, exhausted from the night's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Mint's auburn eyes slowly opened from her night's rest.  
  
"*yawn* That was a great sleep!" Mint announced, jumping up from her bed and starting to get ready. Just as she finished attaching her rings to her belt, her bedroom door creaked open. It was still early in the morning, (4 a.m. to be exact,) so it was dark in her room since the sun rose up on the other side of the castle.  
  
"? Who's there?" Mint asked cautiously, gripping her rings if it was someone she didn't know. Mint could see the outline of the figure: it was a little taller than her, had broad shoulders, and it seemed to be a man.  
  
"I said, who are you?!" Mint ordered, stomping her foot as usual. As she was about to stomp it a second time after a few seconds went by, her foot stopped a few inches from the ground, frozen in the air. Mint tryed to make her foot meet the ground, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What the heck?!" Mint yelled, moving her hand down to help her foot, but it froze just as well when it met her foot. Looking up, Mint was about to start yelling at the stranger, but found that she couldn't find any words.  
  
(What's going on?!?!) Mint thought, starting to get really ticked off at the shadow for making her mysteriously stop stomping. After Mint finished her thought, the shadow started taking slow, steady strides toward her, until they were face to face. Mint could feel the shadow's breath on her face, and wanted the intruder to just back off and let her begin her day.  
  
(What does this guy want from me?!?!) Mint thought frantically, still trying to get out of the invisible force field, but having no luck. Then, Mint's arm and leg came slowly out of the force field, (obviously under the shadow's control,) until her arm met her side, and her foot met the flooring. The young princess stood like a column, just standing there. Then, the shadow moved closer, to the range of a kiss, and started putting his lips upon her's.  
  
(Eww! BACK OFF CREEP!!!!) Mint screamed in her mind, although she continued kissing the stranger, not out of her on free will, but of the man's.  
  
"Mint?" a far away voice asked.  
  
(YES! Someone's here to help me!!!) Mint thought excitedly, darting her eyes everywhere to try and find her rescuer.  
  
"MiNt?" the voice asked again, begining to fade and sound all funny with different pitches.  
  
(Over here!) Mint thought, not wanting the other person to leave.  
  
"mmiiiinnntttt???" the voice said a final time. The shadow before Mint stopped kissing her, and went a few inches away from her, locking his eye's to her's. Then, a gold and white light appeared from nowhere right in front of them, but Mint didn't get a chance to see the intruder's face. Instead, everything disappeared, leaving Mint with a black nothingness as her surroundings.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Mint?" the same voice asked Mint, who was laying peacefully on her bed. Mint bolted upward, (knocking her head against the person who was calling her name,) remembering what had just happened.  
  
"Oww!" Mint yelped out in pain as the two skulls made contact, Mint going back down on the bed and the other person going on the floor, startled at how quickly Mint had just woken up when it was trying to wake her up for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"Whoa!" the voice said as it fell to the soft carpet.  
  
"....Oww...." Mint said, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"Phew..... You almost gave me a heart attack, Mint..." the manly voice said, getting up and also rubbing his head where it hurt. Looking up from her bed, Mint focused her eyes on the blob of color before her, and found that stood before her was........  
  
"Rue?!" Mint said, looking at the head-rubbing Rue. Blushing, Rue replied, "Y-yeah? It's me..." Taking the covers off of herself, Mint got out of bed, and knocked Rue on the head, (where he wasn't rubbing it,) with a lot of force.  
  
"Ow...!" Rue yelped in pain, stumbling backward but got caught by Mint's death grip that hung tightly to the collar of his nightshirt.  
  
"Why are you in MY room when I'M sleeping?!?!" Mint demanded, shaking Rue a little. It was around 4 in the morning, and it was pretty dark in the room, but Rue could easily see Mint's burning auburn eyes staring at him in anger.  
  
"S-sorry, but I wanted you to come with me..." Rue trailed off, Mint releasing him from her hand.  
  
"Where?" Mint asked, following Rue out of her room.  
  
"You'll see...." Rue said slyly. Hearing Rue like that made Mint freak, for Rue was the calm, sane person, who had a innocent tone of voice everytime he spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"..........Hmmm???" Rod's sleepy voice said as he wondered where he was. As Rod was about to get up, (his eyes still closed,) he found that he was restrained by some sort of rope. Opening his eyes, Rod stared in horror at what he saw, and stopped breathing all together. Laying next to him was what seemed to be Claire, only covered with whip cream and an orange in her mouth, that seemed to have lipstick on it. Rod also found that he, too, had an orange slice in his mouth, and that Claire was in his arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
(What the heck?!?!?!*sweat drop*) Rod yelled in his head, blushing under his own coat of whip cream for being so close to Claire, and in the same bed. Claire mumbled in her sleep and just went closer to Rod, not knowing of where she was.  
  
(Shit.........) Rod thought, calming down and trying to find a way out of his position. Rod looked at what was wrapped around his shoulder, and saw that a long rope of sausage held him and Claire so close together.  
  
(Wait a second......) thought Rod, a scary thought coming to his mind. (What if.... Oh no!) Rod looked down, and was so relieved to see that his clothes were on. He took a glance at Claire, and saw that she still had her clothes on too.  
  
(Phew.......) Finally thinking without worrying, Rod spit out the orange in his mouth, and was cautiously trying to wake Claire up without freaking her out.  
  
"Claire? Hey, wake up... We have a problem here!" Rod said, nudging Claire enough to wake her up.  
  
"Hmm?" Claire mumbled, her eyes getting ready to open.  
  
"Claire, what ever you do, try not to scream or freak out, okay? Someone..... Open your eyes and see for yourself...." Rod said, plugging his ears if Claire did scream. Claire mumbled again, then barely opened one eye, which was enough to let her know where she was.  
  
"?!" Claire's eyes jumped open, not believing what she was seeing: a Rod that had what seemed to be whip cream on his face, as well as three lip prints on his face.  
  
(Did I do THAT?!?!) Claire thought, getting ready to scream, but found that her mouth was occupied at the moment. Putting her tongue up toward the front of her mouth, Claire tasted...... (Hmm.... it's... an... orange???)  
  
Claire thought, confused at why she had an orange in her mouth. Rod had closed his eyes, and now slowly opened them, seeing that Claire wasn't going to scream. Claire took her orange out of her mouth, wondering how it got there. Claire blushed, seeing how close she was to Rod.  
  
"Um.... Rod? H-how come we're this close in.. *gulp* a bed????" Claire asked nervously, frozen in her position.  
  
"I don't exactly know, but we need ta get outta this," Rod answered, reaching his hands toward the sausage link and biting through it.  
  
"Right..." Claire said, joining Rod.  
  
"Let's sit up, okay? It'll be easier that way," Rod suggested, stopping his chewing.  
  
"Yes, that would be better," Claire said. One problem how this didn't work out: the two of them went up at different times. Rod got up first, but Claire continued finishing the link she was chewing, so Rod accidently fell back when Claire didn't come with him, rolling onto Claire, making their faces only a few centimeters away. The two of them held their breath, just staring at the other's eyes.  
  
(Well, this doesn't look good.........) Rod thought, blushing at the places where you could see his skin.  
  
(I don't know about this.........) Claire thought at the same time, biting her lower lip, no wanting to let her breath out. Then, Claire figured it out: she liked Rod. For some reason, it just came to her that very moment. It must have been............  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Johny Wolf!!!" Claire and Rod shouted as the little dog chased a helpless Pollywog off the trail of East Heaven.  
  
"Come back!!!!" Claire yelled, her and Rod running after Johny Wolf.  
  
"He never runs off like this!" Rod shouted over to Claire. Johny Wolf continued to chase and bark at the Pollywog, who ran just as fast as the miniature wolf.  
  
"Awww!!!!" Claire screamed as she tripped over an overgrown root that submerged from the ground. Claire would have fallen, if Rod hadn't caught her from behind since Claire had gone ahead of him. Claire looked up, and said, "Thanks....," looking into Rod's eyes for a split second.  
  
"No prob. Let's go catch up to Johny Wolf!" Rod answered, starting to run and holding onto Claire's hand as the two of them continued chasing the little dog.  
  
*Reality*  
  
Claire looked deep into Rod's eyes once again, only this time, wanting to do something now that she didn't even think about doing then. Claire carefully guided her hand to where it rested on Rod's neck, and did the same to the other, making Rod blush even more. Claire had stopped blushing as soon as she figured out that she had fallen in love with Rod, hoping that he would return her feelings.  
  
Rod got the idea that Claire liked him, and wondered if he liked her too. (She's a great, understanding person, but Luicine........) Rod thought as the two lay frozen, as if they were a sculpture instead of real people. Claire thought it was a good time to try, and slowly put force on Rod's neck, making him close the gap between their lips. Rod restrained at first, but then saw the hurt eyes that gazed upon him, and went down further without Claire pushing him, until the young couple finally shared their first kiss together, (okay, first french kiss together.)  
  
(Yeah....) Rod thought, getting a little hint of orange on his tongue as it intertwined with Claire's. (I like her...) Rod thought, putting Claire's cheeks in his hands, his mouth starting to move down Claire's neck...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"!_o_!" Rue and Mint stared with their jaws open wide, watching the romantic scene before them behind the door that led to the 'love nest.'  
  
"...L-let's get out of here..." Rue suggested, starting to close the door silently, Mint nodding in agreement. With the door closed, the two match makers leaned against the door where sounds came from, and sighed heavily.  
  
"Dang, that's another two people I put together!" Mint whispered in Rue's ear.  
  
"? What do you mean, 'another two people'?" Rue asked curiously, not getting what Mint said.  
  
"Well, before I ran into you, Mode Master and Trap Master came by, wanting their old jobs back. So we talked, and I said that I'd let 'em come back if they did some of my conditions. *sigh* Go figure, I made them kiss each other just for a laugh, but they turned into a couple right there, practically making out in front of me. So, now Rod and Claire are the second people I hooked up, again just for a laugh," Mint saidin a whisper, Rue getting wide eyes and staring at Mint. Rue was left speechless. He couldn't believe Mint would do such a thing, even if she just wanted to laugh.  
  
"You REALLY did that?" Rue asked, coming out of his state of shock.  
  
"Yeah... Never thought of me as a match maker!" Mint joked, getting up and heading back toward her room. Turning around, Mint said, "Thanks for waking me to see that, Rue. I'd get lost before they know we were here."  
  
"No problem. That was pretty funny at first," Rue said, grinning as he watched Mint walk back toward her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	10. Maya's Big Secret

Forced Emotions  
  
Maya's Big Secret  
  
Walking back toward his room, Rue was caught deep in thought, replaying everything that just happened in his head. Claire and Rod. Rod and Claire. They did make a cute, happy couple, Rue had to admit. And, Claire hadn't been seen that happy ever since he had brought her back from the dead by using the Dewprism. Rue wasn't jealous: he was just happy to see Claire so happy. But there was one thing that bothered Rue a lot: he thought Rod had a girlfriend. He remembered Rod telling him about how hard it was when he first started making weapons, then never giving up because of what his girlfriend....what was her name...?......Lu...? Loo?....something that started out like Lu....told him.  
  
Rue stopped walking, a frightening thought surfacing from his world of thoughts and endless possibilities.... (What if Rod was still with that other woman, even though he just kissed Claire...?) Rue thought, his eyes opening very wide. Trying to shake the awful thought from his mind, Rue reminded himself that Rod hadn't seen her in a long time, so she had probably moved on by now.... Right?  
  
(No, Rod wouldn't toy with Claire's feelings, if he was still seeing that other woman or not...) Rue thought, opening the door to his room, seeing that no one else but him and Mint where up, not including Rod or Claire since they were busy. There was nothing to do. Rue just stood staring out his window, where the moon was slowly fading, and the sun was just arising.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
(Phew, now what am I gonna do?) Mint thought, slumping herself into her desk chair, sitting in the chair backward and resting her arms and chin on the back of the wooden chair. Mint was still asking herself, 'How the heck am I gonna explain everything?' Gritting her teeth, Mint thought, (Why didn't you think ahead, plan a speech, or think of something smart!!!?)  
  
Seeing as no one was up yet, Mint was stuck thinking about how she was gonna explain the whole tournament thing to everyone. The tournament was to be held in a few days from now, and Mint didn't think that any of the guys would be willing to help out with her plan. (Why did you think up such a pathetic plan, you moron!!!?) Mint yet again yelled to herself. (You could have been training harder, so no man could be able to beat you, just in case you were wrong at being the strongest around!!!) Hmph. That was the question of the day: why, why, why, why, WHY!!!? Why did everything have to be so complicated!? So impossible!?  
  
Sighing, Mint closed her eyes, wondering if her plan would even work. (Oh well...) the princess thought to herself. (Guess I'll just have to wait and see how things turn out...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Groaning, Mode Master, rolled over, laying the side of her forehead on Trap Master's bare arm, and putting her left arm over his blanket covered torso. A small grin showed up on Mode Master's lips. Last night had been fantastic. She loved Trap Master, but she had never had the guts or courage to tell him, afraid he would reject her. Then Mint showed her that that was a risk you had to take, even if the results were good or bad. When she saw how Mint was crying, wanting to be able to choose her own path in life, Mode Master felt terrible at what she had just done. Kissing Trap Master in front of Mint had really upset her feelings, wanting the position she and Trap Master were in, only with Rue.  
  
Although a little weak from last night, Trap Master startled Mode Master by rolling toward her face, still fast asleep, breathing silently. Yes, last night was a night to remember. It was so many words, Mode Master could think up twenty, probably more. Fantastic was one; others could be entertaining, unforgettable, romantic, exciting, unpredictable, enjoyable, long lasting, painful, yet what everyone needs at some point in life. Mode Master nuzzled against Trap Master's bare chest, holding him tight, afraid he might perish and be gone forever if she let go. Trap Master embraced Mode Master, making her grin.  
  
Looking up, Mode Master heard Trap Master say, "I love you..." then sealed his words with a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!?" Maya yelled at Gramps, (throwing a hair brush at him,) who was merely trying to calm the out of control princess down.  
  
"Princess Maya! *crash* *duck* Please stop at once!*crash* *duck again*" Gramps begged, dodging every item Maya threw at him.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU OLD BASTARD!!!!" Maaya yelled back, chasing Gramps around her room with her Book of Cosmos, even though there was no power left in it.  
  
"I beg of you, Princess! Stop!!!" Gramps whimpered, running out of Maya's room, giving up.  
  
"AND DON'T BOTHER ME AGAIN!!!!!!!" Maya screamed, slamming her door shut and sliding against it. As you all know, Maya had gotten her period, which could explain what had just happened. Maya was already in a bad enough mood, and her period just made it worse.  
  
(God, why can't I be queen of East Heaven?! That bitchy sister of mine doesn't deserve to be the next ruler!!! I won't allow it!!!!!) Maya thought to herself, jumping to her feet and storming to the other side of her room. Maya looked out her window, (which oversaw the gate to the castle,) and nearly fell out it when she saw the banner that was hanging from the very tall gate entrance.  
  
Stomping her foot, Maya screamed, "NO!!! NO WAY IS MINT HAVING A TOURNAMENT!!! NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!!!" Maya read more of the banner. It read: Tournament to be held in the honor of Princess Mint, who will be the final challenge to those who get past all of the opponents. Tournament begins in three days from today. Whomever beats Princess Mint will get her hand in marriage. If no one is capable of beating Princess Mint, then she shall rule the kingdom without anyone by her side.  
  
"?! NO!!! EITHER WAY SHE'LL RULE THE KINGDOM!!!" Maaya screamed again in a higher pitch than before. "I'LL KILL HER MYSELF!!!" Maaya finished, storming out of her room, where a servant with a brown dress that had a hood covering up his face stood before her door.  
  
Taking a deep breath in, Maya yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT ANYONE IN MY WAY!!!?" The hooded servant didn't move, flinch, or say anything back.  
  
"AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!!!" Maya demanded. The servant did as he was told.  
  
"It's been a while, Maya," came the gentle voice of the servant.  
  
"?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Maya said, taking a few steps back to where she was in her room. The hooded servant followed her in, and closed the door behind him, locking it.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT!!! GET OUT OF-" Maya started, but the servant lunged at her and covered her mouth, pinning her to the ground as well.  
  
"?!" Maya struggled to get free of the person's strong, yet gentle grasp, who she knew now wasn't a servant.  
  
"Sshh! It's okay!" a more familiar voice than before said.  
  
"!!!" Maya knew right as the stranger finished who he was, and stopped struggling. He removed his hand from her mouth and held out his hand to help her up, which she took.  
  
"What are you doing here?! I told you not to come here! You'll get put to death if you are caught being in here with only me!!!" Maya said in a surprised and frantic whisper. Taking off his hood, the man revealed some silver/white hair, that was covered up by a striped bandana. A strand of hair stuck up on the back of his head, and their was a blue diamond that was barely visible, (it only half showing,) under his bandana. It was a shard of the Dewprism.  
  
"I'm sorry! But I had to see you again! I couldn't live another day without you!" Ruenis whispered back.  
  
"Of course you can live without me! We can't stay together! I'm royalty, and my father would never let us be together!" Maya whispered, her and Ruenis's hands finding each other. Both of their hands trembled from the shock of seeing one another, although Maya's shook more violently.  
  
"What happened to you?! Did someone hurt you?!" Ruenis asked frantically, looking at what a mess Maya was.  
  
"?! Oh no! My father is allowing Mint to become queen, and I wanted to be queen, and not her, and-" Maya rushed, tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as Ruenis layed a gentle finger upon her lips, then embracing her in a hug.  
  
"You don't have to say another word. I understand..." Ruenis comforted Maya, holding her close to him. He still couldn't believe that he had managed to come all the way to East Heaven, just to see Maya! Ruenis had missed Maya ever since their encounter at Ruenis's 'birth place'. It was Maya who had discovered Ruenis in the first place. Maya was browsing through a set of Aeon ruins, searching for an item that was said to bring power back to the Book of Cosmos, and stumbled upon a Doll of Valen, (which was Ruenis.) That's kind of how he got his name. Ruin didn't sound all that great, for he was also a Doll of Valen, so they wanted 'Rue' to be a part of the name, thus coming up with 'Ruenis'.  
  
Now, just in case you wonder why Ruenis is here to see Maya, this might clear that question:  
  
*When Ruenis was discovered...*  
  
"You have to be here somewhere..." Maya mumbled to herself, searching around for an ancient item called the Kosumosu Ishi, (aka: Cosmos Stone,) at the Ruins of Skwell, which was once a very powerful kingdom. Turning over pieces of debris, not finding the Cosmos Stone, Maya sat on a fallen column, and sighed a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Where can you be?! Come out already!" Maya said to herself, getting tired of searching. Maya had been searching for the past three days, and she, (not with the help of the soldiers guarding her,) had almost covered every square inch of the city ruins, and with no luck of finding the Cosmos Stone. Maya shook her head, got up, (ready to give up looking,) but saw a small hole in an old, (cracked at some places,) wall, that was just big enough to have Maya fit through.  
  
"..."  
  
Flinching slightly, Maya got off her makeshift chair and walked over to the hole.  
  
(...What the heck...) Maya thought, pushing herself into the hole.  
  
"Ow!!!" Maya cryed in pain as she passed through the hole. Looking at her left arm, there was a cut in her favorite attire, [just the shirt,] which was her usual white and blue long sleeved shirt and pants, that she wore with her funky white and blue hat, and also with her brown leather gloves and boots,) as well as a gash on her arm, that revealed blood that started oozing out. Maya quickly tore a piece of fabric off of her left arm, and wrapped it around her wound.  
  
"It's okay... It's nothing you can't handle..." Maya said to herself, taking a few steps into her new surroundings. It was dark, and the hole was the only 'window' that let light into the cavern. In the middle of the cave, (surrounded by water,) were a few steps, that led up to a coffin looking box.  
  
"...Why not? The Cosmos Stone might be there..." Maya said aloud, walking cautiously over to the box. Maya stopped at the beginning of the steps, then began up them after she took in a breath, holding it until she reached the top. Looking over the box, Maya gasped and jumped a little at what she had discovered. There, in the box, lay a boy, looking to be about her age, (which was 13.) He wore brown, leather gloves and boots, a white and golden long sleeved shirt, white and blue pants, was probably a few inches taller than Maya, with a striped white and golden bandana covering some silver/white hair, and a blue mineral of some sort. Maya's heart was pounding against her rib cage, waiting to see if the boy would move or not. Not even thinking, Maya rested her right hand on top of the glass lid, and it began to glow around the edges. Although frightened, Maya kept her hand on the lid, until it disappeared, and put her hand back by her side when it did. The boy in the coffin moved, and he floated up, with the help of some magic that made him float. Maya wanted to run more than ever from the boy, (not knowing if he was a threat or not,) but also wanted dearly to find out who he was.  
  
The boy opened his eyelids, (revealing a pair of dark, dark brown eyes,) blinked a few times, and set his gaze upon the young princess.  
  
"...Who are you?" the boy asked in a soft, gentle voice, that you could sense having a little bit of fear in it. (Who is this stranger? Has she come to...rescue me? To help me?)  
  
Maya didn't know what to do. The boy didn't seem to be a threat, but Maya kept her guard up, just in case.  
  
Gathering her courage, Maya said, "I am Princess Maya of the East Heaven Kingdom, and I have come here in search of the Cosmos Stone."  
  
(He doesn't.......seem dangerous. After all, you DID get him out of that box, for who knows how long he has been trapped in that thing, so he should show you some gratitude!)  
  
The boy just stared at her, unmoving. This made Maya very uncomfortable, so she decided to speak up.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"..." The boy didn't say anything. He just stared at her, mesmerized.  
  
"Okay... Well, sir, would you mind helping me?" Maya asked.  
  
"I am sorry, but I must go about my duty," the boy finally replied.  
  
"? Duty? Maybe I can be of some assistance," Maya offered.  
  
"That would be very kind of you, miss. I am in search of the Dewprism."  
  
"!!!"  
  
"I must do everything in my power to get to the Dewprism, so my master, Valen, can come back to this world and reign over the universe," the boy said.  
  
"No! Are you... A Doll of Valen?" Maya said, taking a step downward.  
  
"Yes, I am. Will you help me?" the doll asked.  
  
"Help you?! I am sorry, sir, but the Dewprism no longer exists in this world," Maya said quickly, going down another step.  
  
"No longer exists? How can this be?!" the doll said in shock.  
  
"Well, you can blame my sister for that. She sought out for the Dewprism only months ago, and when she beat Valen, he took the Dewprism with him, most likely to another dimension," Maya told the doll.  
  
"?! Someone is capable of beating the almighty Valen?! A mortal?!" the doll said, floating down to the top step.  
  
"Plus, even if the Dewprism was still in this world, I would not allow you to get it! I would stop you at all costs!" Maya threatened.  
  
"But...... my duty......." the doll said, lowering himself into a sitting position on the step. "What will I do? If the Dewprism is truely gone, then........then what meaning does my life have..?" the doll said to himself, hanging his head. Now, seeing this, Maya felt really bad about what she just said.  
  
"...Why not forget about your duty to bring Valen back into the present?" Maya said, not moving. Looking up into her eyes, the doll looked confused.  
  
"Forget about my duty? But I cannot do that! I owe everything to my creator, Valen!" the doll protested.  
  
"Listen to me: I once knew a Doll made by Valen just like you, set on getting the Dewprism, not letting anything get in his way. He was Ruecian. But I also knew another Doll of Valen; Rue. He didn't care about his duty to resurrect Valen. At the same time, they both sought out for the Dewprism; Ruecian, or Doll Master as he called himself, went to resurrect Valen, while Rue went to revive his friend, which Doll Master had killed when he went to ask Rue to help him resurrect Valen, for his life stone did not work. The two of them battled, and Rue won, beating Doll Master, with the power of his will," Maya finished.  
  
"...By the power of his will?" the doll asked, listening carefully, hanging onto every word that came out of the princess's mouth.  
  
"Yes, by the power of his will. Rue ignored his duty, and he prevailed, getting to the Dewprism and bringing his friend back from the dead. Doll Master, on the other hand, died trying to complete his duty. Now, do you see the outcome of both of them? That not fullfilling your duty will let you have a prosperous life, and that making your duty a reality will make you die in vain?" Maya concluded, hoping that the doll would not try to resurrect Valen.  
  
"... But if I don't fullfil my duty, what meaning in life do I have? I would be without a task to complete, wasting what life I have that I could use to resurrect Valen," the doll said, shattering Maya's hope, leaving only a tiny shard of it left.  
  
"You don't understand! We humans live life the way we want; by our own free will. We do what we need to live a great life, by finding a meaning and sticking with it to the bitter end. Yes, we have duties, but we can choose whether or not to fullfill them."  
  
"..." The doll was thinking hard, Maya's most recent words sinking into his soul. "...Was Rue's wanting to revive his friend...did that wish come from his will?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Maya answered.  
  
"...I don't know if I could find a will as strong as friendship..." the doll said solemly.  
  
"Of course you can!" Maya blurted out, startling the doll.  
  
"How can I?" the doll asked desperately.  
  
"B-by finding a friend... That could be a start!" Maya said, forcing a half smile.  
  
The doll looked deeper into Maya's eyes, and said these words, "Will......will you be my friend?"  
  
Shocked, (and not knowing what to say,) Maya forced a response, not wanting the doll to go back to his duty.  
  
"I'd be happy to!" Maya said, smiling. This must have made the doll happy, because he smiled back.  
  
"Here," Maya said, holding out her hand, "let's go."  
  
Walking down a step, the doll took her hand, and they walked down the remaining steps.  
  
"Wait," the doll said as Maya walked a few steps forward.  
  
Turning around, Maya asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I..... I am without a name....." the doll answered quietly.  
  
"Oh..." Maya said. "....How about we give you a name?"  
  
"?! Y-you'd do that?!" the doll said, very surprised.  
  
"Of course! That's what friends do!" Maya responded, smiling.  
  
(Wow... She is a really nice friend!) the doll thought to himself, cracking a smile too.  
  
"Let's see....." Maya started.  
  
"Can.....can it be like Rue?" the doll asked.  
  
"I can't say why not! But, how about......" Maya said, thinking, and then nodding at the doll. "How about Ruenis?"  
  
"I... I like that..." Ruenis said, very very slightly blushing. Maya joined him, although her redness was more visible.  
  
"Shall we?" Maya said, holding out her hand to Ruenis.  
  
Grinning, Ruenis walked forward and held her hand, saying, "Let's..."  
  
The two new friends squeezed through the hole which Maya had come in from before, and were greeted by the sun's bright rays.  
  
"Wow..." Ruenis said, astonished. He walked around, looking at the little plant life there was, as well as all of the destroyed houses and buildings.  
  
"These are the Ruins of Skwell," Maya said, walking a few steps diagonally behind Ruenis.  
  
"What happened? Why is everything destroyed?" Ruenis asked curiously.  
  
"Skwell was once a very powerful kingdom. Then, they went to war with a neighboring kingdom, Jaona, and Jaona won, with hardly any deathes. East Heaven, where I'm from, tryed to help Skwell, but our soldiers couldn't even get past Jaona's forces that guarded the entrance to Skwell. This was all before my time, but I learned about it in my ancient literature class," Maya told Ruenis.  
  
"I see..." Ruenis said, picturing what the war would look like in his mind. The two began walking again, in silence, until it was broken by Maya.  
  
"?! Oh no! I cannot bring you with me! My father is against all Dolls of Valen, and will have those found with royalty, (like me,) executed! I don't want you to end up dead!" Maya said in a hurry.  
  
With fear in his eyes, Ruenis said, "Then...then let's escape!" (Crazy idea! Crazy idea! She can't escape from a whole kingdom!!! Especially her own!) Ruenis thought after his words were spoken.  
  
"Escape..?! Do....do you think I can do it?" Maya said, not even thinking about how angry her father would be when he found out she had ran away. (Should I?) Maya thought, looking into Ruenis's eyes. They were gentle eyes, that made Maya weak in the knees.  
  
(...Yes. I'll do it!) "I have my own will, and running away is where it's leading me!!!" Maya anounced, making Ruenis breathe a sigh of relief. (...Everyone needs a friend...)  
  
"But first..." Maya said, plotting at how she could run away without the guards watching over her notice. "We need to get my horse. Follow me until I stop, and be quiet and stay where I stop, so I can get my horse without the guards getting suspicious, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Ruenis said, nodding. The princess and the doll ran toward the entrance of the city, where the soldiers/guards had set up camp, Maya taking the lead. Stopping, Ruenis bumping into her from behind. They both blushed tremendously, and Ruenis mouthed a 'sorry' to Maya. She smiled, then turned a slight shade of crimson, thinking, (Now he probably thinks you liked that and him for smiling!!!) as Ruenis thought, (...Does she like me since she smiled?) Ruenis stayed where the two had collided, and Maya walked into the soldiers sight.  
  
"Princess, are you ready to go? Did you find the Cosmos Stone?" the head soldier asked, walking up to Maya and kneeling.  
  
"No, not yet. But I am getting quite tired of walking. Do fetch me my horse," Maya ordered.  
  
"Yes Your Highness!" the soldier said, getting up and motioning one of his men to get Maya's horse.  
  
"Will you need any of us to accompany you, Princess?" a soldier asked.  
  
Shaking her head, Maya responded, "Do you think that I am not capable of taking a walk through some ruins?"  
  
"N-no! O-of course not, Princess!" the soldier studdered, kneeling down before her and getting up.  
  
"Good," Maya said, a soldier bringing up her horse to her. "Thank you."  
  
"Be careful, Your Highness," the soldier who had brought her horse said, kneeling. The soldier got up, and held out his armoured hand to help Maya onto the horse, which she accepted and got onto the horse's back.  
  
"ACHOO!!!!!" Ruenis accidently sneezed, gathering the attention of the soldiers. Maya kicked off of the soldier that had brought the Albino horse to her and started running off toward Ruenis.  
  
"Princess!!!!" all of the soldiers said in unison, quickly getting onto their own horses and chasing after Maya.  
  
Stopping by Ruenis, and lending out her hand to him, Maya yelled "C'mon! Get on!!!" Ruenis quickly grabbed hold of Maya's extended hand, and hurled himself onto the frightened horse. Maya steered the horse toward the exit of the city, (although it was quite a ways away,) Ruenis wrapping his arms around her waist so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Ruenis saw five men on horseback, (the soldiers,) and yelled to Maya, "They're right behind us!!!"  
  
Thinking fast, Maya unclasped Ruenis's hands that were around her waist and thrust the reins into them, and swung herself behind Ruenis.  
  
"?!"  
  
"Take the reins! I'll make sure they don't get any closer!!!" Maya told Ruenis, who nodded. Maya was now facing the soldiers, (backward on the horse,) using her left arm to hold onto Ruenis's waist, while her right hand formed some of her magic, (the arrow like one that looks like this ,) aiming it at one of the soldiers, and fired as he went flying off his horse, obviously injured.  
  
The soldiers didn't even bother trying to get Maya's attention; they thought that Ruenis was holding her hostage, (demanding her to us her magic against them,) so they kept on galloping on their horses. Using the same magic, Maya shot another soldier, but he managed to stay on his horse. Although this was Ruenis's first horse ride, he managed to handle the horse like a pro.  
  
A low tree was heading their way, and Ruenis yelled to warn Maya.  
  
"Duck!!!" Ruenis yelled, Maya doing so, although one of the soldiers behind them did not, and probably broke his jaw on the impact, his horse topppling over him. Three soldiers remained, one of them gaining more speed and coming right beside Maya and Ruenis.  
  
"You fiend! Release Princess Maya!!!" the soldier ordered, drawing his sword.  
  
"I order you to leave!!!" Maya barked back, trying to punch the soldier, but him grabbing her wrist and thrusting her onto his horse.  
  
The soldiers slowed down, even as they heard Ruenis's cry to give her back.  
  
"Are you alright--" the soldier that had Maya asked, but couldn't finish his sentence because Maya used her magic right on his back, knocking him off and riding the soldier's horse to catch up with Ruenis.  
  
"Hurry!!!" Ruenis told her, speeding off toward the exit. She did so, as well as the two other soldiers. One soldier ran after Maya, the other after Ruenis. The soldier chasing Maya got right beside her, knocking her off the horse with a forceful shove.  
  
"?! MAYA!!!!!" Ruenis yelled as he heard her body fall to the ground. Ruenis slowed his horse down and jumped off it, (the horse running away,) not caring if one of the soldiers caught him. Ruenis ran in the direction of Maya, and just as he was a few feet away from her, the soldier that had knocked Maya off ran right in front of his path, making Ruenis stop.  
  
"Back away!!!" the soldier warned, drawing his sword and putting the tip of it right under Ruenis's chin. "And maybe we'll let you live."  
  
Darting his eyes to Maya, Ruenis saw that she was breathing heavily, and noticed right away the spear that went right through her stomache. Seeing Ruenis look at Maya made the soldier swing back his sword with a very audible 'wooosh', and he would have decapitated Ruenis, but the sword shattered as it made impact on Ruenis's neck. This really spooked the horse, and it bucked and sent the soldier flying, hitting the ground and making a very nasty crunching noise, not getting up. Ruenis moved the horse out of his way and ran and fell by Maya's side.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Ruenis asked, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. He quickly took off his bandana so he could stop Maya from bleeding, not pulling the blood smeared spear out of her, for her wound would just bleed faster if he did.  
  
".....agh......Ru.....Ruenis......." Maya managed, her mouth filling with her own blood.  
  
"?!" Ruenis startled himself, for he started to glow, (like how Rue had glown when Claire had been hit by Doll Master.) Her head shaking violently, Maya looked up and saw Ruenis glowing, and whispered, "Ruenis..." one last time before spitting out some blood that kept filling in her mouth. The remaining soldier charged at Ruenis, but Ruenis spun around and held up his hand. The soldier stopped, thinking that Ruenis might destroy him if he moved any closer.  
  
"Leave. This was Maya's choice, not mine," Ruenis ordered, lowering his hand.  
  
"Y....yes.......l..l..leave...." Maya choked out, letting her blood drip out of her mouth.  
  
"I-in the name o-of Princess Maya, I-I can't allow that!!!" the soldier spat back, lunging forward with his sword. Ruenis held up his hands in defense, and the sword shattered just like before.  
  
"?! Your a Doll of Valen!!!?" the soldier said, falling backward as he noticed the shard of Dewprism on Ruenis's forehead.  
  
"..." Ruenis didn't know what else to say, so he said nothing as the soldier ran off to get some help for Maya.  
  
Still glowing, Ruenis sat down next Maya, thinking of what he should do.  
  
"....Th......thank.........you........." Maya managed, spitting out more blood. A red circle had formed under her mouth from her spitting the blood up.  
  
"No... If it wasn't for me, you would have never ended up like this!" Ruenis protested.  
  
Very faintly smiling, Maya replied, ".....No........Thank you............for...........being........such a............a.......good friend........ Anyone......else.......might of........left me......here........knowing......that........that I would................. just........die........but..........you stayed..........of your own............free..........will............." Maya finished, moving her hand along the ground and finding Ruenis's hand. The moment she took his hand in her's, the spear went flying out of her innards, making her gasp. Then, Ruenis's glowing went off of him, and onto Maya, spreading around her wound inside and out.  
  
"?! Maya!!!" Ruenis cryed out in surprise and joy, getting her into a sitting position up against his chest, her face facing away from him. After the 'healing glow' vanished, it revealed Maya, not even a scratch found where her wound just was.  
  
"...Ruenis?" Maya whispered out, fluttering her eyes open, not believing what had just happened.  
  
"Maya! You're alright! You're alright!!!" Ruenis said happily, helping himself and Maya to their feet.  
  
"H-how???" Maya asked as they got up.  
  
"I don't know..." Ruenis confessed, steadying Maya.  
  
"You..." Maya said, facing Ruenis and looking up into his eyes. "You helped save me..."  
  
"I did, but I have no idea how!" Ruenis exclaimed in joy, tears filling in his eyes.  
  
"Ruenis..." Maya said, moving her delicate finger up toward Ruenis's face and wiping a fallen tear off his cheek. "Why are you crying? I am right here..."  
  
"I almost lost you...my first friend... On the day we met! And to see that you're okay, that makes me...... happy......" Ruenis replied, embracing Maya in a hug, which she accepted. Ruenis's kind words made Maya cry as well, and the two sobbing friends stayed there, hugging, frozen in time as it looked.  
  
Pulling away from the hug, Ruenis asked, "Where to now?"  
  
"Hmm... I know! Do you want to go see Rue? I think it would really help you if you saw him, since you were hesitant at deciding whether or not to do your duty," Maya offered.  
  
"That would be great!" Ruenis said cheerfully. Just as Ruenis finished his sentence, one of the soldiers' horse came up behind Maya, and started nuzzling her, but scared the life out of her instead, jumping into Ruenis's arms and the two of them falling to the ground, laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess we know how to get to Rue's!" Maya said, still laughing slightly. As Ruenis continued laughing, Maya stopped, and rolled off of Ruenis, turning away from him and turning crimson again.  
  
"Heh-heh!...? Maya? Are you alright?" Ruenis asked after he noticed that Maya was no longer on top of him.  
  
"S-sorry...." Maya studdered.  
  
"For wha-oh!" Ruenis stopped as he already knew why, and he starting turning a shade of red as well, turning his head away from Maya and looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah........that......" Maya replied. (Although........I kind of felt........safer, there......)  
  
"Uh-huh........um..........it's okay........" Ruenis said just above a whisper. (But.......I wish.........that she hadn't gotten up.......) The horse stomped it's foot, wanting to go somewhere. Maya and Ruenis got up in silence, and Ruenis helped Maya get onto the horse's back, then thrusting his body behind her, wrapping his shaking hands around Maya's waist. Maya barely kicked the horse in it's side to get it to move, and they were off as the sun began to set.  
  
*About an hour later...*  
  
"We have to stop and make camp. Traveling at night it very dangerous, and who knows what could happen, especially around the Ruins of Skwell," Maya told Ruenis, stopping the horse by a nearby stream.  
  
"Alright," Ruenis replied, getting off of the horse and helping Maya off as well. Maya took the horse's reins and walked over to a low tree branch, tieing the reins to the branch. Ruenis looked around, and wondered how they would make camp.  
  
"Maya, how will we make camp?"  
  
"Well..." Maya said, looking around at their surroundings and thinking of what to do. There were a few trees without their leaves grown on, the stream, and a very large log.  
  
"Maybe we could stay inside that log?" Maya suggested, the two walking over to the fallen tree. Peering inside the hollow log, Maya and Ruenis twisted their faces in discomfort, for the log that they had hoped would provide them shelter had a million bugs crawling all over the inside of it.  
  
"Drat... This log is probably the best shelter we can get, seeing as though there is nothing else in this area..." Maya said solemly.  
  
"...Why don't we use the horse's blanket to keep ourselves warm?" Ruenis suggested.  
  
"What a great idea!" Maya said happily, going over to the horse and undoing it's saddle. Now, this was a pretty big horse, so the saddle had to be rather heavy and large for it to fit onto the horse's back properly. Maya, (just thinking about the horse's blanket,) unbuckled the saddle, and tryed to pull it over to one side, (her side,) but she could not withstand the saddle's weight.  
  
"Oh!!!" Maya cryed out as the saddle came down very fast, since it weighed so much.  
  
"!!!" Ruenis saw this and hurried over to help his friend steady the saddle.  
  
"Phew...thanks..." Maya said with relief.  
  
"You're welcome..." Ruenis said, him and Maya both setting the saddle down on the ground, where Maya sat down as well. Ruenis got the blanket, and put it over Maya, who just blushed. Ruenis plopped down beside her, (having barely any blanket to cover him,) not even attempting to get under the blanket with Maya.  
  
"? What's wrong? You'll surely catch a cold if you don't keep warm enough," Maya said to Ruenis.  
  
"I'm.....I'm alright...... There is only room enough for one of us, and I think you need it more......" Ruenis said, glueing his eyes to the dirt in front of him.  
  
"..." Maya admired Ruenis's kindness so much. Even though they had just met, he offered to be without the blanket, for her sake. Maya felt uncomfortable under the blanket, alone. Heck, she felt warmer, (not to menchon safer,) when she had fallen over Ruenis.  
  
Maya stared at Ruenis, who only stared at the ground. This made Maya very sad; Ruenis looked so lost, alone.....with no one to be with. He was just staring at the boring ground, (silent as can be,) only breathing silent breaths every few seconds.  
  
Maya quickly turned her gaze onto the night sky, ashamed of herself.  
  
(Maya! You were checking him out!!! How could you?! He just wants to be friends, nothing more!!!) Maya told herself, although, deep down inside of her heart, she didn't want to be friends with him...... She wanted.......  
  
"Nonsense! Of course we can both fit! If you cannot, than I won't cover up with it either!" Maya said suddenly, jerking Ruenis's eyes from the ground, them coming to rest on her.  
  
"No! I'm fine! Really..." Ruenis protested, although he thought: (What's the matter with me?! She's just being nice, considerate... Worrying about your well-being more than her's! She doesn't want to.......)  
  
Blushing, Ruenis added, "You need it more than I do..." Shaking her head, not listening to what Ruenis just said, Maya scooted closer to Ruenis, and put most of the blanket onto Ruenis, who turned crimson with surprise at how close Maya was to him, (a few inches away from his face.)  
  
"Um.....this.......I......." Ruenis fumbled with his words, afraid. Breathing heavily, Maya realized what she had just done, and blushed along with Ruenis. (He only wants to be friends! He only wants to be friends!!!)  
  
"I'm......I'm sorry..........but you just looked colder than I am, and......." Maya was filled with embarassment, not able to finish her sentence.  
  
(She's your friend, nothing more. She's your friend, nothing more...) Ruenis thought, although his hand closest to Maya would not obey. Maya saw Ruenis's hand move under the blanket, and she started to tremble. The two of them just looked at Ruenis's hand, that was ever so slowly inching it's way to Maya's. After what had seemed like an eternity, Ruenis's shaking hand met Maya's trembling one. Then, Maya's hand clasped Ruenis's fingers with her's.  
  
Silence rolled on for a mere ten seconds, then both Maya and Ruenis, (at the same time,) s-l-o-w-l-y guided their eyes up toward the other's. When the two pairs of eyes saw the other, they sent brain waves to their brain, telling the brain that it was alright; that their was no danger ahead, and that it could move closer....closer........  
  
Not one of them breathing, the princess and the doll both inched closer to the other. Just as their lips were about to make contact, Maya stopped; stopped going toward Ruenis, who waited for an action to happen. Maya was frightened; very fightened. She knew that she and Ruenis had only been friends for not even a full day, but she felt like she and Ruenis had been friends for years. To Maya, they had been together that long.  
  
"My heart aches to find out what will happen now, but it also hurts; afraid of what is going to happen..." Ruenis whispered, breaking Maya's thoughts and pulling her back into reality.  
  
Still staring at each other, Maya replied, "I can fix that..." and drew closer to Ruenis, their lips finally making contact. It was a sweet kiss, that lasted for around thirty seconds, before ending.  
  
(What am I....?) Ruenis thought, astonished that Maya would kiss him, a Doll of Valen, who had only known her for a few hours.  
  
(...) Maya didn't think anything at all. Instead, she led Ruenis's hand to her hip, letting go of it as it rested their, unmoving. Then, Maya guided both of her hands up to Ruenis's cheeks, drawing him closer for a second kiss. This one didn't last as long as the first one, and didn't go any further, either. Ruenis drew back a little from Maya after the kiss ended, who looked a little hurt.  
  
"I don't know what to do.... I have never gotten this close to anyone........." Ruenis whispered, starting to pull his hand back to him, but it being stopped by Maya's gentle touch.  
  
"........I haven't either........" Maya confessed, just holding onto Ruenis's hand, not attempting to put it back on her side. But to her surprise, Ruenis pushed his hand forward, resting it upon her hip, and putting his other hand under Maya's other hip, that rested on the ground, and went back to kissing Maya.  
  
Maya opened her mouth, which made Ruenis's eyes blink open at Maya doing such a thing. Maya opened her eyes as well, seeing as Ruenis didn't open his mouth.  
  
"...W-we don't have to go that far..." Maya whispered, ready to pull back from Ruenis's gentle grasp.  
  
Barely shaking his head, Ruenis answered, "I will only if you want to..." This made Maya happy, and she closed in the gap between her and Ruenis, going faster than she had before, and kissing Ruenis with just a tad bit more force. Frightened, surprised, and very very happy, Ruenis was the first to open his mouth, his tongue touching Maya's as soon as she opened her mouth, too.  
  
Maya moved her hands up, (pulling off her hat and tossing it aside, Ruenis doing the same with his bandana,) Ruenis pulling her closer to him, their bodies rubbing up against each other. Maya started to wrap her arms around Ruenis's neck, and before long, Maya had rolled on top of Ruenis, pushing the blanket aside, her and Ruenis kissing each other with a lot of force.  
  
Ruenis moved his hands to go around Maya's waist, rubbing his hands against her bare back in a massaging matter. Maya, (not stopping him,) found her hands up the front of Ruenis's shirt. This new position surprised the both of them, and they both stopped, frozen in time.  
  
"....Aren't we too young to do this?" Ruenis asked.  
  
Shaking her head left and right, Maya said, "You can do this at whatever age, as long as you really love the person..."  
  
"Then.......I think I love you......" Ruenis replied, dropping a kiss on Maya's lips, then pulling back to see what she had to say.  
  
"I know.......and I think I love you too......." Maya said smiling, starting to rub Ruenis's chest and kiss him some more.  
  
The two lovers made out for hours on end, finally falling asleep in the safe protection of the other's arms. They awoke the next morning, Maya coming to a decision.  
  
"Ruenis?"  
  
"Yes?" Ruenis said, finishing putting his shirt over his head and looking up to Maya, who was putting her hat back on.  
  
"Um...h-how should I say this...?" Maya started.  
  
Walking over to Maya with a worried expression on his face, Ruenis asked, "What is it? is something wrong?"  
  
"Well.....I........." Maya's eyes started to blur a little from the tears she was trying to fight back.  
  
"?" Ruenis stood silent, not forcing Maya to continue talking.  
  
"I.........I..............I CAN'T GO WITH YOU!!!" Maya yelled, running away with her tears strolling down her cheeks.  
  
"?! MAYA!!!" Ruenis ran after Maya as fast as he could, finally catching up to Maya. "STOP!!! Please, Maya, stop!!!"  
  
Maya just shook her head, even more tears forming in her eyes and rolling onto her face. Ruenis continued running along side Maya, until he finally got the guts to reach out and grab her hand, for he was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"?! No! Ruenis, let go!!!" Maya pleaded, strugling to get away.  
  
"No, I can't!" Ruenis protested, catching his breath.  
  
"You don't understand!!! We can't.....*sob*We can't..!" Maya finally gave up on strugling and just fell into Ruenis's arms, sobbing.  
  
"It's......it's okay....... I'm...here....." Ruenis whispered gently into Maya's ear. Maya started to calm down and stop crying, but wouldn't leave Ruenis's arms.  
  
".....W-what did you mean back there?" Ruenis asked, although he already knew what the answer was, and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Oh Ruenis! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ran off like that, and shouldn't have fallen in love with you! I just made things worse!!!" Maya rushed, clutching Ruenis tightly with her shaking hands.  
  
"?!......Wh....... Why, n-not?" Ruenis asked in disbelief, pulling Maya back, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her frightened eyes.  
  
Shaking her head and trying not to look into Ruenis's safe, pleading eyes, Maya replied, "My.....my father would never allow us to see each other......." Ruenis started to slowly slide his hands off of Maya, saddened at Maya's words. "We could never be together......... Never start a family together......."  
  
Putting his hands by his side, Ruenis didn't say anything. He just looked off to the side, his eyes closing and them filling with tears ever so slowly.  
  
"...........If.............. If you really, really, love someone........" Ruenis started, looking back to Maya with his blured vision, "Then doesn't it not matter what others think? Even your family?"  
  
"?!..............No........... I would believe that, if only I were not royalty. If you are of royal blood, then you have to, no matter what the circumstances, marry another also of royal blood......" Maya said in a pitch just above a whisper. Hearing this, Ruenis let the tears come out, his heart broken from Maya's words. Maya let some more tears come as well, feeling so horrible at what she had to do in order to keep Ruenis safe from harm.  
  
"But........." Maya started, Ruenis's eyes sparking up, hoping that she had changed her mind. Maya thrust herself into Ruenis's arms, wrapping her own around his neck and embracing him in a goodbye kiss. "But I promise, that I will see you again. When my father comes to understanding that we should be together......then and only then will I go search for you......." These words mended to Ruenis's heart, patching up a few places that were hurt.  
  
"I.......... I will come find you........when I think that you are in need of my comfort......" Ruenis said solemly, kissing Maya one, last, final time, before leading her back to their camp.  
  
"I will drop you off at Rue's place," Maya said, gathering the blanket up in her arms. Maya just starked at the blanket for about ten seconds, before putting it onto the horse.  
  
"..." Ruenis just helped Maya with putting the saddle on the horse, then helping her up onto it, and positioning himself behind her, clasping his hands around her waist, although he did not want to touch her. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible, not wanting to hurt anymore by being around Maya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"We're here...." Maya finally said after a one hour, no pit stop ride. There was a clearing, where a small log cabin was built, birds hovering over the sky above it. The scent of pine trees was smelled, as there were many already around, probably extending for miles.  
  
".......Do you think they are home?" Ruenis asked, finally coming off being mute.  
  
"I don't know........ Let's go see......." Maya said, starting to slowly walk toward the cabin's entrance, Ruenis following several steps behind her.  
  
Knocking the wooden door, Maya called out, "Rue? Are you here? It is Maya..." Footsteps were heard, and the door opened, revealing a very surprised Rue.  
  
"M.......Maya???" Rue asked, obviously puzzled. Claire came to Rue's side, and smiled, happy to see Maya.  
  
"Yes........ It's me......" Maya said, turning toward Ruenis, who stopped walking and forced a crooked half smile. "Rue, this is Ruenis. He's come here with me to ask for your help..."  
  
"Oh....... Are you another Doll of Valen?" Rue asked Ruenis.  
  
"Yes, I am........." Ruenis replied, not smiling anymore.  
  
"You're not going to.........fulfill our duty.......are you?" Rue asked.  
  
"I........I came here to have you help me with that...... Maya told me you could help me," Ruenis answered, looking at Maya instead of Rue, then putting his gaze on the dirt covered ground.  
  
"...........W-well!" Rue stammered, (smiling,) bringing Ruenis's gaze back onto him. "I'd be happy to help you!"  
  
"Yes! We don't mind having you stay with us!" Claire added with a smile.  
  
Rue walked out to Ruenis and held out his hand for a handshake. Ruenis looked from Rue to his hand, then took it in his own, forming a smile as well.  
  
"Thank you......." Ruenis said gratefully, happy that Rue didn't refuse.  
  
"I'll........... I'll be on my way, then........" Maya said, starting to walk over to the horse.  
  
Ruenis thought so quickly, he scared himself when he whispered to Rue, "When you first met your friend you brought back to life with the Dewprism, did it seem like you've known each other forever?"  
  
Rue was surprised at the question, but whispered back anyway.  
  
"Yes. That was exactly how I felt........and still do," Rue amswered, looking back at Claire. "I do..."  
  
Ruenis let go of Rue's hand, and ran to Maya, who was having a hard time getting onto the horse.  
  
"Maya...!" Ruenis called out to Maya, making her jerk her head violently at Ruenis running to her.  
  
"?! Ruenis?!" Maya asked, backing away from the horse as Ruenis came right up to her face.  
  
"When we first met, did it seem like you had known me already?" Ruenis rushed, his heart slowly mending and quickening it's pace.  
  
"Y-yes! Yes it did! Very much, in fact!" Maya said, taking a baby step toward Ruenis.  
  
"I did too. So I will see you again, for certain, no matter what!" Ruenis said joyfully, hugging Maya, surprising her and himself. "I will!"  
  
"......Y-you're right! We will! In the distant future, we will!" Maya said excitedly, hugging him back. The two embraced for a few seconds that seemed to last forever, before backing away.  
  
"I love you..." Ruenis whispered to Maya.  
  
"As do I..." Maya said, smiling. "I love you..." Maya waved to Rue and Claire, and took one last glance at Ruenis, before galloping off on the Albino horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Princess Maya!!!" a few guards from outside Maya's bedroom door yelled, banging against the door that Ruenis had locked.  
  
"!!!" Ruenis and Maya both jumped back to reality as they heard the annoying bags from the guards. Pointing over behind her bed, Maya motioned for Ruenis to hide behind it, and replied, "Yes?" very calmly at the soldier guards, starting to walk over to the door. Ruenis quickly dashed behind Maya's bed, staying very silent.  
  
Opening the door, Maya asked, "What is it? Why are you knocking on my door so loudly?"  
  
"Princess!" the guard who had been banging on her door answered, him and two other guards kneeling down before Maya's fet and coming back up. "You had yelled out very loud, sounding like you were in danger!"  
  
"Well, I was only yelling to a servant that walked into my quarters while I was dressing," Maya replied calmly.  
  
"Are you sure, Princess?" the guard asked.  
  
"What? You think that I would decline your offer of help if there was something wrong? Is that how you always think, Johnathan? That I can't take care of myself?" Maya responded, folding her arms. The guard was obviously the one that had ran off to get reinforcments and aid for Maya when she and Ruenis were trying to escape.  
  
"N-no! No, Your Majesty!" Johnathan said, him and his fellow guards bowing, then moving off to their own business. Closing the door, Maya called out in a tone around a whisper, "It's safe now."  
  
Ruenis got up from his hiding place, holding up a ragged, old horse's blanket. Maya blushed, knowing Ruenis knew as well as she knew why such a ratty thing was in her room.  
  
"You keeped it?" Ruenis said smiling, him and Maya walking over to each other, (which was in the center of the room.  
  
"Of course I kept it. No one else deserved to use it.......but us......." Maya said, her redness fading and replaced by a smile.  
  
"Tell me..." Ruenis said, draping the blanket around Maya's shoulders, "Has your father come to an understanding, yet?"  
  
"No... Not yet. But I have a plan that might clear that one obstacle from not letting us be together..." Maya said, pulling Ruenis closer to herself and kissing him. "And I am certain that it will work..." 


	11. Mint Spills the Beans

Forced Emotions  
  
Mint Spills the Beans  
  
A/N: I'm baaack!!! And with Chapter 11 beside me, too! Sorry since I haven't updated in like an eternity-and-a-half, but I've had a lotta family issues and on top of that, I have school work to do practically everyday, I have to deal with after school sports... So, *cough cough* END THE SUSPENSION!!! Read on, my little reviewers!!! *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Okay....... Today. Today I'll tell everyone my brilliant plot!) Mint thought, feeling eager about the idea, as well as hesitant.  
  
When everyone was still looking for the Dewprism, you could tell that Mint loved her rad attire. So, when Maya made her go home with her, she had the same outfit, (only in different colors,) made. So today, she put on a dark red one.  
  
Walking out the door, (and realizing she barely had five minutes before her and her friends' breakfast would be served,) Mint quickly ran down the stairway, and went tumbling down the stairs, (head first,) letting many ows slip out along the way. Only seconds stood before her and the very hard marble tiles.  
  
"Help!!!" was Mint's last words..............before Rue turned around and quickly held out his arms to stop her from getting killed by falling down a very swirled staircase.  
  
"Huff-huff! Heave-heave!" Mint panted as she and Rue sat on the floor, Rue still holding her in his arms.  
  
"Phew....." Rue sighed, his and Mint's hearts' beating wildly from the moment.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Rue.... I owe you one now....." Mint said, not attempting to get up from Rue's comfortable arms.  
  
"!?" Rue was surprised that Mint didn't get up right away, (as she normally would,) and turned a shade of crimson.  
  
Suddenly, a flash went off to the side of them, making Rue and Mint turn their heads to see what it was.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!! Wait 'till I make copies of you and Rue like this!!!!" Belle laughed hysterically, holding up a camera and a picture of Mint and Rue 'cuddling'.  
  
Jumping up, (and knocking Rue down a little,) Mint was ready to rip every limb off of Belle's body, a savage girl taking over her eyes.  
  
"YOU OLD--"  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh..." Belle said, shaking her head and holding the picture up again, leaving Mint to yell at Belle all she wanted in her head.  
  
"Mint! Belle!" Rue said, getting up and coming to Mint's side. "Can we just go eat breakfast and start off on a good foot today?"  
  
"Humph! Like I would waste my time on her!" Mint said as she stormed off to the dining room.  
  
"I don't know what you see in her, Rue..." Belle said, giving Rue a weird look.  
  
"!? I-It's not like that..!" Rue quickly answered, blushing some more.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Let's go," Belle said sarcastically, walking towards the dining room.  
  
"..." Rue followed, knowing he couldn't lie to Belle about his feelings for Mint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Belle, (who was just smiling with glee,) Mint, (who was as pissed off as ever,) and Rue, (who seemed ashamed of them both,) came into the dining room, sitting down and serving themselves.  
  
"Good morning, Mint! Rue!" Elena said cheerfully, sitting on the other side of Mint. "It's such a beautiful day!"  
  
"It started out to be..." Mint mumbled, glaring her fiery auburn eyes at Belle, wanting to strangle her for hours on end.  
  
"Good morning, Elena," Rue said plainly, getting himself some bacon and scrambled eggs. Everyone greeted each other good morning, talked about how nice the castle was, before Mint finally stood up abruptly, slamming her hands, (palms down,) on the table, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"Mint..?" Rue asked, startled and confused.  
  
"Someone has major PMS today..." Belle commented, smirking at Mint.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP YOU OL---" Mint started, her eyes burning with pure hatred.  
  
"OH! Did I tell you all that I got a camera? In fact, it just works perfectly! Isn't that right, Mint?" Belle cut her off, waving a picture in her left hand for all to see.  
  
"YOU...!!!" Mint started, but saw something glint around Belle's hand.  
  
"OH, what do we have here?!" Mint urged, practically pouncing over beside Belle, grabbing her left hand, making her drop the picture, although that wasn't her intention.  
  
"What the--!?" Belle's smirk went quickly to a confused expression, thinking Mint had gone mad.  
  
"Right next to her pinky finger is a RING!!! Imagine that! Now, why on Earth, would our good friend Belle here, have a RING on her WEDDING RING FINGER!!?" Mint asked eagerly with sarcasm, gleaming with triumph and boldness.  
  
"!!!" Belle snatched her hand away, her face turning into a crimson ball of embarrassment, (as was Duke's,) and anger, speechless.  
  
"Geez, Mint, you don't have to jump at Belle like that just because she found someone to marry and you can't," Maya said, lingering in the doorway of the dining room, a steady-breathing shadow lurking behind her.  
  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DA---!!!" Mint whirled around, then gasped as Maya, (who didn't look like hell, which is a first for the past few weeks,) and the mystery shadow stepped into the illuminating light, revealing an all so familiar man.  
  
"Ruenis!?" Rue and Claire gasped in unison, their jaws, (as well as everyone else's,) dropping to the floor.  
  
"H-hi, everyone..." Ruenis said meekly, giving an effort at a smile.  
  
Getting out of their chairs, Rue and Claire ran to Ruenis, all three of them embracing in a group hug.  
  
"Why are you here!?" Claire asked, happy to see him.  
  
"You said that you went off to explore the world!?" Rue added, excited to see his brother.  
  
"I...um..." Ruenis blushed slightly, his gaze moving from their happy expressions to the floor around Maya.  
  
"?... HOLY COW!!!" Mint blurted, making Ruenis turn a deeper red, Maya blushing with him.  
  
"YOU!!!" Mint pointed at Ruenis, "AND YOU!!?" Mint added, moving her other index finger toward Maya. "NO WAY!!!"  
  
"My dear sister... You are embarrassing Ruenis and myself deeply..." Maya managed quietly, everyone's eyes bulging out at the combination.  
  
Rue was blown away, as was Claire and everyone else for that matter. It was real quiet for the moment... No one even seemed that they were breathing.  
  
Finally, Mira decided to break the ice.  
  
"Well! That's nice, you two! I think you make a great couple!"  
  
"Th-thank you..." Maya and Ruenis said together, them both staring at the ground.  
  
"OH OH! I wanna be the flower girl at your wedding!!!" Elena said excitedly, making Maya and Ruenis jerk their heads up at each other before looking at Elena, extremely embarrassed. "And Prima could be the ring bearer and Rue, Duke, and Rod can be Ruenis' best men and..!!" Elena babbled on until Klaus AND Mira shut her up.  
  
"Hey! Then you two and Belle and Duke could have a double wedding!" Mint suggested sarcastically, making the two couples blush.  
  
"Make that a triple wedding," a voice said from the dining room's doorway.  
  
"Whoa! You two, too!?" Prima asked suddenly as Kirielle and Narcious walked in, hand in hand.  
  
"Yes, us too," Kirielle said, smiling at Narcious, who returned it.  
  
"You'd think I'd choose a less weird day to tell my plan..." Mint accidentally said aloud, drawing everyone's attention, making them all wonder what Mint was referring to.  
  
"Huh? What I say..?" Mint asked, not realizing she had spoken out loud.  
  
"Plan..?" Rod asked, it obvious that Mint was playing her version of cat and mouse, where mouse was over-sized rat with superpowers and always won, no matter what the circumstances were.  
  
"Pl....an?" Mint asked, not ready to share her plot at the moment.  
  
"You just said you were going to tell a plan..." Rue told Mint, looking curiously at her.  
  
"What are you up to now?" Duke asked, everyone on the edge of their seats.  
  
"M-my plan? Y-yeah! My plan..." Mint said, taking a few steps back. "About that... I guess I should share it with you all..."  
  
"...Well?" Klaus asked. "Go ahead, Mint."  
  
"Um...well...you see... I-It's like this!" Mint said, finding her words. "Okay..."  
  
"Here at East Heaven, (as my dad's told me,) the heir to the thrown has to keep a royal blood-line or whatever going, therefore the heir has to marry a prince or princess, (in my case, a prince.) But, I, on the other hand, refuse to do that, so what does my dad go and do? He decides to hold a tournament in order to find a husband for me! I mean, how rude and self- centered is that!? Not even letting me have a say in it..."  
  
Everyone looked a bit confused at what Mint was getting at. She saw this, and groaned, hating to explain anything thoroughly.  
  
"In other words, guys come and literally fight over me. So, whoever makes it to the last round, (which is where I'm fighting,) and wins, (which is pretty impossible, if you ask me!) they'll be king and I'll be queen of East Heaven. But, when, (not IF!) I win, I get to rule the kingdom by myself! Get it?" Mint explained, everyone looking less confused.  
  
"That is pretty harsh for a father to do that to his daughter..." Rod pointed out, having to agree with Mint.  
  
"Trying tellin' that to my dad..." Mint mumbled, crossing her arms and making a pouting face.  
  
"Still... Why did you want all of us to come in the first place?" Rue asked, which is the main question for everyone.  
  
"Oh...that... Well, I thought, (just for safety precautions,) that if some of you guys compete, defeat everyone, and then get to me, and then you could just let me win so I don't have to marry some stranger," Mint replied. "I could care less who makes it to the final round, but I kind of had a bad notion about the whole thing, so that's what I thought of!"  
  
A little silence rolled on, everyone thinking, (especially Rue!) on the idea.  
  
"Yeah... Why not? I'm game!" Duke said. "I always help a friend in need!"  
  
"Alright! Anyone else want to? I don't think Duke could get that far..." Mint said, taunting Duke with her sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair..."  
  
"You know I'm in! I always take place in any tournament with fighting!" Rod answered.  
  
"Oh, Prima, you should enter!" Elena brought up, making everyone turn to Prima with surprise.  
  
"Me!? W-why!?" he asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Why? Why not! You've been hanging around Mel, and she's taught you some big BIG, powerful, super-duper magic, right?" Elena said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but is it legal to use magic?" Prima asked, looking towards Mint.  
  
"Yup. Anything goes," Mint said, nodding.  
  
"Then..." Prima started, "I'll enter, just for fun!"  
  
"Make us proud, honey," Mira said with a smile.  
  
"I'll enter," Ruenis said out of nowhere.  
  
"Really!? Dang, I thought hardly any of you would help out!" Mint replied, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.  
  
"Hmm..." Maya thought to herself while everyone else was talking about the subject.  
  
(If I could persuade him...) she thought.  
  
"How 'bout you, Rue? You game?" Duke asked, looking at Rue and whispering, "Hey, you could win and live happily ever after with Mint, y'know?"  
  
"..." Rue blushed at Duke's suggestion, making him grin.  
  
"Oh, just enter! I wanna fight you again!" Rod urged.  
  
"I..." Rue started, looking down.  
  
"Hey, if he joined in, there wouldn't be much of a challenge until the final round!" Mint complimented, making Rue turn even redder.  
  
"S-sure... I'll help you..." Rue said, embarrassed.  
  
"I knew I could count on you!" Mint said, twirling around and ending with a jump.  
  
"No way am I gonna help out this brat," Narcious said.  
  
"I never asked for YOUR help, anyway, you love-struck puppy!" Mint barked, getting Narcious ticked off.  
  
"I wouldn't help even if you asked me, you poor excuse for a royal!" he shot back, making Mint be the one to get ticked.  
  
"Now now, everyone, just relax," Mira instructed, Mint and Narcious' bickering ending. "Let's calm ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Mint grumbled, her arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
"Whatever..." Narcious replied, Kirielle taking his hand, making him smile.  
  
"Oh, get a room..." Mint said, sickened.  
  
"Oh, get an attitude adjustment!" Narcious snapped.  
  
"Anyway..." Mint said, holding down her temper and glaring at Narcious, "The tournament is taking place in two days, so we could practice or relax or whatever!"  
  
"Do you have a museum?" Klause asked.  
  
"Yeah, we do, although I don't go there much. There's all sorts of old, ancient stuff there," Mint said, putting a spark of interest in Klaus' eyes. "I'll have a guard show you the way."  
  
Mint snapped her fingers, and a guard appeared.  
  
"How may I be of service, your beautiful majesty?" he asked, kneeling.  
  
"Beautiful..?" Belle said, turning her head at Duke.  
  
"Majesty..?" Duke added, looking at Belle in puzzlement. The two of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Mint ordered, Belle and Duke muffling their laughter, although it didn't help much. "Show Klaus to the museum."  
  
"Yes, you highness," the guard said. "This way, sir."  
  
"Is anyone else coming?" Klaus asked.  
  
"I will," Mira said, standing up.  
  
"OH OH! Do they have super-duper giant Pollywogs!?" Elena asked, although she jumped up and out of her chair anyway.  
  
"I wanna go," Prima said.  
  
"For whoever is going, follow me," the guard said, the Klaus family following the guard, Elena running around everywhere.  
  
"Yo, do you have a library?" Duke asked.  
  
"You bookworm," Belle said, smiling. Duke returned it.  
  
"We practically have anything you can imagine," I said. "The library's down the hall, on the third left."  
  
"Great! Thanks!" Duke said, jumping up and dragging Belle along with him to the library.  
  
"I'll just be lookin' around, if you don't mind," Rod said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Claire said, her and Rod leaving the room, hand-in- hand.  
  
"I promised that I would show Ruenis the garden," Maya stated, her and Ruenis leaving as well.  
  
"We're going to look around as well," Kirielle replied, taking Narcious by the hand, leaving only Mint and Rue, (O.o, the possibilities!!!)  
  
"W-well..." Rue said, scratching his head. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Let's..." Mint thought for a moment. "...Let's go to the forest!"  
  
"?" Rue looked confused. When he had entered East Heaven, all there was were shops and houses...  
  
"Don't be so confused! It's just a place where you can go on walks," Mint reassured him, standing up. "Follow me!" Mint added, racing out the door.  
  
"H-hey! Wait up!" Rue yelled, jumping up from his chair and chasing after Mint.  
  
"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! You can't catch me!!!" Mint yelled over her shoulder at Rue.  
  
"Yeah right! I'll show you!!!" Rue yelled back. Rue caught up to Mint in no time, running right behind her, the two of them laughing all the way to the area, the steps of their feet echoing through the castle, as well as their laughter.  
  
Stopping abruptly, (nearly running into a door,) Mint stopped, laughing.  
  
"That was--" Mint was cut off as Rue ran right into her, flipping over her, them both going to the floor. Mint laughed even harder as she saw Rue; he was upside down, against the door, his feet dangling over his head as he watched Mint laugh and point her finger at him, falling backwards, holding her stomach, laughing like a hyena.  
  
"Hahaha! You're such a klutz!!!" Mint managed through her laughter. Rue blinked a couple times before falling over. He chuckled some, looking at how silly Mint looked. She was on her back, her pigtails spread apart on the flooring.  
  
Standing up and walking over to Mint, Rue said, "You should warn people when you're going to stop."  
  
"But that just drains all the fun out of it!" Mint protested with a laugh, holding out her hand at Rue. "Now help me up!"  
  
Helping the demanding princess up, Mint caught her breath and opened the door Rue had ran into.  
  
"This is the forest," Mint said, walking through the door.  
  
"Wow..." Rue said in amazement. It was like a natural forest in here! There were trees that stretched up and up and up. Wildlife was everywhere, as was the plants. "Is this all real?"  
  
"Heck, no! You think a whole forest can just grow in a castle!?" Mint answered, starting to walk the trail that was ahead of them, her hands behind her head in a care free matter.  
  
Following, Rue asked, "Where does this trail lead us?"  
  
"It goes down to a stream that has waterfalls. It's pretty cool," Mint responded, taking in a deep breath of air and exhaling.  
  
Rue nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, looking around. There were two chipmunks fighting over acorns on a log. They were scratching each other and darting around, grabbing the other's acorns with squeaks and hisses. A Pollywog came along, scaring the two away, the Pollywog eating the acorns. A Saber's roar was heard in the distance, and came out of nowhere, landing on the Pollywog and biting it's head, spilling blood on the log.  
  
"It sure is real..." Rue replied, making a twisted face at the gorey scene.  
  
"I know. The best magicians made everything in here," Mint inquired, taking out her rings and twirling them around.  
  
"That's amazing," Rue said, turning back to the trail. "That such magic can be used."  
  
"Yup," Mint said.  
  
"Mint?" Rue asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Mint said, turning around and starting to walk backwards.  
  
"You...you really don't want to have a forced marriage, do you?" Rue asked.  
  
Giving him a funny look, Mint replied, "Of course I don't! Who would want to get married to a complete stranger?"  
  
"What if it was someone you knew?" Rue wondered.  
  
"It would depend on who it would be," Mint answered.  
  
"What if it was Rod?" Rue asked.  
  
"Wouldn't work out."  
  
"Duke?"  
  
"Ugh, don't make me puke!"  
  
"Narcious?"  
  
"You'd have to be crazy!!!" Mint answered, yelling almost.  
  
"Well... How about me?" Rue asked, Mint stopping dead in her tracks. "..."  
  
Mint blinked at Rue a few times, actually thinking about this one. Her... Marry, Rue?  
  
(That... I could live with it like that... Oh, dammit! Heck yeah!!!) Mint thought, staring at Rue, making him start to blush.  
  
"Why do you wanna know if I would mind marrying you or not?" Mint asked instead of answering.  
  
"Uh, n-no reason..." Rue said, starting to walk, blushing on the way. "Forget I even asked..."  
  
Mint spun on her heel, following Rue. "No, I really wanna know why."  
  
"I told you, I was just curious of what you'd say... Honest," Rue replied, staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Tell me!" Mint urged, coming right up beside him.  
  
Twitching, Rue said, "No!"  
  
"Hah! So you do have a reason!" Mint concluded, making Rue blush even more.  
  
"So..." Rue said, looking off to the side.  
  
"So, I want to know!" Mint barked. "Or I'll force it out of you!"  
  
"Heh, like you could take me..." Rue said. He had grown a bit sarcastic lately.  
  
"What!!? You know I could beat you in a heartbeat!" Mint said, full of confidence.  
  
"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Rue replied, smirking. "You'll have to beat me, then!" Rue added, running off.  
  
"Hey!!? Get back here you, you punk, you!!!" Mint said, chasing after him.  
  
Snatching up rocks on the way, Mint started throwing them at Rue, making him call back and run faster. Mint laughed villainously, getting a little closer to him with each passing second. Before long, they arrived at the stream, Rue slowed his pace down and stopped altogether, panting.  
  
"Phew... You were right behind me," Rue said, hands on knees.  
  
"No duh," Mint spat playfully, coming up beside him. "OH SHIIIT!!!!!!" Mint yelled, turning around and covering her eyes.  
  
"!? W-what's wrong!?" Rue asked, coming over to his friend's side.  
  
"OH OH!!!! BAD MINT!!!! BAD MINT!!!!" Mint yelled to herself, yanking on her pigtails, walking around clumsily.  
  
"What!!?" Rue asked again, following Mint in deep concern.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT JUST LOOK AT--" Mint smacked her hands over her mouth, turning as crimson as you could get.  
  
(He he! I know what she saw and you don't! *taunts reviewers* *they throw acorns* Fine, fine! I'll tell you later! *hides*)  
  
"Mint, what's the matter?" Rue asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I, uh, j-just saw a, um, bug! Yeah! That's all!" Mint lied poorly, smiling a cheesy smile, sweatdropping.  
  
"All that screaming...just because you saw a bug?" Rue asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! I, I'm allergic to the one I saw! I, uh, could suffer serious brain damage if it gets within a three foot radius of me!" Mint lied again, walking over to the stream and dipping her hands in the water, splashing her face.  
  
(Man, that was close..! But, Mint! Baaad girl!!!) Mint thought, shaking her head, her pigtails swaying.  
  
"..." Rue sat down next to her, eyeing Mint weirdly. "...You didn't see a bug, did you?"  
  
"Uhh, w-well, ahem... Not exactly..." Mint replied.  
  
"Then what was it?" Rue asked.  
  
"Oh, would you look at the time!" Mint said, jumping up and looking at an invisible watch. "I'm late for, uh, a meeting! Yeah! Gotta go!"  
  
And Mint darted back up the trail, not evening giving Rue a chance to stop her.  
  
(...Mint's so funny... Maybe that's why I like her so much...) Rue thought, smiling at himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slamming the door to the cellar shut and making sure that it was locked, Mint yanked on her pigtails again, shaking her head left and right repeatedly.  
  
"Argh!!! How could you just stare at his ass for that long!!?" Mint yelled at herself, dropping down to the cold cement floor. "You're such a sucker when it comes to men!!!"  
  
(You couldn't help it. It was just up there, waiting to be stared at,) Mint's conscious told her slyly.  
  
"AH shut up!!! You don't know a thing!!!" Mint argued.  
  
(But of course I do! I know your entire deep, dark, and most of all, 'naughty' thoughts...) her conscious began, making Mint grit her teeth.  
  
"I don't have deep or dark thoughts, and I sure as hell don't have any naughty thoughts in my head!!!"  
  
(Then, why did you bother looking?) her conscious asked calmly.  
  
"Because it was there and I just so happened to like him! Now beat it!!!" Mint explained, shoving her conscious out of her thinking space.  
  
(Ugh...calm down... Any girl with hormones would have looked... It's a natural reaction...) Mint told herself, taking in deep, slow breaths, closing her eyes. (...Dammit! Now I see it whenever I close my eyes!!!)  
  
Mint flung her eyes open, sickened, yet enjoying what she had put herself through.  
  
(He did have some buns of steal... Argh, Mint! Stop thinking like that!!! Now you'll never face him again!) Mint thought, jerking the lock free of the door and stepping out.  
  
"No! No negative thinking! Gotta think positive...positive thinking, now...there..." Mint said to herself calmly. "That's it! All better now!"  
  
Waltzing off towards the garden, Mint felt like spying on her dear, sweet little sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"These lavender rose bushes I had brought in from across the ocean," Maya explained, plucking one from the bush, showing Ruenis. "And these irises were a gift from a kingdom far out west."  
  
"They're so beautiful..." Ruenis said, inhaling their heavenly scent. "Just like you..."  
  
Blushing, Maya took his hand, their fingers intertwining with each other.  
  
"Why does it have to matter who I marry?" Maya asked sadly, taking a look at the roses.  
  
"I think that it should not matter who you marry, as long as you love them with all your heart and would be willing to risk your life for them," Ruenis answered.  
  
"I believe that, too. It is just that, my father sees it differently..." Maya replied quietly.  
  
"..." Ruenis thought for a moment. "If Mint married someone and ruled the kingdom, then would it matter who you married?"  
  
"Huh?" Maya asked, confused. "I am not sure..."  
  
"Well, what if that did happen, and we married each other? Do you think that your father would despise the idea?" Ruenis asked.  
  
"He does not support the idea that I can wed whomever I want to... What would change his mind if Mint married someone and ruled the kingdom?" Maya stated glumly.  
  
"It might," Ruenis pointed out. "We will have to see."  
  
Taking one last glance at the roses before turning back to Ruenis, Maya replied, "I hope you are right..."  
  
"So do I..." Ruenis added, embracing Maya in a comforting hug.  
  
"Whoa!" a voice came from a nearby tree, startling Maya and Ruenis both.  
  
"Who is there!?" Ruenis demanded, holding Maya in his arms.  
  
Falling out of the tree, Mint landed on her face, her pigtails looking like flailing arms on the way down.  
  
"Ow..." Mint said to the ground, pushing herself up with her arms.  
  
"My dear sister, what are you doing!?" Maya asked angrily. "Were you spying on us!?"  
  
"Wasn't much to spy on," Mint grumbled, standing up and wiping her hands off at her sides. "Nothing happened!"  
  
Maya glared at her sister, coming away from Ruenis' grasp and walking up to her sister, going face to face with her.  
  
"How dare you!" Maya stated, going in for a slap. Mint took a step back, too quick for Maya, making her fall flat on her face at Mint's feet.  
  
"Whoa, feisty, are we?" Mint asked sarcastically, hands on hips, looking down at her sister with a smirk slapped across her face.  
  
"You!" Maya said, helping herself up, "are the most disturbed imbecile I have ever known!"  
  
"Big words for someone like you," Mint said, still grinning.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean!?" Maya asked angrily, glaring deep into her sister's eyes, her own showing that for once she could drop the refined girl act and beat the crap out of her.  
  
"Why bother?" Mint asked, spinning on her heel, her hands going behind her head. "You probably wouldn't understand."  
  
"Argh!" Maya tried controlling her urge to burst all her magic on Mint that very second. "You... Poor excuse for a princess!"  
  
"Well, I'd rather be a bad princess than a goody-two-shoes princass like you!" Mint spat all cheerful-like, walking away, giggles coming from her mouth.  
  
"Get back here this instant! I am not done with you!" Maya ordered, although Mint kept walking.  
  
"You have two feet. Use 'em," Mint said calmly, making Maya's fists shake violently at her sides.  
  
"Humph! Why would I waste my time on someone like you!?" Maya called. Mint stopped walking, and s-l-o-w-l-y turned around to face her younger sister.  
  
"Someone like me?" she asked, tilting her head and twirling her hair with one hand, looking like an innocent schoolgirl. "Why, whatever could you be getting at?"  
  
Maya just grumbled various cuss words under her breath, stomping off, taking Ruenis' hand and the two of them, leaving Mint alone. The sun was still high in the air, and Mint just couldn't resist calling out one last comment.  
  
"It's still in the afternoon, so I think you two should wait until night time to do your thang!" Mint yelled across the bushes, the words reaching Maya's ears, her losing it and running after Mint, yelling insults at her while Mint just laughed, running away from her younger sister. Ruenis sighed heavily, hanging his head and shaking it. Seeing the two of them argue was chaotic. All the gardeners got either pushed down on freshly planted flowers, or jumped out of the way of the two rampaging siblings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Funny, no? Just go 'clicky clicky', *laughs at oZe TeRrIeRmOn* on the little review button to tell me I did a nice job. Reviews modivate me to keep goin' like the Energizer bunny! 


	12. Practice Day 1: The Sword of Forgotten ...

Forced Emotions  
  
Practice - Day 1: The Sword of Forgotten Love  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter! Happy holidays to everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Mrgh..." the man groaned, one arm hanging over the blue, silk covered bed, his hair quite ruffled, a tad bit of saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The man attempted to move his arm back onto the bed, but was so tangled up in his sheets that he fell off, fight on his face.  
  
Mumbling how the royals should stick to cotton fabrics, (as they were not as likely to strangle you in the night,) the crimson-haired man got to his feet, staggering to his bathroom sink, still half-asleep.  
  
He didn't flick on the light, already knowing that he could find his way to his sink, which he did.  
  
Turning the two knobs to adjust the temperature, he cupped his hands under the running water and splashed it onto his face, doing so a couple of times to wake up some. He found a dry wash cloth and dabbed it on his wet face.  
  
Walking back into his room, he turned towards his dresser for a shirt to wear. He could care less what it was, so he opened a drawer and fished around in it until his ungloved hand came out with a faint light blue, long- sleeved shirt, with a circled neck. The man shrugged and thrust the shirt over his head. He walked over to his mirror/table thing, (as he put it,) and put on his gloves that were on it. He stared at his reflection, (claiming to himself that he looked like hell every morning,) and looked for something to restrain his hair in. Opening a little brown box, the man found a thick, leather, stretchy, band-thing, and shrugged, putting his hair into a messy ponytail with it.  
  
(Damn, what should I fight with in the tournament..?) the tall, yet slender man asked himself consciously, walking over to a rather large trunk that was under the windowsill. He peeked through the curtains to see how early in the morning it was. It was still dark, which gave him the thought that it was around 4 in the morning.  
  
Bringing his attention back to the trunk, he unlocked it with the light stone key that was attached to his silver chain, which was on his neck. Heaving the heavy trunk open, he sighed, muttering to himself that he should cut down on making weapons; there was just too many to choose from! The more bizarre weapons he pulled out, the older the weapons got, until he finally came to the bottom, where a single broad sword lay safely in it's case.  
  
"." The man moved his hand cautiously, hesitantly toward the sword, and picked it up. He remembered this sword. It was 'their' sword.  
  
Slowly taking it out of it's sheath, the sword seemed to grow longer and longer, the blade shimmering in the darkness of his room, getting glassy, like his eyes were turning.  
  
"...Yeah, I've missed you, too." came the voice of the man. It was shaken, weakened.  
  
".I.I'm.sorry." he added, hanging his head, ashamed, gripping onto the sword tighter, his hands trembling. "I forgot.about you.I wish I hadn't, but I did.I still love you, though.from afar.  
  
"This sword.has lost it's splendor.It's saddened.alone.deprived of it's true duty.the duty to kill.with the hearts of two.We were the two.  
  
"I want to make it up to you." he whispered, holding the sword close to his heart. "Please."  
  
Rod flinched all of a sudden, looking behind himself. He could've sworn that he had heard her.her voice. Faintly, but he was positive that he had heard her.calling to him.  
  
Right then, he heard her again, but this time, he could make out what she said. Rod stood up, the sword tightly clutched in his right hand, the sharp tip of it pointing downward. He listened, turning his head toward his door.  
  
"No. You can't be here." Rod said, convincing his self more than what he had heard. He held his breath, frozen in time, the steady pace of his heart all that he could hear.  
  
Then, he heard a crash, and dashed towards his door, thrusting it open, taking hurried steps into the hallway, darting his eyes left and right, then straight ahead of him.  
  
"Oh, no no no! I did it again!" the panicky servant whispered to herself, struggling to clean up the broken plates before anyone noticed.  
  
Setting the sword down, (startling the servant,) Rod asked, "Do ya need any help?"  
  
"Oh, uh, n-no! No, sir! I can handle it!" the servant responded, attempting a weak smile, her hands shaking as they took each broken plate and placed them in her apron, which she made into a makeshift cart.  
  
Smiling a small smile at her, Rod walked over and knelt down, picking up a few pieces of the broken plates and putting them in her apron.  
  
"Th-thank you." she squeaked out, going to her feet as she finished cleaning up her mess.  
  
"No problem. You be careful, ok?" Rod answered, nodding to the servant.  
  
"Y-yes, sir!" the servant said, a little more cheerily than before. She hurried down the hallways, and Rod watched her, until she was out of sight.  
  
Rod sighed, thinking to himself that he was really paranoid, and went back, picking up his sword as he went back to his room.  
  
As he closed his door and returned to his trunk, he gathered all of his other weapons up and put them away, except for the sword.  
  
".I'm gonna fight with you in the tournament," Rod said aloud, putting the sword back in it's case, adding, "Now, let's go practice."  
  
Courtyard~  
  
All was quiet; you could barely hear the slashes of Rod's sword in the air. He was very quick with swords, especially, since he had mainly grown up around them.  
  
Panting slightly, (and stopping for a rest,) Rod kneeled down; the sword's tip pointed downward, digging into the soft earth. He always pushed himself this hard before a tournament. Even in his spare time, he would go for at least an hour without any sort of break. That tells you that Rod's very dedicated at what he does best: fighting.  
  
All of a sudden, Rod heard clapping. He jerked his head to his left to find Rue standing there. He must have been watching him.  
  
"You are very talented with a sword," Rue complimented, walking up to Rod. "I see I'll have some competition, now."  
  
Rod made a laugh, and replied, "You're damn right!"  
  
Rue just smiled, looking around. He looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
"How come you are training this early? It's still a little dark out," Rue asked before Rod could ask his question first.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Besides," Rod sat down, laying his sword down beside him, gesturing for Rue to do the same, "I always get up this early."  
  
"At four in the morning?" Rue questioned in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes around three," Rod answered, looking over to the horizon. The sun was about to rise.  
  
"Why are you up?" Rod asked, watching a glint of the sun go up ever so slowly.  
  
"I." Rue stopped, making Rod turn his head and look at him, concerned. "I.don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Do? Do what?" Rod asked, his attention all on Rue.  
  
"This tournament.I don't know if I could help Mint out at all." Rue stammered.  
  
"What, are you afraid that you won't get to fight up against Mint?" Rod inquired, Rue wincing a bit.  
  
"Yes." Rue mumbled, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"." Rod grabbed his sword swiftly, and jumped over to Rue, who scrambled away, barely missing the blade of Rod's sword.  
  
"W-what are you doing!?" Rue asked, rushing to his feet and turning towards Rod, who sped at him.  
  
Rue grabbed his Arc Edge, and blocked a mighty powerful blow from the Blade Star. They pushed with great force, and Rue slid to the left, making Rod go forward for a split second, Rue kicking off of his hip and into a back flip. Rod charged at Rue, the adventurer slashing a horizontal hit at him, making him back off a foot. Nonetheless, Rod jumped high up into the air, Rue looking up at him, heart beating with high-speed. Rod's sword crashed down onto the ground only inches away from where Rue was standing; Rue, in the meantime, gave Rod three blows, none in which he could block.  
  
On the fourth swipe, Rod managed to block it, using all his strength to send Rue airborne and land uncomfortably on the ground.  
  
"How can you doubt yourself? If you don't make it past me, then there's no way you can beat anyone, (not even Duke,) in the tournament," Rod stated firmly, walking over to Rue, looking down upon him.  
  
"." Rue didn't have a reply for that, but he got up quickly and gave Rod another bash, where he blocked again.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't get past me, someone else might go and make Mint's life miserable," Rod shot, hoping it would give Rue more power to fight him, knowing what might happen if he couldn't make it past Rod.  
  
Rue twirled around, crouching down, using his right leg to trip Rod, sending him to the ground. Rue pulled up his Arc Edge, and slammed it down, aiming for Rod's neck.  
  
There he stopped, the tip of his weapon tickling Rod's throat.  
  
Rod smiled, pleased at how quick he was.  
  
"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Rod said after a deep breath. "You'll win. I guarantee it,"  
  
Rue brought his Arc Edge back to his side, Rod getting to his feet.  
  
(That would be nice if I won, but. Mint said that she didn't want a forced marriage.) Rue thought to himself, putting his Arc Edge back on his back.  
  
"Rue? Hellooo?" Rod must have been trying to get his attention, 'cause he was waving his hand in front of Rue's face frantically.  
  
"Huh!? Oh, sorry. I was thinking," Rue rushed, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"Deep thinker." Rod said, shaking his head with a smile. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. Go ahead," Rue replied, awaiting a question.  
  
"Um." Rod scratched his head, thinking of the right words.  
  
"Rod..?"  
  
"I.wanted to know, if." Rod fumbled with his words, which he rarely ever did.  
  
"What is it, Rod?" Rue wondered, questioning himself what question would make Rod this shy.  
  
".Okay. I'll just come one out with it." Rod said, taking a deep breath, holding onto the head of his sword.  
  
"Good, because I don't know what would keep you from saying anything," Rue replied with a crooked smile.  
  
".Would it bother you if I asked Claire to marry me?"  
  
Throne Room~  
  
Wearing a red and gold, silk robe coming down to the end of her golden sandals, a white dress underneath, (with the hem stopping just where the dress did,) walking gracefully down the hallway towards the throne room. Her short, ginger hair was as straight as can be, the front of it behind her ears, revealing long, gold, dangling earrings with one ruby in the center of each.  
  
She had a sinister smile upon her lips, (almost evil, in fact,) and stopped at the throne doors, looking at both of the guards before they let her in without a word. The clanging of her sandals echoed lightly through the high- ceilinged room, making her father's head turn from his scribe to her.  
  
"Maya, my dear!" he bellowed, walking down the long and very wide runner that led the three thrones. "How is your morning?"  
  
"It is fine, father. How is yours?" Maya replied sweetly, (as usual,) as the two of them stopped in front of each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm so busy with the tournament preparations, it makes my head spin!" the king answered. "But, I always have time for my daughters. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Actually." Maya replied, starting to walk towards the thrones, "I would like to have a discussion about the tournament with you."  
  
"About the tournament?" her father asked curiously, following a step behind her. "What could there possibly be to discuss?"  
  
"I would like to talk to you about the rules," Maya stated, sitting to the right of the largest throne, which her father took a seat in.  
  
"Go ahead," he motioned, turning to his youngest.  
  
"Well. It all seems a bit unfair. I was going to be the queen, ever since you took the right of Mint's succession away. So, I took time to think about it, and came up with a perfect solution.  
  
"I say, if someone in the tournament defeats Mint, that she will be given two choices. She could either one, marry him, or two, decline the throne forever and I would take the throne with a husband of my choice. That sounds rather fair to me, would not you agree?"  
  
She turned her delicate head towards her father, and put a questioning expression on her face.  
  
The king of East Heaven pondered for a few minor seconds, then gave a response.  
  
"That does sound more fair than the rules before, and also more negotiable." he replied slowly.  
  
"Then, will those be the new rules applied?" Maya asked with a sparkle of hope in her eyes.  
  
".Yes. Yes, those will be the new rules. It gives both you and Mint a chance at the throne," the king said, smiling after he spoke. "Scribe!"  
  
A little man with a clipboard came shuffling out from around the corner, pen in hand, ready to write down whatever the king said.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" the scribe asked, kneeling for a moment before coming up.  
  
"There will be a change in the rules. Follow me to the tournament grounds, and I shall explain on the way."  
  
"Have a wonderful day, father," Maya called to him as he stood up, laving the throne room.  
  
"You too, my darling daughter," he called back, hurrying and talking to the scribe nonstop.  
  
"Humph." Maya snorted lightly, grinning with pleasure. It is almost too easy to persuade her father. She could just as well tell him to start a war and it would be done. The princess was just too persuasive at her age.  
  
Maya twirled a strand of her hair about her finger, her elbow on the armrest, the other on her leg that was crossed over the other.  
  
"Hehehe.haha.HAHAHA!!!" the princess laughed insanely, seeming to be the root of all evil as her voice spread swiftly throughout the castle.  
  
Kitchen~  
  
"Okey dokey! Prima, blow this up next!" the girl with the bubblegum hair stated with glee, throwing a decapitated pig in the air.  
  
"Blow!!!" the little 'golden' boy yelled, a swirl of gold magic coming from his extended hand, the pig's body blowing up and it's remains scattering around the all ready messy kitchen.  
  
"Yay! Go Prima! Go Prima!" Elena cheered, clapping, while jumping up and down as Prima took a bow. "Let's see. you've blown up pigs, watermelons, dishes, cakes, hams. What else is there?"  
  
"Hmm." prima looked around, and spotted a stove. "I could practice my fire magic and light up the stove!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Elena cried out, striding behind Prima and giving him a shove forwards. "Do it!"  
  
Prima responded with a nod, and held his hands out in front of him, closing his eyes for a minute. He hummed silently before his eyelids flung open, and he yelled, "Blaze!!!" The whole top of the stove caught on fire, and Elena cheered for her younger brother, while he started to sweat with panic.  
  
"That was super-duper cool!!! Again!" Elena begged, scuttling up into Prima's face with big eyes full of amusement. "Now!"  
  
"Uh..!" Prima darted his eyes every which way, viewing what he had to set out the fire. "I-I know!!! I'll use some water magic now!!"  
  
"Ooh!! Bubbles!!!" Elena said in a frenzy, getting out of his way as the fire still grew, watching him like a little school girl, the most glassy eyes you've ever seen with the most delighted smile, too.  
  
Prima didn't waste any time droning, and got right to the spell. "Stream of water!!!" he screeched, water jetting through his hands as they formed a blue glow around them. The water exterminated the flames upon the stove, and Prima let out a well-heard sigh.  
  
"Phew. That was close." Prima said with relief, sitting on the floor, leaning up against a cabinet.  
  
Elena leapt in front of him, making Prima wince from surprise of the hyper girl he called his sister. "TEACH ME!!! I want to do BIG MAGIC, too!!!"  
  
"W-what!? M-me!?" Prima implored, pointing to himself, then to Elena as he continued. "You want me to teach you magic?"  
  
The innocent-looking girl shook her head 'yes' repeatedly, showing Prima her zeal of interest.  
  
"I.don't know how." Prima whispered, his voice full of doubt, Elena ending her enthusiastic acts.  
  
"You don't know how..?" Elena questioned, her eyes full of disappointment. ".J-just teach me whatever Mel taught you!"  
  
"But." The loud crash of hand to wood interrupted the two siblings, both of them jerking their heads towards the kitchen's main door.  
  
"Uh-oh." Elena murmured, crouching down behind Prima, clutching onto his arm, hiding.  
  
"I want an extensive lunch for me and my friends, pronto!! If I don't get it in five-" Mint came to a halt, her confused eyes scanning the area, wondering what had taken place before she had entered. "What the..?"  
  
"H-hi, Mint." Prima said weakly, him and Elena slowly rising from their positions on the tile. "How is-"  
  
"ARE YOU TWO INSANE!!?" Mint roared, stomping her foot with anger. "THIS IS A KITCHEN!!! MY KITCHEN THAT I ORDER CHEFS AROUND IN!!! IT'S NOT SOME PLAYGROUND!!!"  
  
"Gee, Mint, we're sorry, but-" Elena started, but Mint wouldn't hear of it, and waltzed angrily up to the two of them, snatching each of the collars of their shirts each in one hand, shaking them for no reason at all.  
  
"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!! NOW GO!!! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE YOU WON'T CAUSE TROUBLE!!" Mint ordered, dropping both of them where they caught their breaths and ran past her. "Stupid idiots."  
  
Mint knelt down, beginning to pick up the shards of dishware before someone got hurt.  
  
(What were those two thinking of? This may be a castle in all, and we have plenty of servants, but. Dear Lord, wrecking MY personal kitchen!!?)  
  
"Mint, what are you doing?" a feminine voice inquired, scaring the life out of Mint, her falling over, right into a pile of pig remains.  
  
Mint flung her head up and gasped for air, Belle letting out a laugh.  
  
"So this is what princesses do when they're off duty." Belle snickered, striding up to the right of Mint.  
  
"No." Mint said, her temple starting to pump. "This is what princesses do when old hags come around and bother them." She said it with such seriousness, that it surprised Belle, and didn't even seem to hear the 'old' part.  
  
".Damn, you look, (and smell,) like hell." Belle said, actually sounding sympathetic for once, but in a weird way, taking a clean towel off of a counter and holding it out to Mint, who grabbed it, mumbling with disgust as she cleaned her face.  
  
"Argh. Those two." Mint started, giving the door a fierce look. "Belle, go tell some servants to come clean this up for me, will ya? I'll be in my bathroom until I don't smell like hell anymore."  
  
"O.k." Belle nodded as Mint stormed out of the room.  
  
Mint's Bathroom~  
  
"Ooh, I just can't wait until I can beat those munchkins to a bloody pulp..!" Mint growled to herself, kicking her boots off, them smacking into her scarlet and carroty-colored wall. "Yeah.heh.that's what I'll do." East Heaven's now infuriated princess pushed the plug for her bathtub down, rotating the hot water knob until it wouldn't go any further, and did the same for the cold, but only went halfway around.  
  
Tugging her green and golden dress, (like her normal attire,) over her head, tossing it to the ground, too, going to work on her shiny light- colored tights.  
  
Pondering about how there were so many ways to get Elena and Prima back for wrecking her kitchen, Mint looked for a container that was filled with bubble bath, and spotted it beside her sink. She snatched it up, opened it, and just dumped the whole bottle into her tub, the bubbles multiplying quickly.  
  
Taking off her bra, Mint thought, (Darn torture device.) and threw it to the floor, also. (Whoever invented those was crazy.)  
  
Turning the knobs back to their starting positions, Mint stepped in, the warm water tingling her foot, then her whole body as its inviting heat engulfed all but her head. Mint took out her hair scrunches and slowly glided her fingers through her reddish-orange hair, moaning in pleasure.  
  
"Ahh, now this is more like it." the teenager said with dreamy delight, closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and let herself sink into the fizz-filled 'bowl' that was wrapping her in warmth.  
  
While Mint was off 'under the sea', a servant and a familiar, serious/gentle faced young man were talking behind her closed door.  
  
"Oh, you know; it's not all that bad being a servant. I enjoy cleaning," the somewhat recognizable voice of the servant stated sweetly.  
  
"If you say so, but. I'm just used to helping around and cleaning," Rue responded truthfully.  
  
"I guess you could help me with a small little task. I don't want to get me or, more importantly, you in trouble," the servant answered, opening Mint's door. "Come."  
  
Rue nodded, and stepped inside. Looking around, it didn't seem like Mint was there.  
  
"You can start in the bathroom while I tidy up in here," the servant informed, Rue nodding yet again. As he walked into the bathroom, the smell of cinnamon was in the air. Strange. Mint doesn't seem to be one for fragrances. Anyhow, Rue spotted one of Mint's boots up against a wall, and the other was close by. In fact, it seemed like a whole outfit of Mint's was scattered across the light lavender floor.  
  
As told, Rue collected Mint's clothes, carrying them like he would an infant. Then it hit him. Would Mint be angry with him, for.for coming into her bedroom? Will she yell at him? Kick him out? Thump him on the head..? He didn't know.yet.  
  
"Ahem." the oh-so-familiar voice said from behind him. Spinning around, there was Mint's head, surrounded by bubbles in her rather large tub.  
  
Rue turned as red as a ruby, staring at the princess, wide-eyed, gawking at her.  
  
"U-uh, I, um." Rue could barely even say a word, but Mint didn't need any.  
  
"So, you came to see if I was up, huh? Well, I actually get up just as early as you," Mint assumed, catching Rue off-guard. She thought that he had come to check on her..? That wasn't right.  
  
"But," Mint continued, raising her eyebrow with suspicion, "why are you holding my clothes..?"  
  
Rue got so embarrassed, he just dropped all of her garments and clasped his hands tightly behind his back, staring at the purple tiles, and still the brightest crimson you've ever seen on his face.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there; get me a towel," Mint ordered, blushing slightly around her cheeks. "They're under the counter to your right."  
  
"O-of c-course." Rue stuttered, hustling over to the pinpointed counter and opening it, grabbing a towel with his extremely sweaty hand.  
  
(Unless you want to come in with me.) Mint thought dreamily, Rue jerking his head back to her, eyes as big as toy balls. "What? Get me a towel already!"  
  
"Oh..! R-right!" Rue got up and walked over to his friend, holding out the towel.  
  
"Thanks," Mint said with gratitude, smiling at Rue, turning his skin back to its normal color a little bit at a time. "You can put it by my sink."  
  
"Sure," Rue answered, for once not stuttering.  
  
"." Mint stared at Rue awkwardly, seeming to be waiting.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
".Um, do you want to see me naked that bad?" Mint asked, blushing.  
  
"Huh..?" Rue had to process what Mint had just said through his mind. The words ran into his hormones, and. "Ye---I mean NO! I-I'm sorry! I'll be leaving now." And he rushed out the door before Mint could even say good- bye.  
  
As he came out of the bathroom, (shutting the door,) Rue found that the servant was nowhere to be found. That puzzled him, but he rushed out the door to get some fresh air, thinking.  
  
(Mint.just asked me.if I wanted to.) Rue paused, and then finished his thought. (Go in her bathtub..? While she was in it..?)  
  
Mint, on the other hand, was drying herself off wildly, wanting to catch up to Rue. He had given her an odd look while he was getting her towel from the counter. She hadn't said anything. Mint didn't think so, in any case.  
  
Bursting from her door, Mint jogged to her dresser, (her towel wrapped around her,) digging into it, and came out with the first thing her hand touched: a casual-formal dress.  
  
"Oh my God." Mint said, but thrust the cherry blossom pink dress on, it stopping at a little above her knees. Mint didn't really care; she was in a rush, anyway. Beside: she wanted to go talk to Rue.  
  
So, she grabbed some undies, (putting them on,) and didn't even bother with a 'torture device', then selected a pair of white, flat flip-flops before opening her door, where she ran right into Rue, both of them falling to the carpet.  
  
"Ow." Mint started to complain, lifting up off of Rue with her hands, right on his sides. "That hurt."  
  
"Are you okay?" Rue asked, sounding a tad bit worried.  
  
"Fine. You?" Mint responded, getting off Rue, who turned on his back.  
  
"Mint." Rue asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um.could you." Rue blushed slightly, not taking his eyes away from his spot on the ceiling.  
  
"Could I-" Mint gasped, and tripped backwards, Rue closing his eyes while he heard a 'thump'.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you." Mint said, totally mortified. "I forgot I had this thing on."  
  
"That's alright," Rue replied, coming to his feet to help Mint up. "You look-"  
  
"Don't say it! It was the first thing I grabbed!" Mint interrupted, taking Rue's hand and jumping up, pointing her index finger at him accusingly. "So don't make fun of me!"  
  
"Oh, no! No, I was only going to say that you looked nice in it," Rue said, gesturing with his hands for forgiveness.  
  
"What..?" Mint never had been given the compliment of her wearing a dress. Sure, her dad and all the townspeople said she'd look good in anything, but it felt somewhat.special, coming from Rue.)  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks," Mint said, blushing.  
  
"Um, are you." Rue started, scratching his head, going red in the face a little as well, "do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"Plans?" Mint thought for a minute. ".No. No, I don't think so, no."  
  
"Then." Rue gulped before continuing. "Do you want to come with me? Into town, maybe?"  
  
Mint was speechless. No one had ever asked her to just go someplace for no reason at all. She was overjoyed! Yes, yes! Of course she would!!  
  
"I would li-"  
  
"She really would, but the princess and I have already made plans," came a man with a slight British accent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
A/N: 'Ooh, who is that darn guy with the British accent!!?' you're all probably wondering, right? Well, I'll tell y'all in the next chapter! Buh- bye! 


	13. Practice Day 1: Not so Noble, Noble

Forced Emotions  
  
Chapter 13 - Practice Day 1 - Not So Noble, Noble  
  
"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Troy!!?" Mint had a hard time getting out of her mouth. "W- What are YOU doing HERE!!?"  
  
"My dear princess, there is no need to be so loud at the sight of me," the man named Troy stated calmly and casually. "How many years has it been since we were last reunited..?" he added, walking right in front of Mint, (forcing Rue out of his way,) and kneeling down before her, taking her hand in his own and kissing it.  
  
"Mrgh..." Rue grumbled, glaring at the blonde-haired man dressed in red and gold.  
  
"You there," Troy started, coming to his feet, (not releasing Mint's petrified hand,) and turning to Rue, "go fetch me some champaigne and two glasses for us royals."  
  
"Troy!!" Mint barked, snatching her hand away from his grasp and walking over to the side of Rue, spinning on her heel to face Troy. "Does he look like a dog!? No! Therefore, he can't go 'fetch' you a drink! Besides, he's not even a servant; he's my best friend!  
  
"Rue, this is Troy, the highest nobleman's son in the West Heaven Kingdom," Mint explained, holding a hand out to Troy. "Troy, this is my greatest friend and comrade, Rue." Rue nodded, and Troy clicked his tongue, practically rolling his eyes instead of a nod or handshake. He got glares from both Rue and Mint.  
  
"Well, shall we get going?" Troy questioned, ignoring Rue and setting his cerulean eyes on Mint.  
  
"Go where?" Mint asked hastily, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why, I have the whole day planned perfectly for the two of us! Lunch in the courtyard, horseback riding, a fencing session... Won't you accompany me?" Troy said excitedly, ending with an innocent, begging face.  
  
"You should have thought ahead, Troy, and let me know all this in advance. I've already made plans for the day," Mint told him, making him frown in disappointment.  
  
"...Could they not be cancelled?"  
  
"No!" Rue and Mint looked at each other, and then back to Troy as they said the word in unison.  
  
"Would tomorrow be pressing my luck?" Troy asked again, coming back with another eager facial expression.  
  
Mint shook her head, and responded after givign a shrug, too. "Sorry, Troy. I'm gonna be getting ready for a tournament."  
  
"Then, we could practice together, maybe?" inquired the noble.  
  
"You're taking part in the tournament!?" Mint's jaw dropped open, her eyes bulging out as well.  
  
Troy nodded with a pearly white smile, his grin growing wider. "Of course I am taking part in your tournament. I would not miss it for the world."  
  
(Oh, no no no no NO! Troy can't be in the tournament! I don't, no, I won't marry him!! Dang it..! I'm in some serious sh--)  
  
"I'm entering the tournament," Rue brought up, Troy's eyes sparking with excited rivalry.  
  
"Oh, really? Then, to the best of us: good luck," Troy said, sounding more interested in him than before.  
  
"So, you any good at that?" he asked, looking at Rue's Arc Edge that was firmly set on his back.  
  
Rue grabbed its handle and swung it off his back, the blade heading straight for Troy's neck. It stopped right under his chin, although Troy didn't flinch in the least.  
  
"What do you think?" Rue challenged seriously.  
  
"Humph," Troy snorted, snickering at Rue as Mint watched, enjoying the position the two were in. "You will be yet another obstacle I will have to trample over."  
  
Rue kept his earnet face as he asked, "You any good with that?" His eyes went from Troy's saber back to his face quickly, waiting.  
  
"I've--" Troy drew his saber and knocked Rue's weapon to the side, (out of his hand,) placing its blade to the side of Rue's neck, thinking that he's impressing Mint, (who rolled her eyes, muttering 'What a show-off...')--had some experience with many weapons. I just handle the saber with growing strength and skill."  
  
To Troy's surprise, Rue smiled a small smile, putting a confused expression upon his own face. Rue moved his right hand up and across his shoulder, grasping the saber's blade in his gloved hand.  
  
While Rue did this, mint cocked her head in wonder, gazing at her friend. (Wow...) The princess just noticed how tougher, and less innocent he looked...and...was that a six-pack Mint could identify through his usual green and checkered shirt!? Daaamn! He got muscular since the last time she had seen him, and a little taller, too.  
  
Mint got pulled away from gawking at Rue from Troy's laugh.  
  
"Ha ha! What do you plan to do!? Break my saber!? that's very hard to do with your bare hands; this beautyis made of pure steel, yet it is light as a feather!" Troy stated braggingly with a laugh, his broad shoulders heaving a few times. They stopped when a cracking noise was heard.  
  
The princess and the noble stared at Rue's balled up fist, (wide-eyed,) as shards of Troy's saber fell to the floor. They were all unmoving, Rue opening his hand, more shards falling to the floor as Troy tried to form some words, but got nothing but jibberish as he slowly brought his now very broken weapon back to his full possession.  
  
"Well...we have to...go, now, Troy... You should get that fixed..." Mint said, gazing up at Rue with almost envy in her eyes. He held out his other hand to her, and she grasped it gratefully, Rue giving her a squeeze. She blushed at him, making him smile as the progressed down the hallway, (not removing their eyes from one another,) leaving their friend behind to mourn for his facorite weapon, (Rue picking up his own on their way.)  
  
"Th-That...is...i-is not, possible..." Troy said in disbelief, looking over the broken object more carefully, then darting his eyes to where Mint and Rue walked. He gripped the handle of his saber with anger, shaking his fists slightly.  
  
(I will win that tournament, and defeat that deluded fool, Rue, taking my beloved Mint as my own...)  
  
~Castle Hallway  
  
"That was incredible!!" Mint finally said, blinking as they turned a corner.  
  
"Heh, it was nothing," Rue responded, making a grin appear on his face.  
  
"Are you kidding!? I've never seen anythin glike that before in my life!" Mint confirmed, her eyes full of amazement. "How did you do that, anyway?"  
  
"I...just kind of crushed it..." Rue replied honestly, not so sure himself what had happened. "I felt like I was invincible, and I could do anything..."  
  
"Wow... Whatever you did, though, it kicked some major ass back there!" Mint complimented, making Rue laugh. "So, where are we going, invincible?"  
  
"Let's see, hmm... We could first have lunch in the courtyard, and then go horse back riding... Oh, and we might be able to squeeze in a fencing session or two if we have time..." Rue mocked in the fakest British accent Mint had ever heard, because she started cracking up with her. "Shall we?"  
  
Mint coudn't stop laughing, and came to a halt, bracing herself against a wall until her laughs shrunk into small giggles.  
  
"Sure..." the princess finally answered.  
  
"Heh... What?" Rue was confused; her thought that they were just joking around.  
  
"But, could we fence first? Eating before horseback riding hives me...oh, nevermind. Could we just fence after we eat?" Mint finished, looking at Rue for an answer.  
  
"Uh, s-sure. I didn't have anything better for us to do," the doll said after a while.  
  
"Great! Let's go now!" Mint said, both eagerly and happily.  
  
Rue nodded, and they were off on their little 'date'...  
  
The servant that Rue had helped giggled nonstop, trying to muffle her sounds from disturbing anyone.  
  
(Oh, Rue, Rue Rue... You'll thank me later...) the servant thought, holding her hands upward as a yellow glow came from them, surrounding herself with magic.  
  
When the magic disappeared, it revealed a young-looking woman with a bunny hat covering brownish-red hair, wearing a short, pink dress, two yellow fluttery things flying around her.  
  
"Yes, you'll thank me," Mel said aloud, walking down the hall, planning on wandering around the castle to see who discovers her first.  
  
~Main Kitchen  
  
The eldest princess walked right into the kitchen, (Rue's had grasped in hers, Mint dragging him along,) until they came to the head chef.  
  
"I need a lunch large enough for two people in an hour or so," Mint stated, the chef giving her his full attention.  
  
"Anything you want, Your Beautiful Majesty," the chef answered, nodding his head. Rue muffled a laugh.  
  
"And NO pumpkins, or else I swear I'll wring your neck until your head's the size of a pumpkin!" Mint threatened, the chef nodding again before gathering other cooks to start preparing the meal.  
  
"Geez, Mint... You sure are bossy..." Rue said in a low voice, Mint turning to him.  
  
"Well, that's just how you get something you want done around here. If you're a royal, you have to boss people around. If you're a servant or somethin', you obey a royal's request; that's how I was taught as I grew up," Mint explained, not getting offended. "So, we have some time to kill... What do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know... Why don't we talk a walk?" Rue suggested.  
  
"A walk? Out of all the things in the world, you wanna take a walk? We have a lotta stuff you can do here, but you wanna walk..." Mint started.  
  
"W-We don't have to take a walk..." Rue intterupted, thinking that Mint was finished.  
  
"No, I get so bored doing everything here over and over again. I mean, here there's a pool, a magic stop, servants that you can command to do anything... It get's pretty old. A walk's a great break from all that," Mint corrected, heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Rue said in a light mono-tone, following his friend.  
  
"...If you don't mind me asking, how come you've changed so much? Personality wise, that is," Mint inquired, walking towards a garden at the eastern side of the castle.  
  
"...When I got Claire back, she kept putting a smile on my face. I had missed her so much, just knowing that she's alive brings a smile to my face..." Rue responded, smiling like he said.  
  
"So that's it..." Mint said, turning her head and making a lonesome face.  
  
(I just knew it! He's madly in love with her! She's all he ever talks about!) the jealous princess thought, walking through the walk-out porch doors and into the sunshine.  
  
"But..." Rue continued, looking the opposite direction that Mint was, begins to blush, "It makes me happier to see you alive and well..."  
  
Mint turned her head back to him in wonder. He was more relieved to see her than Claire? This was confusing... Didn't he just say that he liked Claire and had missed her a lot, and was happier now that she was back..?  
  
"...Huh..?" Mint managed out after giving up on solving this on her own.  
  
Rue lowered his head some more, blushing like a cherry. "I really missed you, Mint. Everything was more quiet and dull with just Claire and myself, since Ruenis had gone away...  
  
"But, it was just like old times... Claire would tend to her house, cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I would sometimes go and hunt for some game that we would have for dinner... It seemed like nothing had changed, even though I knew it had greatly...  
  
"I ressurected Claire with the Dewprism, then it disappearing before I could let you use it... I was so happy that I had gotten what I wanted after three years of yearning for my first real friend...then..."  
  
Rue stopped walking all of a sudden, and turned to Mint, who stopped a step or two in front of him. He wasn't blushing anymore; he was smiling the best smile Mint had ever seen on him.  
  
"Then...I met my best friend, after that long three-year wait..." Rue stated, Mint just staring at him. The princess blinked, and felt something cold drip on her cheek all of a sudden. She held her finger up to investigate, and it came back with a tear rubbed off on it. A tear...full of happiness, and caring love...  
  
"Rue..." Mint started after trying harder to blink back her tears of merriment. "I...I never knew you felt that way, about me... I know I'm your friend in all, but I never thought you'd consider me to be a best friend...  
  
"I had been looking for the Dewprism for two groggy years, just for my own greed. But you, Rue, you went to save someone closest to you... I never would have taken the risk of my own life...until...  
  
"Until I had met you. Your modivation kept the both of us running, shooting for our goal: the Dewprism...  
  
"But, then again, I should thank my inconsiderate self... Because, if I hadn't ran away from this gigantic place, I never would have met you. And that would be me missing out on one of the most important things in life... A true friendship..."  
  
The two of them finished with their little kind lectures for one another, and came to just a heart-warming gaze at each other. Rue was Mint's first love... Mint was Rue's first love... Yet, neither of them thought that the other felt the exact same way as they did...  
  
Rue spread his arms to Mint, giving her another smile. She gave him a charming grin, and took two or three rushed steps towards him. It's a mistake to rush love...  
  
"Whoa!!" Mint cried out as she fell over herself, right into Rue's arms, luckily. "Geez... I'm such a klutz!"  
  
"Yeah, a klutz..." Rue agreed, Mint looking up at him with a look of pain on her face. "...a very cute klutz..."  
  
The last words made the adventurous princess blush, her arms moving on their own around his neck. She just couldn't stop smiling at him... He made her feel so happy and free all the time...  
  
"...Well, at least I'm not a hushed doll-boy..!" Mint shot back jokingly. Rue beamed with amusement, and gave her a giant bear hug, Mint giggling childishly.  
  
Rue released his friend after a few more seconds, but Mint refused to let go, and pulled him back to her.  
  
"Just a little longer..." she whined in his ear, the side of her delicate cheek resting on his chest.  
  
"..." Rue didn't dare ruin the moment, which seemed to mean a lot to the princess that he held in his arms, and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, laying his head beside hers. She was such a great colleague, rival, and all-around funny person, yet Rue still wondered why she would choose him, an average guy, over that rich nobleman, Troy...  
  
(Gosh...he's so...warm...) Mint thought, staying in her position. She could hear his heart; it beated in unison with her own, and suddenly, Mint remembered something that her mother once said: 'To hear another's heart beat at the same time as your own, makes the world stop, time ceasing to exist, just the two of you, listening each others hearts' call out to the other.'  
  
('To hear another's heart...') Mint thought long and hard about that. Her mother said that that's what had happened to her and her dad; they had both heard each other's hearts, beating at the exact same time. They were each others' first love... Could that be the case with herself and Rue..?  
  
Mint froze suddenly as something turned her head to make her face forward. She couldn't see a thing... Everything was covered in a bright white that bounced off of reds and pinks... Her pupils grew wide, not knowing what was happening... She was petrified, as unmoving as a statue... Something was touching her...and she didn't know what...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I updated at least, even if it's another cliffhanger! I'll start on chapter 14 right away, 'cause I know you guys can't wait to see what happens next to poor Minty... Did Troy shoot a poisonous dart at her, getting jealous by seeing her in Rue's arms? Did Valen, (still stuck in another dimension,) attempt to possess Rue once again, attempting kill Mint? Are the chefs coming any closer to completing the two lovebirds' lunch?? Read my next chapter to find out! 


	14. Practice Day 1: Fluttery Things

Forced Emotions  
  
Chapter 14 - Practice Day 1 - Fluttery Things  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rue pulled away from Mint, staggering backwards for a few steps, his hands and arms trembling severely. All he did was stare at her wide, beautiful eyes. Had he...did he...? He went as pale as a ghost, his blood freezing in his veins, him not even breathing. His big brown eyes lay still, unmoving. He broke out into a steamy-hot sweat, beginning to hyperventilate slightly.  
  
"...I...I...I..." Rue's voice shook with such fear, he didn't see how he could even look at Mint. She didn't seem to be breathing, just standing there, gravity letting her hair lay still as she went on through her silence.  
  
"M...M...M-M...Mint..." Rue couldn't even say her name without studdering. He had no choice: his legs began to move, then finally got into a run past Mint.  
  
"Rue," Mint said loudly and in a very weird, rusk voice. The doll froze emediately after hearing her speak his name, panting.  
  
(No, you can't stay! Run away and never come here again!!!)  
  
"Rue," Mint repeated, ever so slowly turning around, her eyes still wide with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"..." Rue said nothing, not even turning around to face her. "...I...I'm...I'm sorry, Mint!!" Rue dashed off again, his eyes burning with his tears that came from his guilt.  
  
He ran for a few minutes, the front doors to the castle coming in to his sight. He hadn't heard Mint follow him, which meant that he was home free.  
  
Rue sprinted faster, the doors only about fifteen feet ahead of him, when a blur of pink ran and stopped in front of him, coming from a side hallway closer to the doors.  
  
Mint stopped in the middle of Rue's path, him coming to an abrupt stop a few feet from the princess.  
  
They stared at each other, (gasping for air,) looking deep into the other's eyes, waiting for something to happen. Mint started the dialogue, slowly forming her words with care.  
  
"Rue...I...I don't understand..." Mint confessed, heaving her shoulders, still panting. "Why...What just happened..?"  
  
"..." Rue looked hurt, the look of guilt spread across his face. "I...I said that I'm sorry..."  
  
"For...for what?" Mint asked, redness moving across her cheeks as she said those words.  
  
"..?" Rue was confused... Mint, she... She wasn't, mad at him? For what he had done..? "What..? You're not...angry?"  
  
"Oh, Rue... How could I ever get mad at you?" Mint sighed, bending her knees weakly and hunching her shoulders over, her hair falling over the sides of her face. "I..."  
  
He took a step forward, reaching out a hand to the air in front of him. "Mint..."  
  
The princess bolted up and ran to Rue, holding him so tightly around the waist, it shocked him, his arms planted loosely at his sides, Mint burrying her face in his chest.  
  
"Rue..." Mint all of a sudden began to sob. "I could never get mad at you... Never... Not you. Everyone else I could easily get mad at, but you're different..." Mint sniffed, trying to make her tears go away. "You're 'you,' Rue. My best friend, my rival, my comrade, my buddy, my..."  
  
She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking up at the astonished Rue. "My...the one...the one I--"  
  
The princess couldn't even get her most valued words out of her mouth in time to stop the guards from coming.  
  
"Unhand the princess!!!" a guard yelled, about ten guards surrounding the two. They held out their lances and spears and swords, all pointed directly at Rue's head.  
  
"N-no, you got the wro--"  
  
"It is alright, your majesty," another guard stated, two guards going and removing Rue from Mint's arms. "We will make sure that this ingrate gets what he deserves for harming you."  
  
"Harming me!? He didn't do anything!!!" Mint yelled, watching as some guards put handcuffs and feet chains on Rue.  
  
"Then why might you be crying, my princess? He must be the reason for your tears," the same guard replied. "He will be put to death for touching a royal in such a state."  
  
"Nooo!!!" Mint shrieked, the guards stopping their actions. "Did you not hear me!!? He didn't do anything to me!!! He just kissed me and that was it!!!"  
  
The guards talked in low voices to each other, whispering about what to do next.  
  
"If he had indeed kissed you, he will for certain be put to death in only a matter of a days," the guard confirmed, making Mint's tears reappear in her eyes, as well as a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Stop it!!! STOP IT!!!" Mint shouted again, running towards the emotionless Rue. The guards, however, did not let her through, and she threw some punches and kicks, (some biting as well,) at the guards, but couldn't make it to Rue. She finally kneeled down, her tears streaming down her red cheeks, dripping onto the floor, making a puddle of her pain.  
  
~Judging Room  
  
The guards pushed Rue towards a podium, then returned to the straight line formed behind him.  
  
"This foul man has done a wrong, and we ask that you judge him," one of the guards requested. The judge didn't respond, (for his chair was turned around, not facing them.)  
  
"...What might this fellow have done?" the judge inquired, not turning around.  
  
"He kissed the princess without her permission," another guard answered hurriedly, wanting to slut Rue's throat for what he did.  
  
"Hmm...I see..." the judge replied slowly. "You. The wrong-doer. What do you have to say to this?"  
  
Rue stared at the bottom of the podium, not really thinking.  
  
"I...I'm not sure..." Rue said weakly, still staring. "It just happened. I had first hugged her, then when I thought it was long enough, I let go, but Mint held on to me, then I...kissed her..."  
  
"Enough! Blame it all on the princess!? You bastard!!!" a guard growled, a few others agreeing.  
  
"Silence, all of you," the judge said harshly, everyone quieting down. "...Under the circumstances, I sentence you to be put to death two days from now. You will be locked up until the end of the tournament that is being held, and will be executed when the winner is announced."  
  
"..." Rue didn't say anything. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't know what else he could do but follow the guards down the dreary staircase, towards the dungeon.  
  
"Get in there, you scum!" a guard ordered, unlocking a cell and shoving Rue into it, making him fall on the mold-covered, dusty floor. The group of guards all laughed at him, one locking the cell and twirling the key around his finger. "Ha! Stay down there where you belong!!"  
  
They continued to roar with laughter, departing from the dungeon area, the chuckles echoing to Rue's ears.  
  
"..." Rue leaned up and sat on his knees, head low. "Huph...look what you've gotten yourself into..." he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Yes, well, we all make mistakes," a voice suddenly said, Rue jerking his head up. He looked around the cell and found someone on the cot. It was!?  
  
"Mel!!?" Rue exclaimed, his eyes going wide as his friend came out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello, Rue," Mel said with a smile, her yellow fluttery things purring in a hello. "How are you doing?"  
  
"How am I doing!?" Rue started, gazing around the damp cell. "I'm just fine! I got the chance I wanted to have with Mint and took it, and ended up here because I was a wuss!!!" Rue was more surprised than Mel to hear him say such harsh words about himself.  
  
"So?" Mel said. "What does that have to do with you getting out of here?"  
  
"What..?" Rue looked confused. Was she here to help him escape?  
  
Mel let out a sigh, standing up from the cot, still in her old bunny attire. "Don't you want to take place in the tournament? To win Mint?"  
  
"N-no! I mean, yes! Yes, I want to take place in the tournament, but no, I'm not doing it to get Mint. She asked for everyone's help, not just mine," Rue said, shaking his head. "She doesn't want a forced marriage..."  
  
"That's the old Mint I remember," Mel said happily. "Never wanting to be todl or ordered what to do."  
  
"..." Rue didn't say anything. He just wanted out of the dungeon to tell Mint he was sorry...again.  
  
"You shouldn't have said sorry to her," Mel began, Rue slowly looking up at her as she continued to lecture him. "You shouldn't have ran away. You shouldn't have been afraid. You shouldn't have hid your feelings from her this long. It is your fault for being here. I don't mean to be so head-on and get right to the point, but you seem to want out now rather than later."  
  
"...I know..." Rue replied gloomily. "But... I can't break out. The guards would just throw me back in here."  
  
"Hm, I'd figure you'd say something like that, forgetting your gift," Mel said, Rue putting a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Here. Take this," Mel said, her two fluttery things dropping a coin in Rue's extended hands. "You should know what to do with it."  
  
And with that, Mel disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Rue to indentify the coin.  
  
"...It's a..!" Rue grasped it harder, and he glowed pink, the same way he always used to change his form.  
  
~Throne Room  
  
"Mint! Oh my precious Mint!!" the king shouted out to his daughter, speed- walking down from his throne to her. "What did that monster do to you!?"  
  
"Dad!!!" Mint yelled, still teary-eyed. "He didn't do a damn thing!!! Why does everyone keep telling me he did something wrong!!? He's not a monster!!!"  
  
"Mint, my dear, please try to calm down," the king said lowly, standing in front of Mint. She turned away from him, not wanting to face her father.  
  
"Why!? What's the use!? No one's going to let him out!!" Mint growled, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, my dear," the king said, laying a hand on her shoulder. The angered princess slapped it away. "You always have Troy."  
  
"WHAT!!?" Mint echoed, spinning around to face her father in disbelief. "WHAT did you just say!!?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that you shuld go talk to Troy about this," the king stated. This was strange... He never acted like this...  
  
"TROY!!? HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS ALL!!!" Mint exclaimed, stomping her foot in anger. "Oooh, the next time I see him, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!!!"  
  
"Mint..." her father said sternly, putting on a serious face. "I would really appreciate it if you would enjoy his stay. He is only going to be here for a few more days until he returns to West Heaven. Go spend some time with him."  
  
"WHY SHOULD I!!? I was going to spend my day with Rue, but NO!!! Your stupid guards saw me hugging him with tears in my eyes, and they threw him in the dungeon!!! Does THAT sound fair to you!!?" Mint protested, glaring at her dad.  
  
"Yes, I think that it is perfectly fair." Mint did a face-fault. He thought it was a GOOD idea!!?  
  
"What do you mean by that!!?"  
  
"What I am trying to say is, the Rue character is not for you, and that you should stick to your own kind."  
  
Mint let her jaw fall open, dumbfounded that her father would say such a thing about her best friend.  
  
"He--"  
  
"No, Mint. Go spend time with Troy. He will understand you a lot better than I ever will." After that being said, the king of East Heaven descended back up the walkway, up towards his throne.  
  
"But I--ARGH!!!" Mint didn't even bother to talk to him any longer, and stormed out of the throne rom only to find the person she hated the most right now.  
  
"Are we still on for today, my swe--"  
  
Mint jump-kicked Troy in the face, (oh, the classic jump-kick!) beginning to stomp on him repeatedly as she yelled at him.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER BE WITH YOU!!! DO YOU GET THE PICTURE!!? I DO, NOT, WANT, A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G TO DO WITH YOU!!!" Mint shrieked, kicking him to the side of her, walkign past him.  
  
"Orgh...Mint..." Troy grumbled, going to a sitting position. "I was just trying to help."  
  
"HELP!!?" Mint barked again, turning around and making Troy flinch. "You've helped enough already!!! You put my friend in the slammer!!! You've ticked me off a great deal!!! I'd say your job here is pretty much finished, as in GET LOST!!!"  
  
"Mint, Mint, Mint..." Troy said, shaking his head left to right. "Oh, little Minty... You have not changed a bit. You are still so head-strong and stubborn. Now, let us go. Our lunch is being served as we speak."  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!? I'm taking the 'l' out of 'lover' and saying IT'S OVER!!!" Mint snarled, Troy standing up and wiping some blood from his nose.  
  
"Oh, but it has just begun, Minty," Troy said, continuing to call Mint 'Minty.' "I know you have the same feeligns that I have for you. There is no need to deny it.  
  
"Remember that one summer we spent together? You know, the one where just the two of us were on that boat...all alone..." Troy taunted, smirking.  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF!!? I DO NOT LIKE YOU ANYMORE, TROY!!!" Mint yelled, stomping her foot down again, balling up her fists.  
  
"I remember that. Don't you? Those words you said to me--"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Let's see, how did they go..?"  
  
"Troy!!"  
  
"Ah yes, now I remember!"  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
"They were--" Troy continued, the princess glaring at him with such hatred, it made him want to laugh. "--'I love you, Troy.' Do you no remember that?"  
  
"Get lost, you jerk!!!" Mint shouted, darting off, Troy running after her. Troy was much faster than Mint, and tackled her easily, grabbing her by the fists and pinning her to the ground, although she struggled a lot.  
  
"GET OFF--" Mint began to yell, but got cut off as Troy kissed her hard.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered through the forced kiss. "You used to like this, remember?"  
  
Mint jabbed her knee in his stomach, scrambling to her feet, heading towards the front doors to the castle.  
  
Troy recovered quickly, and ran after her, seeing Mint look over her shoulder to see if he was following. As Mint continued to turn her head, she ran into a guard, the guard embracing her protectively.  
  
The perverted noble went to a walk, grinning.  
  
"Good afternoon," Troy retorted. "Would you mind letting the princess go? I was merely trying to give her this." Troy flashed a diamond necklace at the guard. "See? She dropped it earlier."  
  
"What!!?" Mint couldn't believe Troy had becoma such a sleeze!  
  
"If I am correct, you do not wear any jewelry," the guarded stated calmly. Troy looked confused, still clutching the necklace in his hand.  
  
"N-no. No, I saw her drop it..." Troy confirmed, shaking his head 'no.'  
  
"That's right!!! I don't wear any jewelry! Ha!" Mint stuck out her tongue at Troy, who didn't believe that his back-up plan hadn't worked.  
  
"Are you sure--"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I know Mint better than you do," the guard retorted back in a different voice, cutting him off.  
  
"You are but a mere guard!!" Troy fought, raising his eyebrow. "What could you know that I already didn't know!?"  
  
"What is Mint's goal?" the guard questioned.  
  
"That's easy! Mint wants to rule East Heaven!" Troy snorted, thinking that that was the correct answer.  
  
"W-r-o-n-g! You're wrong! That's not what my goal is!!" Mint smirked, knowing that Troy couldn't guess what her goal was if hhis life depended on it.  
  
"Mint's goal is world domination," the guard answered, looking down at Mint. "Isn't that it?"  
  
"Yup!! I'm gonna rule the world!!" Mint said, coming out of the guard's arms and putting her hands proudly on her hips, holding her head high. "But first, I'm going to find the most powerful [relic] and THEN take on the whole world!! Hahaha!!!" Mint laughed thinking about it. She still hadn't given up on her dream, not once forgetting about it in the year she had returned to East Heaven.  
  
"What!?" Troy jerked back, not knowing Mint wanted to conquer the earth. "Why would you go and do a dangerous thing like that!? You're a princess!! You should be kept safe!"  
  
"Ha! Don't gimmie that load of crap!! I'll do whatever I want! A year ago, I went on a search for the Dewprism and went through a whole lotta stuff, AND even defeated Valen with the help of Rue!!!" Mint roared, leaning forward and eyeing Troy sharply. "Now what do you think?"  
  
"Minty!!! You went and fought Valen!!? YOU released the lock on the Dewprism!!?" Troy didn't know that Mint had so much power and determination.  
  
"Actually, my buddy Prima opened the seal; we just went and kicked Valen's stupid Aeonic butt!!" Mint answered happily, wanting to be back on the adventure. "Yeah, that was the good days..."  
  
"Yeah... Weren't they?" the guard sighed, remembering as well.  
  
"Huh..? You were there?" Mint looked puzzled as the guard walked in front of her, (facing her,) being a 'block' between Troy and the princess.  
  
A bright, pink light angulfed the guard, him disappearing for a split second, and being replaced with the silver-haired friend Mint knew oh so well.  
  
"You..!" Troy cried out, pointing a finger at the doll.  
  
Rue brought up a hand to say, "Hi, Mint."  
  
"Rue!!!" Mint exclaimed, jumping into his arms once again. She balled up a fist and then punched him on the chest repeatedly, (softly,) adding, "How the heck could you get sent to the dungeon with only staying here not even a week!!?"  
  
"Heh, I hang around you too much," Rue grinned as he hugged her back, then chuckled when Mint glared up at him.  
  
"So you're saying all this was MY fault!!?" Mint began, giving him an even eviler look. He chuckled, then held up his hands.  
  
"Basically," Rue replied, laughing a little more.  
  
"Oooh you are so SO dead when I catch you!!!" Mint said. "And you even have an advantage! I'm without my Dual Haloes!!"  
  
"Well, then you better keep up!" Rue said through another laugh, darting off to the side of Mint.  
  
"Hey--" Mint darted off after Rue, yelling threatening phrases at Rue, (like 'I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!!!',) him only laughing at her. Troy stood there, wondering how the heck he could have escaped. He had sent several guards to spy on Mint and Rue, made sure that Rue got sent to the hardest cell to break out of if he did something worth sentencing... So what had happened!?  
  
"Hehehe..." a giggle came from the banister, attracting Troy's attention, (him facing her,) a hand on his hip. She was oddly dressed in a bunny hat, a short, pink dress, and yellow fluttery things flapping their little black wings by her sides.  
  
"Who are you?" he inquired hastily.  
  
"Oh, just another friend of Mint's...and Rue's..." the woman answered, her and her 'bats' giggling. She jumped down gracefully and faced Troy in a perfectly straight posture. "You must be Troy, the nobleman."  
  
"Yes, that is right. And who might you be, wench?" Troy asked, spitting the word wench into his sentence.  
  
"Oh, that's not a very nice word to call me," Mel made a laughing gesture with her hand, her fluttery things going over to fly around Troy, who still awaited an answer to his question. "I'm Fancy Mel ^_^" She blew a kiss to Troy, and the two fluttery things both ramming into Troy's head, making him cry out in pain.  
  
"Ow!! Wench!!!" Troy growled, reaching for his knife down by his boot.  
  
"Oh! That's not my name," Mel taunted, batting her eyelashes at him, (giving him a sexy smile,) one hand on her hip, the other on her leg that she was leaning on, looking down upon him as he was about to get up. Just as Troy got to his feet, a giant purple/black cat with tiny wings fell on top of him, you only being able to see his flailing arms and legs. "Thank you, Gorotan. He was being rather rude..."  
  
"Mrreow!" Gorotan replied, getting of the pancaked Troy and walking over to Mel, the magician scratching his chin.  
  
"Let's go see how Prima's doing, shall we?" Mel questioned, Gorotan nodding and motioning for her to get on his back, which she did with a light jump.  
  
"Ugh..." Troy groaned as he attempted to stand, although his body told him otherwise, going limp on the cold tile flooring.  
  
(How much did that monster weigh..?) Troy thought before he fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he! ^_^ Gorotan's a sweet little *cough* kitty with wings! More humor is on the way!! And Rue/Mint stuff will either be in the next chapter or the one after that, so sit tight! *laughs while pointing at the swirly-eyed Troy* HA! That's what you get, you perverted noble!!! ^_^ 


	15. Feelings of Romance

Forced Emotions  
  
Chapter 16 - Practice Day 1 - Feelings of Romance  
  
A/N: Mature audiences...yep... *nods slowly/repeatedly* Well, I never identified anyone in this chapter, so you'll just have to guess! ^_^ It's dedicated to the for sure known, non-married couples.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Guest Bedroom  
  
(.........What am I doing?) the woman asked herself, letting him embrace her bare body. (Why am I letting him do this? I barely know him, and we're...here...together...)  
  
(.........I'll......never let her get away...) the man embracing her thought, running his nose up the front of her slender figure, coming to stop at her face to stare in her eyes. (...She's so beautiful...I-I can't gain control...)  
  
She blinked, both of them breathing hastily, sweat rolling off both of their bodies.  
  
(...I had to say 'Yes, I'd like that' when he asked me to come to his room...) the frozen female thought, gazing back into his eyes. He drew closer to her, regreting a little about inviting her to his quarters.  
  
(...I've betrayed her...) he finally thought, the two of them remaining mute as they held onto one another, trembling from the rush. (.........I broke my promise.........)  
  
Pressing against her more, he tried to forget about the other one, the one he hadn't seen in years. She allowed the movements to continue, groaning lightly with newfound pleasure.  
  
(.........I want him.........) was her final thought before rolling over on top of him and repaying her debt of passion. (.........I need him.........)  
  
~Main Garden  
  
Finishing off their long, passionate kiss behind the many rose bushes, the two young adults let their lips run over each other lightly, nibbling at an ear there, rubbing a nose next...  
  
(Oh, how I've wanted you for so long...) the man thought, rubbing his lover's hips and rear with enjoyment. (Just to hold you in my arms is the greatest pleasure in the world...)  
  
(I-I have no words to speak...) she realized to herself, stopping to nuzzle and cuddle with him. (For once, no words come to mind on how I feel...but...it's wonderful...it'a amazing, yearnful, contagious...I want more...)  
  
With that, she pulled him down to the grass, the two of them out of anyone's sight. He was crouching over her, letting the woman do as she pleased. Smiling happily, she pushed herself up half-way, laying a big one smack dab on his lips, allowing her tongue to be free from loneliness.  
  
(You're like a drug,) he thought as he let his tongue out to play as well. (I'm getting ever so addicted, and can't...stop...taking you...)  
  
She started giggling childishly, ending the french, and making him ask, "What?"  
  
"Oh..." she grinned evilly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are so darn cute and downright sexy when you do this..!"  
  
Turning a small shade of crimson, he shook it off, not embarrassed anymore. He kissed her rather forceully, but she accepted with an open mouth, and they continued their show of affection for one another...  
  
~Library  
  
"...So basically, they say you should wait until you're married," a female sprawled upright on the floor replied, closing the book that she was reading, setting it aside and the man next to her laying the side of his head on her lap.  
  
"That's what old people believe," he replied, serious for once. She began stroking the side of his face, making him close his eyes with the feeling of relaxation. "I still say we should."  
  
"I'm not sure..." she said regretfully. "I don't know if we could handle it..."  
  
He sat up, and turned his face right in front of hers. They just stared at each other, the girl looking worried, and the boy looking concerned, but sure of something.  
  
"...If we love each other this much," he started, intertwining one of his hands with hers, "then I think that we can take on any obstacle, good and bad."  
  
"..." She finally gave him a smile and a sweet kiss on the forehead, running her hand through his hair while pulling him closer, leaning backwards. "A-Alright... I'm ready..."  
  
That stern look still on his face, he didn't do anything except go with her actions. "If you think we're rushing, we can wait."  
  
"No," she said, taking charge for once and putting on a more serious face herself. "I'm positive, but..." She rolled out from under him, jumping up, then turning toward her guy who lay on the floor, looking up at her. "Let's go somewhere more...private..."  
  
~Ballroom  
  
A faint sound of slow, elegant music could be heard as teenaged two figures, (one male, the other female,) danced almost unmoving with each other in the center of the grand room. She rested her cheek against his chest, grasping the top of his shoulders from under his arms. He, in return, wrapped his arms around her loosely, resting his lips on the top of her head.  
  
(Who cares if anyone sees us...) the girl thought, smiling. (I don't care anymore... We're as good as married...)  
  
"..." the boy stayed silent, closing his eyes. (I don't want to get her in trouble by being with her in this wide place...) he thought after a while, letting her go and looking down on her. "Stop."  
  
Backing away from him, she looked up curiously at him, a confused expression on her face. "What is the matter?"  
  
"We can't be like this..." he said lowly, glancing at the ground and avoiding her gaze. "We will get caught and then--"  
  
"Do not think like that," she interupted, taking a step forward and grasping one of his hands with both of hers. "I won't allow anyone to break us apart..."  
  
"...You shouldn't take such risks that endanger us being together..." he siad weakly, fidgeting with her hands a little. "We might never get to see each other again..."  
  
"I assure you," she said more sternly, pulling him close and making him look at her by pushing his chin up. "If anyone gets in the way of our love, I will kill them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for it being so short, but at least it's something. And no, Rue and Mint were'nt in this chappy. ;_; The next one, it might be based just on them. I challenge anyone to try and guess what couple was in which location! Just review and say so-and-so was in this room, and these two were in that one or whatever. Until the next chapter! ^_^ 


	16. The Date

Forced Emotions

Chapter 17 - The Date

A/N: GOMEN!!!!!! *begs everyone for forgiveness* I'm so sorry to make you guys wait! And, I'm not gonna complain anymore about why I haven't updated, (I bet you people are getting tired of me doing that.) Well, this is what you've all been waiting for! ^_^ Rue and Mint's big date!!! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~

"WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN ALREADY!!?" Mint yelled down the hallway to Rue, who was laughing as he slowed his pace to a slow walk, waiting for the demanding princess. 

"Heh, you've seemed to have gotten slower," Rue commented as Mint came to his side, whacking him upside the head on her way. "Ow!"

"Well," Mint started, grinning, "your reflexes seem worse than they were when we first met!"

Rue just smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head. "So, we're going fencing first, right?" he queried, changing the subject.

"Yup!" Mint came back with happily. "Do you prefer the arena or training room?"

"Arena? You mean, like other people could watch us?" The royal nodded at his question.

"That's right. On the first day of the first month of a new year, we hold competitions there to see who's the best fencer," Mint made clear to Rue. "I always participate, but I don't always win, which is hard to believe!" She gave a chuckle, Rue just shaking his head with a small laugh of his own.

"East Heaven holds a lot of physical stuff," Rue stated. "But, I thought your kingdom was known for its sorcery and magic?"

"It is," Mint agreed with a nod as she placed her hands behind her head. "There's certain times of the year where we use magic in contests. Though, the majority of the people here are both good at some magic and regular combat."

"I never heard of that before," Rue commented as Mint turned down yet another long hallway. "Gosh! This place is so big, it's a wonder I don't get lost!"

"Hehe, after living here your whole life, you learn your way around," Mint said with a giggle. "Oh, so you wanted the training room, right?"

"If that's what you want," Rue confirmed. 

"Then it's this way." She opened a big oak door, revealing a very large, gray-stoned floor. There were fencing suits and masks, as well as sabers and foils lined up against all four teal walls on shelves and cases. Metal benches were placed about the room, forming a square around open space. Mint grinned. "This is one of my favorite places in the castle."

"I can see why," Rue alleged, taking a step forward and looking about the exquisite room. He turned to the ginger-haired girl by him and smiled. "You ready to lose?"

"Ha! I NEVER lose when it comes down to fencing!" Mint retorted confidently, flipping her hair out of her face. "Hm… Hey, could I borrow the ribbon on your hat?"

"My ribbon..?" Rue looked confused, not knowing why Mint would need a ribbon.

"Yeah, for my hair," Mint explained. She hadn't had the time to put up her hair when she had finished her bath, so it was slightly wavy and in her face a little. 

"Oh, sure!" Rue answered, taking his hat off and starting to untie the long piece of dark yellow cream cloth.

"Thanks!" The princess gave him a smile, where their eyes met for a second as he looked up at her with a smile of his own before continuing to unwrap the fabric. 

"Here you go," Rue said, holding out the ribbon to her. Mint gave him a nod and took it from his hand, then running her hands through her hair hurriedly and securing the ribbon in it firmly. 

"Let's get dressed!" Mint jogged over to a mantelpiece and picked up a luminously red-colored suit, and a mask to go with it. The helmet had one long, horizontal opening for sight, (covered by crystal clear glass,) and in the middle, (above the 'window',) was a golden crest in the shape of a jackal. "This-(she turned around on her heel and tapped the jackal)-is East Heaven's symbol. He's on flags, wall rugs, shields… He's our protector."

"That's neat," Rue said, walking up to her, Mint holding it out for him to look. It was greatly detailed, but no bigger than one-fourth of the palm of his hand. "Wow…"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Mint, (setting down her stuff,) grinned at Rue. "…Go on!"

"Huh?" Rue looked back at Mint, not understanding her statement.

"What, have you all of a sudden turned perverted and wanna see me naked that badly!?" Mint blinked at him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"O-Of course n-not!" Rue claimed without hesitation, his face getting flushed with discomfiture as well. "I-I'll just be g-going, uh, over there!" He pointed to the corner at the opposite side of the room from Mint's dressing area, and quickly strode over to that area. (Idiot! Now she thinks you're a complete and utter pervert!)

The princess giggled at how much she humiliated Rue, then turned around to change into her suit. She took off her dress and tossed her shoes to the side and into an open-door floor locker, setting her attire onto a shelf, then began to put on her fencing ensemble.

Rue was changing as well, although he had grabbed an indigo-colored suit instead of a crimson-colored one. He sat his hat on top of where he had placed his boots, (also in a little floor 'cubby,') before removing his regular tunic and assembled it in a standing, open locker. Situated there with just his undershirt and boxers, he stepped into the suit and fastened the buttons, it fitting with comfort.

"You ready?" Mint called over to him, Rue turning around. His ruthless friend stood in the center of the room, (her mask on,) her left hand on her hip, and the other grasping the saber that rested on her shoulder. Her scarlet-bronzed eyes were fixed on him, looking excited, threatening, and babyish, all at once. "Or, should I say, ready to LOSE?" Under her facade, the princess smiled, feeling confident on prevailing as the winner.

Rue gave her a quick smile and took hold of his mask, then brought a saber to his possession like Mint. Trotting over to face his opponent, the doll put his visor on his head, (his sallow-colored ponytail sticking out,) before saying, "You shouldn't be so certain about winning." He pulled his disguise over his face and took a ready position.

"Oh, is that so!?" Mint grunted with a side chuckle, spreading her legs apart slightly as she raised her saber up in front of her and Rue.

"Yes," came Rue's calmed voice, bringing his saber up as well to rest the tip against Mint's.

"En garde…" Mint affirmed, giving Rue an immediate nod. He returned it, them both, (at the same time,) crossing their right foot over their left. They brought their left back out, and continued this circling a few times, lowering their weapons as they went along, them barely touching the other and staying off the ground.

Mint lunged forward with great agility, Rue hardly getting a chance to parry to the side and swing his saber around, going up to meet with Mint's. She pushed back and twirled around once, taking Rue's saber around as well before crouching close to the ground as the two allies' weapons were pressuring each other, shaking slightly, clanging together.

"Humph, don't you dare go easy on me, Rue!" The princess let out that muffle, courtesy of her mask.

"I won't!" Rue declared, his legs spread out some number of inches, his non-sword arm, (gloved palm to the front of him,) to the side of his face in a ready arrangement. The doll took a quickened step back and Mint stumbled forward to some extent as Rue swung his sword down and around, going for a cut. Having as much experience as she has, Mint knew the ways of fencing a great deal. So, she held up her blade and the two weapons clashed together, the sound echoing about the room. Then, she did what was called a croisè, which is when one opponent stops his attacker's weapon by hitting back and forcing their weapon from a high point to a lower point.

Rue was pleased at seeing how seriously well Mint fenced, and took a jump back from her defensive attack. He let out an unfamiliar and amused chuckle as the two took in silent breaths. 

"Why are you laughing!?" Mint demanded with a huff, rotating the hilt of her saber to get a better grip on it.

"I didn't expect you to be this excellent at fencing!" Rue admitted with the smallest of shrugs.

"Believe it, then!" Mint called out, springing towards him again, her blade extended. Rue did what is called deception, (or derobement,) and went for the princess' side, but Mint rolled forward and over his blade, using his evasion as help and easily dodging his flick attempt. 

The one in blue did a glide as the red one turned around to face him, allowing the glide and the two ending up in a clinch, their bodies pressed against each other, their swords yet again reverberating together up by their masked faces.

"You're…pretty good yourself," Mint complimented through half-gritted teeth, focusing all her strength into putting strain on Rue's saber.

"Th-thanks," Rue whispered in the same way, the two taking turns and pushing the other farther away from them, although their feet did not move in the least.

"But…" Mint continued, grinning inside her mask, her eyes showing the gleam of something that Rue did not know of. "You aren't be good enough..!" With that confirmed, the teenaged princess pushed off into a back flip and making an unwell charge at him again, Rue eluding her attempt. "False attack!" again came from the princess, making Rue speculate long enough for her to try a jump-lunge technique, her blade going for her challenger's ankle. 

Shakkt!!! Mint's blade cut into his shin guard, the tip of her saber rubbing up against the cloth of his sock. It was the perfect time for a final hit from Rue, since Mint's weapon was stuck in the armor. He did a moulinet, coming down hard on…the floor. The agile princess had released her weapon, and was now on his other side, and slid down by his feet with a running hit, the two of them skimming across the floor. In the process, Mint managed to snatch up the hilt of her blade and give it a good yank out before taking a stand up and over Rue, bringing her weapon down to where the end was resting on his mask, right where his nose was.

The two were wheezing, out of breath, although that didn't change the position of Mint's sword.

"W-well…what…do you think of…that..?" Mint asked huffily, her shoulders moving up and down as she continued to take in gulps of air.

"It was…v-very well thought…" Rue answered, his back insignificantly off the floor, being propped up by his hands and arms, a leg of his in the motion of getting up, although it didn't move much prom its current pose. His chest rose as he inhaled the much-needed oxygen. "…Want to…go another…round..?" 

"If you can get up,"-Mint took in a deep breath-"sure." Rue gave her the best nod he could muster up without making the princess' weapon go through his facemask. He scraped up his saber with a better clutch than he had when he was catching his breath, and swung it good and hard over to collide with Mint's, going to one knee as he held her saber to the ground.

Mint pressed up but Rue pinned her back down again in an instant, struggling to stand while still confiscating her blade. Gratefully, Mint shuffled backwards as Rue came to his desired standing place, the two of them both bringing their weapons to engage in battle for another time. They kept at it, keeping the deathly conversation in tact for quite a few minutes, somehow the two of them starting to laugh, the bout becoming more fun as they went along. 

"Here!" Mint said joyously, backing up some to try a flechè, (running attack,) where Rue caught on and did the same. They were both at the opposite sides of the training vicinity, and were springing forward with increasing speed. Inside, they were both beaming warm smiles, looking at nothing but the other's eyes: either a pair of deep chocolate, or ones that were happy-rubies. 

Their blades hanging before them, the kind-hearted man and the brisk princess' sabers took action, an ear splitting jingle coming from the blow and spreading to the walls and back. 

They both let out their laughs of playful competition, and were acting juvenile in a way, pushing off of each other and chasing the other around until the they almost got poked with their friend's saber.

At last, the two slowly ceased their measures, both taking a seat on one of the four benches at hand. They were both out of breath, but grinning nonetheless.

"That was…incredible…" Mint commented, pushing her mask up and on top of her head. "Wonderful…"

Rue agreed with a nod before taking his mask off completely, holding it with his hands, them resting on his lap. It looked like a giant blue egg to him.

"Well…" the doll finally said, leaning forward, legs spread apart, and looking over to Mint, "at least we did some training before the tournament."

"Yup!" shouted Mint, her voice full of stimulated joy. "We should do this tomorrow, too. That way, I know that there'll be nobody who can beat us!"

"Why don't we invite everyone else, so they'll have a fighting chance as well?" Rue suggested, taking off one of his gloves and rubbing the back of his neck. It was covered with sweat. Blissful sweat.

Princess Mint shrugged with both of her top limbs, doing a weird shake with her head. "I don't mind at all! We could maybe even have a warm-up tournament!"

Rue chuckled and set his mask on the bench so he could grip onto the bench and lean even farther. "You're never one to miss a chance to fight with somebody, are you?"

"Nope!" Mint replied happily, beaming an effective grin. "I'll take on anyone, any time!"

"How about me?"

"Huh!?" Rue and Mint both turned their heads to see who the new voice was, Mint being a klutz as usual and falling backwards on the bench, making a loud clang boom through the room.

In the doorway rested a very broad smiling teenaged girl, her two brown, gloved hands proudly placed on her hips. She had exceptionally dark hair restrained in a muddled ponytail that could've passed for black, but she was really a brunette. Wearing a tight, white T-shirt, tanned shorts, and ginger lace-up boots, she seemed to be as tall as Rue. Her eyes were a pretty, excited russet color, making her pearly white teeth stand out.

The new person didn't even try to muffle her chuckle, and walked towards the couple as the princess jumped up.

"Sarai!!! What are you doing here!?" Mint insisted, blinking at Sarai as her cheeks took on an almost unnoticeable pink color.

"Heh, likewise!" Sarai chortled out. "I know you like fencing, but you usually go to the arena to show off!"

"I don't show off!" Mint stated tenaciously, tensing up and giving her a small glare.

"Sure, sure! Yes, of course!" Sarai stepped over to one of the cabinets that held the sabers, taking one out just to mess around with it; practicing was more like it. She checked Rue up and down with her russet eyes, and then clicked her tongue, pointing the tip of her saber at Rue's face. "I get it! This sexy, good-looking chap is your new boyfriend! Am I right!?"

"What!!?" Rue and Mint questioned loudly in unison, both of them turning bright red, staring bashfully at one another.

"It's so evident! Anyone would notice that you are!" Sarai insisted. "But, there's no need to be shy!" She paused to grin at them. "Lovers should express their feelings whenever they choose to!"

Mint hurried up beside Sarai and, (her face now to its reddest color,) said: "S-Sarai!!! Why is it that every time you see me with a hot guy that you criticize him of being my boyfriend!!?"

Sarai tittered and smiled at her friend, waving her hands in front of her to calm Mint down. "Well, it's usually true! Like when you were with that nobleman or whoever!"

That pushed Mint a little too far…

"WHAT!!? THAT BASTARD!!? I NEVER LIKED HIM!!!" the princess boomed, her voice shaking the room. Rue blinked, his eyes wide, his embarrassment and blush not going away. 

"Yes you did! Remember? I caught you and him mak-" Mint jumped on Sarai, covering her mouth. 

"S-Stop it with the lies!!! I never liked him, nor did I ever mak-" 

Now Sarai covered Mint's mouth, laughing like a crazed woman. "Ha-ha-ha!!! You almost said it too!!"

The princess stumbled back as Sarai continued to roll around on the floor, hilarity ringing through the room. 

"Um…" Rue sweatdropped a great deal, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sarai said through her many giggles, standing up, bending down a little to wave a hand at Rue. "I'm Sarai, the nunchaku master at East Heaven!" The hyper girl twirled around once and brought out her weapon while doing so, whipping it a few times in Rue's face.

"I-I'm Rue…" the doll mustered out, quickly giving her a small smile. She made him feel insecure…very insecure…

"I'm privileged, really!" Sarai said, her broad smile making Rue even more timid. The nunchaku expert turned to Mint.

"Hmph, and you said I was a show off!" Mint mumbled to herself, arms agitatedly folded under her breasts. 

"Heh, that's just how I introduce myself!" Sarai answered simply, shrugging. "Well, I best be on my way!" She started towards the door, but stopped next to Mint, grinning, though Rue couldn't see. Sarai whispered into Mint's ear: "You should thank me for covering your big mouth, or else that probably would have bothered him, knowing that you made out with that other jerk. I can tell, in actuality, that you like him a lot."

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever…but…" Mint tugged at her gloves, turning her head to face her ally. She smiled at her. "…Thanks…"

"Anytime, anytime!" Sarai said loudly, making Mint wince a little. "Whenever you need more guy turn-on tips-"

"SARAI!!!" Mint yelled, hitting her playfully hard on the shoulder, Sarai chuckling as she ran out the door. Miserable. That's the first word that came to the princess' mind as the nunchaku handler went out of sight. Miserable………Okay, fine! Happy-miserable!

Rue sat still, giving Mint a strange and discomfited look. Now he felt even more attracted to Mint now that he heard Sarai's 'terms of love,' that he shouldn't hold back his affection.

"…So…are…you hungry?" Mint questioned deliberately. She shook her gloves off and held them in front of her, head down, her eyes darting from the floor to Rue rapidly.

"Y-Yeah…" Rue gulped and slowly stood up. "That, um, practice was very draining…"

"A-Alright then! Let's go get some lunch!" Mint said, lifting her head up to give Rue a quick smile. Their eyes locked again, the princess smiling sweetly down upon the blushing doll.

Rue nodded and stood up; turning around so he could blush more to himself, (already embarrassed enough,) courtesy of Sarai. He walked over to his locker, setting his mask to the side and began to remove his suit. 

Mint, (now over by her locker,) glanced over at Rue. He had just taken the shirt part of his suit off, and the princess had a clear view of his back. Just to see him half naked was enough to make her heart speed up, her fingertips tingle, and her mind to race on about how one day she'd tell Rue her real passion for him. 

Shaking her head, Mint immediately turned back around, blushing to herself again. Still quivering her head, the princess began to undress herself, grabbing her dress and forcing it over her head in disgust at how much of a coward she was when it came to feelings.

~Some time later…~

"Yummy! -^__^- This is really good for once!" Mint exclaimed as she shoved yet another sugared strawberry into her mouth. Her and Rue were sitting out on a bench with platefuls of their lunch, which consisted of club sandwiches, strawberries & sugar, East Heaven's own special potato chips, lemonade, and some apple crepes. "Not mushy at all!"

"This is…a lot!" Rue exclaimed, still surprised that this small feast was only for the two of them. Taking one of the triangle-shaped sandwiches in his hand, he took a bite out of it, and nodded to himself, his taste buds liking it. "Do you always eat this much?"

"Mm-hm!" Mint answered, her mouth full with at least another five strawberries, nodding.

"It seems like this meal could serve at least four people instead of just two!" he added.

Swallowing, Mint went on to answer his curiosity: "Well, it's probably just because my family has a very fast metabolism, especially when you're our age. That's all."

"Oh, yeah," Rue said in agreement as he put his sandwich on his plate, reaching for his lemonade. "That makes sense to me. It's just, Claire, me, and Ruenis don't even eat this much when we're all together."

"Heh, you should start eating more," Mint said, snatching up a sandwich herself and grabbing some chips & putting them on the slice as well. She munched on her food loudly and with pleasure, her elbows on the edge of the table like a slob. "Get some more muscle on you."

Rue couldn't help but laugh, seeing as Mint's cheeks were chock-full of food. "Hehehe… I wouldn't want to overeat and become unhealthy. If that happened, I wouldn't be up to fighting in the tournament."

"Oh, good point!" Mint choked out through her chewed up food, spitting a few minuscule pieces out on accident. "That'd be bad. Then there'd be no one worth fighting if you didn't show!" The princess started laughing, and abruptly stopped as she really did begin to choke. Worried, Rue immediately stood up and leaned over the table, stretching his arm out to where he could give Mint's back a good smack. 

Gratefully, the seemingly starving princess coughed up her already been chewed foods and slowly reached for her lemonade glass, guzzling some down. She let out a sigh of relief as Rue sat back down. Mint smiled over to him, and he returned it.

"Thanks… " Mint uttered out, looking exhausted.

"No problem. I just did what I did since I was here," Rue stated openly, shrugging.

"Well, still…" Mint's smile grew. "I'm glad you were here. This is really fun, just getting to hang around you like before…"

"Yeah… But, we are having quite a late lunch," confirmed Rue, looking around for a clock. He found a giant one on the front of a tall tower to his right, golden hands saying it was almost five. "We don't have that much time to do anything else."

Mint spent another minute or so stuffing her face again, though more carefully this time. Rue continued eating at a slower pace, and then almost gagged on his crepe as Mint sprung up from her seat. 

"That's okay! We don't really need light to go horseback riding!" the princess said cheerily, walking out from behind the bench. She twirled her head to face Rue, her hair waving a bit from her movements. "Come on, let's go already!" Her nonstop whining went on until Rue decided to cease his chuckles and get up.

"Okay, okay, lead the way," he said in defeat smiling at Mint. She beamed with happiness and darted off for the stables, Rue catching up to her in a flash.

Arriving at the stables, Mint slowed down, her silly grin still not wiped away from her lips. Rue kept on a toothless smile, though his couldn't compare to the fighting princess'.

"Alright!" Mint said noisily, spinning on her heel to face Rue. "Where do you wanna ride? The trail, through town... Where?"

"Uh, the trail sounds fine!" Rue said, not really caring where they went. 

"Good choice! The trail it is!" Mint squealed, jogging towards the stable. It was a good twenty feet high, and was painted all white with dark doors and a brown roof. Rue followed her, though not as hyper.

"Take your pick! Oh, but I always get her!" Mint reminded herself and Rue, walking over to one of the pens. The one she had stopped at had a beautifully black, mysterious looking horse with glassy coal eyes. The princess unlocked the gate and took a few steps inside, the horse whinnying with Mint's arrival. She giggled, petting the horse's muzzle. "This is Pearl, the most treasured horse in all of East Heaven!"

"Wow…" Rue blinked, astonished at Pearl's muscular body and sleek coat. "How did she get her title, 'most treasured horse'?" 

"…" Mint continued stroking the horse, her smile weakening. "She…she was my mother's horse…"

Rue bit his lip, regretting his question. "I'm, I'm sorry for having you bring that up…" he managed out frailly.

"It's fine, really… I love this horse, and so did my mom," Mint insisted, turning her head to look at him. "Now are you going to choose one or not?" 

Instead of a verbal response Rue gave her a nod, gazing around at his choices. The horses and stallions were mighty and strong, standing very tall. One, however, caught Rue's eye. It was a dark, dark brown-eyed one, with a lustrous coat the same color as its captivating eyes. He strode over to it, and it snorted quietly to itself, looking over to Rue on the other side of the gate.

"Who's this one?" he asked, looking curiously over to the horse. It snorted again and seemed to give him a large nod.

"Him? That's Slash," Mint answered. "He can be a mean one, so watch it. If you know how to handle horses, you'll be okay…unless you give him a reason to buck you off." She grinned naughtily over to them both, and Rue gave her a crooked smile in return, opening the pen. Slash stepped around, making his reigns swing a little. Rue reached out to them and took hold, being sure not to make him angry when they hadn't even left the stables. 

Slash gave out a low-pitched shrill of approval, leading Rue out of his pen. Mint nodded with a toothless smile as Rue and herself situated the saddles onto their horses' backs. In no time they were all outside, the doll and the princess already mounted and ready to go.

Mint let out an energized, big sigh, more than ready to set out to the trail.  
  
"C'mon, Rue! The trail's awaiting us!!" she said most cheerfully, Pearl whinnying as if doing the same.

  
Rue barely got to give her an acknowledging nod; the princess and her horse were already up ahead with speed to burn.   
  
"H-Hey! Wait up!" the doll cried out, getting a grunt from Slash. The horse obviously didn't like being last, so, (without Rue's consent or order,) sprinted forward into a gallop, going just as fast or maybe even quicker than Pearl and Mint. "Whoa!"

You could hear the horses' hooves trample the ground, the two riding them either giggling (Mint) or panicking (Rue) from the swiftness of his horse.

"What's the matter Rue!?" Mint called over her shoulder as the two were closing in on their destination. "Can't keep up!?" The princess let out a laugh of triumph after her sentence, putting on an amused yet wicked expression on Rue's face.   
  
"No way! We're only warming up!" he shouted back, grinning as well. He whispered this in Slash's ear: "You're not going to let two girls be ahead of you, are you?"  
  
The dark brown horse made a shrill howl, shaking his head in response. Rue nodded, and tugged on the reins a bit to get Slash started. 

They entered the trail shortly after this, Mint thinking that she and Pearl would always lead. Well, that's where she went wrong; as soon as Pearl slowed down on the speed for Slash, (feeling confident that she and Mint had to wait for the two slowpokes,) her head up high with dignity…just as Slash and Rue flew by them, Rue giving Mint a wave as if to say 'tah-tah for now!'

"What!!?" Mint hollered, Pearl getting startled from the air that ran by them. "HEY!!! Rue!!!" The princess didn't even need to tell her horse to start running; Pearl was already dashing through the trail, Rue and Slash's laughs falling back on them. Squinting her eyes, Mint grunted under her breath, Pearl doing a similar action. Visible air left Pearl's nostrils, going back onto Mint. "No!! Pearl, we're not gonna teleport ahead of them, alright!? I like winning fair and square!" The stallion shook her head, rolling her eyes and the steam vanishing. "There! Now! Let's catch up to those guys!!"

Rue and Slash were having fun, weaving through all the trees, and occasionally jumping over rocks as well as other obstacles. The two were happy, Rue still laughing at the steed's speed, never going quite that fast before in his life. 

Pearl ran on, catching up to Slash in due time. Mint and Pearl knew where mostly everything was on the trail, boulders, ponds, and all that, unlike Rue and Slash, (who never really rode on trails, but was usually in races,) who only knew the things they saw around them, making them vulnerable to things like almost undetectable holes and low tree branches. This really made Mint go on edge, and she was probably getting worried, not wanting Rue to get injured.  
  
"R-Rue!! Slow down!!!" she shouted, her voice shuddering a little. "Rue!!!"  
  
"What, can't keep up!?" Rue hollered over his shoulder, grinning. Mint gave him a small glare.  
  
"You idiot!!! Keep your eyes on the trail!! There's all sorts of ways you can just crash, even with Slash looking instead of you!!" Mint barked out.

"I'll be fine!! Don't worry!!" was the reply the princess got.  
  
"Argh… Okay!!! Pearl," Mint grunted, moving closer to her horse's ear, "now you may teleport in front of them!! There's that giant ditch up ahead, so go there!"

Pearl nodded her head and blew out more of the smoke from before. She kept at it, the smoke not moving past them in the wind, but forming around them completely, the magic as thick as fog.  
  
As soon as this was finished, you could hear Pearl's high-pitched shriek, the smoke seeming to jerk a good five feet away from them, then, just as rapidly, came back to make an impact with the princess and horse. Then, it was swept away by the breeze, Mint and Pearl nowhere to be found.   
  
Of course, all this noise made Rue turn around, a look of confusion spreading on his handsome face.   
  
"W-Where did they go...?" he asked, though the wind made it seem quieter than a whisper. "They were there a second ago…"  
  
Slash's whinny threw Rue back into action, him jerking his head around. Maybe ten feet ahead of them (after the clearing of glittery, gold-tinted smoke disappeared) stood Pearl, with Mint huffily sitting on her saddle. Now, ten feet isn't really all that much room for a speeding horse to just stop, but Slash started right away, Rue kind of in a daze. Well, goes to show you to keep your eyes on the road, because the doll was sent flying over the horse's head, the reins snapping behind him. 

As Mint had said, there was a pretty deep ditch behind Pearl, which was exactly where Rue was headed for.   
  
Fawump!!! Something with a tight grasp caught Rue's wrist, the doll slamming into the side wall of the ditch.  
  
"Ugh…" he groaned, wincing a bit from the crash. There he was, dangling in the air, his side aching from his collision, blinking, finding nothing else he could do.

"I…told you…to keep your eyes…on the trail…" came Mint's voice. Rue looked up to find Mint on her knees, both of her hands grasped around Rue's wrist. She was gritting her teeth, finding it hard to steady herself and Rue over the edge of a ditch.

"S-Sorry…" Rue said softly, blushing a little from embarrassment. "I, didn't know this was here…"  
  
"Well, of course…you didn't," Mint stated. "This is your first time here, but I did expect you to be…well…err, more, cautious?" She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um…could…I perhaps…get up now?" Rue asked slowly, seeing how much his weight was straining Mint.

"Oh, right!" the princess replied, giggling a little. Mint started to rock back and forth a little as she counted to three. On three, she pushed herself back with her feet, taking Rue with her, though he had a rougher landing than she did.  
  
"Whoa!!" Rue managed out, going up and over Mint, who had now released his wrist. He tumbled forward, rolling for a while until Slash's strong legs stopped him. Rue blinked up at Slash, who looked down at him. He snorted in his face lightly, inspecting to see if Rue had any injuries. Then, surprisingly, he gave Rue a lick on the cheek, making him chuckle. "Heh, it's good to see you, too!"

On her back, everything she saw upside-down, Mint smiled. Slash was now giving Rue more licks, liking the sound that came out of him. After a while, Mint rose, brushing off all the bark, twigs and leaves that found their way onto her back. Rue was now laughing, Slash starting to nibble at his ear affectionately before moving to his hat, finding it softer and easier to chew.

"H-Hey! Slash! That's my hat!" Rue chortled, the horse lifting his hat up and off his head, making his hands clumsily try to take it back. 

Mint giggled by Pearl, really enjoying the little scene. Remembering some of the stories her mother used to tell about her dad, Rue was starting to remind her of that. The king, (well, before the king was king,) he and that same horse would always do silly things, like what Rue and Slash were doing right then.

(Gosh, he reminds me of so much…) the princess thought, turning to pet Pearl's nuzzle.

(Is that why you like him?)

Mint nodded. (…Yeah… That's why I like him…)

(Does he know that?) This other thought was not her own, but Mint didn't seem surprised.

(No… A-At least, I don't think so…) A light blush crept upon her cheeks.

(…You should tell him.)

(But-) Mint started, but stopped as Pearl snorted loudly.

(No buts. I think you should tell him. If you were like this your whole life, not telling people the truth, hiding your true feelings…you'd be living a lie. No one should live a lie.)

(…Thanks…Pearl…) Mint said through her mind, closing her eyes and smiling at her advice giver.

(Okay, okay! I'll give you your hat back if you don't make a noise!) At the same time as Mint's little conversation with Pearl began, Slash and Rue started their own dialogue.  
  
Rue's eyes just went wide, and he didn't move on inch, actually holding his breath.

(Did…you just..?) He blinked as he asked the unfinished question in his head.

(Yeah, that's right, I can talk!) Slash seemed to chortle, letting Rue's hat fall back to him. (Surprised?)

(A little…) Rue shakily thought. (Oh, did you have something to tell me?)

(That's right. I do have something to discuss with you,) Slash stated, starting to lay down beside Rue. (Mint… You like her, right? More than a friend?)

Rue's cheeks and across his nose changed their color. (I do…a lot more than a friend…)

(I can't help but wonder if you two both know that you like her. Have you told her?)

(Of course not!) Rue said quickly. (I know for a fact that she only sees me as a friend!)

(…Are you sure?) That question made Rue look into the horse's eyes stupidly.

(Um…maybe… I don't know… I've never brought it up with her…) the doll said bitterly, looking down at the ground. (…I kissed her once, and she didn't do anything…)

(You should start talking to her about it,) Slash suggested, going on. (Or you'll never know for certain if she wants both of you to stay friends, or to become more.)

(Th-This is embarrassing!) Rue said finally, his face turning more like a cherry. 

(Yes, I guess it is, for you,) the horse chuckled, making a light snort. (But you really should confront her, before the tournament that is.)

(Why before the tournament?)

(Why? So that if she says that she likes you back, you can thrive on that newfound love during the tournament. That way, you'll fight for her feelings, and perhaps win. And,) Slash continued; (even if Mint beats whoever got to her, she'd most likely want to rule the throne…with you.)

(Do…do you think so?) Rue asked, still embarrassed on the subject. 

(I know so. Now, you go and carry on your date with her. This might be the only chance you get to tell her how you feel.) The horse gave Rue a nudge in the shoulder, wanting him up. He nudged him again, Rue giving him a nod and rising. As he rose, Pearl sat down, seeming to snort over to Slash, who gave her a nod.

At the same time, Mint and Rue turned around, meeting the other's strong gaze. Mint was still slightly flushed, but Rue's was more visible.

"Did…you talk with Slash?" Mint asked, noticing Rue's color right away.

"Yeah… Did Pearl speak with you?" Rue questioned.

"Just a small one, not that important," Mint said as if it were really no big deal. That drew a snort from Pearl, and Mint smiled out of innocence. "So, I guess we're taking a break?"

"They seem to be taking one," Rue replied, referring to their horses. "Uh, how is it that they can talk?"

"Pearl and Slash? All of the horses can communicate telepathically with us, though they rarely ever do unless the person and horse really get along," she answered, shrugging. "Slash just must've really liked you if he talked with you."

"He just had a question," Rue said, some sweat coming off the back of his neck. 

"Question? About what?" Mint asked, walking over to the ditch and taking a seat, her feet dangling over the edge.

"I-It's really not that important…" Rue said weakly, taking a seat next to her. 

"If it's not that important, then you can tell me," Mint insisted, being persistent again.

"Really, it's not important or all that interesting," Rue confirmed, his back hunched over and his arms resting on his legs, his eyes looking down at the darkness of the ditch.

"Figures…" Mint sighed out, making Rue turn his head. "You always have boring conversations…"

"…" Rue didn't have anything to say, and grew more confident that Mint wanted to be his friend and nothing more. "What did Pearl have to say?"

"Um…well…" Mint began slowly, "She…just wanted…to see how I was holding up! Yeah! Y'know, with the tournament and all. Really no big deal!" The princess seemed to force a laugh out, scratching the back of her head with her hand.

"…You're lying," Rue said, making Mint's laughs die immediately.

"What? No I'm not!" Mint protested stubbornly. "Why would I lie about something like that!?"

"I don't know… Maybe you don't want to say what you were talking about," Rue murmured.

"Argh…. Fine! You caught me! But that's just 'cause it's embarrassing to say! Otherwise, I would've told you the truth!" Mint grew redder in the face, starting to fidget.

"…Well? Come on, let's hear it," Rue urged, looking at her for an answer. "It can' be that bad."

"I…okay…let's see…it's like…ah Hell!" Mint screeched out, finding it hard to explain. "Argh… I just asked Pearl if she knew anything on human puberty, alright!!?"

Rue turned crimson, sweatdropping. "…O-Oh…S-Sorry about that…"

"Forget it, it's out and down with," Mint snapped. (Hehe! Genius! Pure genius! Nice cover up, Mint!)

"Gosh, now I'm really embarrassed…" Rue admitted, looking back at the ditch.

"I just gave you the truth," Mint said, shrugging. "Do you prefer my lie now?"

"Yeah…" Rue said without doubt. Mint giggled, trying to muffle herself with her hand. "Right, go ahead and laugh, like you always do!" 

"It's not that!" Mint assured. "It's just…you look really cute when you're red in the face!"

Rue gulped quietly and looked back over to Mint, who was smiling toothlessly with a blush of her own. He smiled back. "You look cute, too…"

The comment made Mint giggle a little more, and darken some, too. Suddenly, Slash and Pearl got up, making Mint and Rue turn their heads.

"Are you two ready to go?" Mint asked, still grinning. Pearl and Slash nodded at the same time, smoke coming from their nostrils. "!? Hey! Where do you think you're goin'!?" Too late; the smoke gathered around the stallions, and they disappeared before Mint or Rue could stand, which they did.

"I guess we'll just have to walk back," Rue assumed.

"Hmph, I guess…" Mint mumbled, her and Rue starting back for the castle. 

"Unless you know a teleporting spell, we'll probably run into night," Rue offered, seeing as Mint didn't sound that pleased.

"Me? Teleportation spells? Nope! I never mess with those! If you don't concentrate hard enough and put in the extra effort, you'll end up in who knows where!" Mint said matter-o-factly, crossing her arms and holding her head up. "They can be dangerous, and I should save all my concentration and effort for the tournament."

"Heh, you should, since you run low on both of those…" Rue chortled quietly, giggling as Mint threw him a glare.

"What was that!? Mind repeating it!?" the princess growled, only making the doll chuckle more. 

"Nothing, nothing! I didn't say a word!" he insisted, thought he continued to chuckle.

"Argh, do I need to get you a muzzle!?" Mint snarled hastily.

"Not if we kiss, no!" Rue said without thinking. They both stopped walking, an awkward silence arising. Rue had his eyes closed shut with ignorance, bringing one of his hands up to cover part of his face with humiliation. "...Sorry, I was thinking of something and my words came out all wrong…"

"S'okay…" Mint said bluntly, staring at her open side to avoid Rue. "We've had that happen to us before…"

Rue looked up and over to her, perplexed. "…Come again? What do you mean 'we'?"

"…You don't remember?" the princess asked, biting on her lower lip a little with what looked to be sadness. "You're the one who did it, and you don't even remember…"

"Remember what, Mint? You're confusing me," Rue asked, really stumped. 

"…To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having it happen again…" Mint said, not paying any attention to Rue's query.

"Oh Rue… If only you weren't so blind sometimes…" Mint sighed out, letting her shoulders droop over her body, her back arched over as well. "…When we get to my room, you can tell me what you think I'm talking about, okay?"

"…" Rue frowned; he really wanted to know what in the world Mint was talking about. "I guess? Sure?"

"Okay, now take my hand," Mint ordered, throwing Rue off guard again.

"What?"

"I'm tired of walking, so I'll teleport us to my room," Mint sighed.

"I thought that-"

"I lied again," Mint said, smirking at her friend. "Teleportation is the easiest of magic to use!"

"Then…why did you lie this time?" Rue asked, a little less tense as he moved his hand into hers.

Mint shrugged, smiling still. "I like going on walks with you, that's all. Honestly."

Rue blushed again, and Mint had to laugh another time before she threw her other hand in the air, the same smoke coming from her open palm and engulfing them.

"Vervoer nu!" Mint called out, they smoke expanding and then seeming to crush Rue and her, thought they just vanished, and reappeared shortly after, right outside of Mint's bedroom.

Rue looked around, blinking, his mouth opened and in a smile. "That was incredible! And so fast!"

"What, you expect magic to be slow?" Mint asked sarcastically, releasing Rue's hand and placing her hands on her hips and grinning.

"I don't know, I'm not a magician!" Rue spoke, holding his hands up and kind of shrugging.

"Hehe, so, did you think about what I said?" Mint asked, eager to find out if he remembered.

"Oh…" Rue gave her a crooked smile that made her chuckle. "Um, not really… I didn't understand what you had said!"

"Do you need a hint?" Mint said, leaning over and moving her hands behind her back. She looked funny in that position, and childish as well.

"That would help, yes," Rue said, nodding.

"Alright," Mint said, straightening up. She took a step or two toward Rue, making his smile fade a little. She smiled just to assure him she wasn't going to hurt him or something, though she moved her hand to the collar of his shirt, which she clutched and slowly pulled down. 

Rue's mind was spinning, thinking wildly. (W-What kind of hint is this!?) 

(Well, that was a good excuse to get closer to him…) Mint thought happily. For once, she didn't blush when she was this near to the one she loved. He, on the other hand, had some redness swiped across his face. 

Mint pulled Rue down a little more, him being taller than she was by several inches. 

(Oh God…is she going to..?) Rue thought, shocked that this was all happening, sweat starting to spurt from his neck and back. Indeed, it did. This was no dream, no longer a fantasy.

Mint pushed her lips gently against his, their noses rubbing against each other. It was a quick kiss, but it was worth the wait for Rue.

"Do you know what I'm talking about yet?" Mint whispered, her hand now resting against Rue's chest. She could feel his heart beating so quickly, that it was just like hers.

Rue barely moved his head left and right, making it look like he was paralyzed. This time, Rue leaned in more, kissing her back in the same manner. His right hand twitched a little as he moved it slowly up to Mint's cheek. His eyes were open, but he just couldn't help himself: he didn't want her out of his sight. He loved her too much.

Mint moved her left hand up and touched Rue's hand that was on her cheek, wincing at first but resting in on his hand anyway. He was warm; the kind of warmth you feel when someone gives you a big bear hug.

(God…this is really happening…) Rue thought, Mint having similar notions. (Just…don't lose her…or…control…)

(He's kissing you…you're kissing him… Woo-hoo!!! He likes you!!!) Mint thought, overjoyed so much that she kissed him harder, her tongue flopping impatiently, wildly around in her mouth, though Mint kept it encaged. She walked backwards, taking him with her, using the hand that had been on Rue's chest to find her doorknob. It did within seconds, and she opened it, both of them stumbling inside. Rue steadied himself and held onto Mint with his right hand, using his left to shut and lock the door. By the time this was done Mint had moved her hands up  to his neck. Rue didn't object, and he went along with it.

(Thank you…Slash, Pearl… Thank you so much…) Rue thought gratefully, knowing that he wouldn't even be in Mint's room if it wasn't for their going away.

Again, they broke apart, panting, both of them starting to sweat more from the rush. Rue's hands both went off Mint, and they trembled again. He was starting to lose control; he didn't notice his hands shoot out to Mint's hips, them locking her in place and moving around to her rear in due time. 

Mint kissed him again, this time both of their mouths opening out of their urge to taste the other. This moment recharged them both from their fun-filled day of laughter, and Mint wanted to sit down. Her feet took her and Rue back until then touched the side of her bed, the princess falling back and taking the doll with her. 

Her hands had the desire to touch him all over, and Mint let them do just that. The rolled off his neck and went down his shoulders before crossing over to his chest and moving down to his abdomen. Now she for surely knew he had muscles.

Rue didn't care what happened. As long as he stayed with Mint he could care less about anything else. His mind was blank, allowing his mouth to move down to her neck. She smelt so nice, and her skin was so soft… He was lucky to even know Princess Mint.

"Rue…" It was Mint's quavering, panting voice that made Rue shiver as her hands moved to his back, rubbing it with unleashing tension and pleasure. "I…I love you..!"

Right then Rue's heart seemed to stop beating, time stopped. She had said it. After all this time of thinking she just wanted them to be friends, Mint said she loved him. Those were the most heavenly and treasured words anyone could ever hear and say.

"I love you too, Mint!" Rue shuddered out in her ear. She made a squealing noise and pushed up, rolling over on top of him, kissing him with glee. 

"..? Mint? You're…crying?" Rue stated after the kiss broke, puzzled. "Did I-"

"No, you didn't do anything!" Mint interrupted, her voice really happy. "I'm crying because this is the best day of my life!"

"I, I thought you never saw me like this!" Rue cried out, now tears forming in his eyes. Mint couldn't help but life, half of her tears rolling down her face and the rest falling onto Rue.

"I thought the same thing about you!" Mint choked out. That one made Rue laugh like Mint had. "I thought that you liked Claire!"

"She's practically my sister! It's only sisterly love I feel for her! But you!" Rue pushed himself up and hugged Mint into a kiss, both their tears flowing into the others river of happiness. They pulled apart on Rue's command so he could finish. "But you, I love more than anything in the world!"

Mint's bottom lip trembled, trying to stop her crying. But she couldn't help it; she was just so happy that Rue felt the same way for her as she did for him.

"I'm sorry!!" Mint sniffed, rushing into Rue's arms and sobbing in his chest. "I made you wait all this time! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!" Rue said, bringing her up to look her in the eye. They were both smiling. "I would wait forever just to hear you say you love me!" They both just laughed and cried their hearts out right then, embracing so tightly that if they let go, wither the princess or the doll would leave.

His fists tightened so much that they grew white. This was just his imagination playing a trick on him. Rue was not in Mint's room, on Mint's bed…with Mint.

(That bastard…… I will kill him!!!) he thought, enraged so much that he needed to do something to let out his anger. He whirled around yelling, cursing and punching the wall of his room directly across from Mint's end of the castle to his. He could see everything, and it was driving him nuts. Being able to  look through your window and see the person you want with another drives you crazy…mad.

Troy crumbled down to the floor of his room, his tears burning in his eyes. (I swear… I will kill that Doll of Valen..!)

~~~~~~~~~

A/N: …Well? You all liked, right? Hehehe! -^_______^- I love this chappy! Review if you have a heart, and definitely if you love Rue and Mint!


	17. The End, Perhaps

Dear all who are reading,  
  
Yeah, it's me writing one of these boring letters that piss you all off very much! Well, I've come to a final conclusion. It's very unlikely that I'll be finishing this fic. What's my reason? I lost interest in it. I really did. There is no part of my will that wants to continue writing. I've found a much more creative-drawing area of fan fiction that has drawn my attention quite a bit. This time, it's from an anime that goes by three names: Megami Kouhosei, The Candidate for Goddess, and Pilot Candidate. So if you'd like to keep an eye out in the uMegami Kouhosei/u section under /u, you're more likely to see me post a fic there than adding a chapter to this story.  
  
Just for nice (not guilty, nice) reasons, I'll leave Forced Emotions up for those of you who really like it. So until the next time I get a Threads of Fate muse, this is the last you'll hear of me right here. I'd like to give thanks for all the generous support that all you reviewers have brought me, and I'm still happy that you liked my fic so much.  
  
However, that support apparently isn't enough to bring my mind high enough to add to FE. Love you all for it, but I've said what I said, and will now take my leave.  
  
/i 


End file.
